A Hero with a Demon within
by TrueHorror88
Summary: Carrie White is a high-school girl who had nothing but bad things have happened to, and all she ever wished for was someone who would see her for who she really is. So she prayed for that someone. What if her prayer had been answered? What if that someone then came and had a personal demon of his? And this someone still saw Carrie for who she is.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

**Hey guys the name's TrueHorror88, but you guys can call me Tony. This is my first time ever writing a fanfictional story. I would like to thank HORRORMANIAC19 for inspiring me to write a story of mine.**

 **So without further wait, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Origins

 ** _(On a road, a motorcycle leaving New York City)_**

Even with a couple of cars and vans on the road, the loud engine of a big black Harley Davidson could be heard throughout the city, the rider of the motorcycle has a large body. Some would assume that he's 23 or older because of that, when in actuality he's 18 years old. Covered in a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, as well a black leather jacket covering him. No helmets covering the blonde hair on his head.

The rider is sitting and driving within the speed limits in silence. When he looks, he sees a sign saying: **Now leaving New York City. Hope to see you again.** Upon seeing this sign, the rider's face turns with anger and he clenches his handles. As he does this, he speeds up driving above the speed limits.

 _"_ _You sure that's a good idea? Don't wanna end up upsetting the cops now, would we?."_ asked the deep demonic-like voice in the back of his head.

The rider replies after a moment of silence. "Sorry about that, V. Kinda hard leaving the New York now. Especially after everything that happened there, you know." The rider answered out loud. Not that any of it was heard by anyone, because of the revving of the engine on his motorcycle.

 _"_ _Trust me, I know John. Like you, I too wish that it had ended differently. I may not have known her as long as you did, but she still accepted me as part of the family. Like you did."_ The voice in the back of his mind said.

As the rider road along the road away from New York City, he couldn't help but think back to how he had come to meet his partner. As well to why he had to leave his home.

How it all started and why it all started. It all started 2 years ago...

 **Flashback**

John Wells Strikez was leaving the gym after another hard work out. His psychique was quite big around 6 feet tall. People always assumed he was in the military because of his body, no that he had any scars or anything. John always found that funny considering he was only 18 years.

Although that was his goal, to become a sergeant in the army. To fight for his country. John knew that he had be faster and stronger to be enlist in the army, so he chose to begin working out about 9 months ago.

He was on his way home. His house is not far from the gym, just a couple of blocks. He was able to see his house from where he came, and when he finally reached the door and opened, something immediately tackled him to the ground.

John opened his eyes and a smile come across his face, when he sees a familiar head with strawberry blonde hair on her stomach. It was his Little sister, Ruby who had tackled him AGAIN. His little sister Ruby Evelyn Strikez was 7 years old, a 1st grader who loved her older brother.

When she sees that I'm looking at her, she just smiles back and hugs me. John rolls his eyes and looks her. "Seriously Ruby? Again? When are you gonna stop tackling me, every time I come home from my workouts?" John asks with a laugh, which causes Ruby to giggle.

"When you stop leaving for your workouts, silly" she answers while still holding on to me, tighter. John rolls his eyes again, and rose to his feet while his sister is still clinging to him tightly.

It was little game of theirs. Whenever John would return from his workout, they usually last about 2 hours, Ruby would tackle her big brother to the ground because she missed her big brother.

John looks down at Ruby, while she looks up at him. She knows what's going to happen next. John grabs Ruby and throws her over his shoulder, and he carries her back inside while she is laughing with excitement.

Nostalgia washes over the older brother's face when puts his sister down and looks a framed picture. The picture shows a family of four: John, Ruby and their two parents. The older brother gives a sad smile when he thinks back to the happy times.

John feels his hand being squeezed and looks down to see his sister holding his hand. "Do you miss them, J?" Ruby asked her brother with a concerned voice.

He let go of her hand and picked her up in his arms. "Yeah I do." He then looked at her and smiled. "But I still have my annoying little sister, whom is still with me." He saw a wide smile spread on her face at that. The siblings gave each other a short hug and let go of each other.

It's been about 7 months since their mother and father were killed in a drunk driving accident during a night, where they had gone late shopping. After that accident, John became the legal guardian of Ruby, and with the help from a few relatives, they managed to buy a small house.

John managed to get a job at an auto shop, so he could support Ruby and himself. During his free time, John would work on a motorcycle, a big black Harley Davidson. The motorcycle belonged to his father. John and his father used to work on it together a lot before the accident.

Later that day, the two siblings were midway through making dinner. They were making fajita chickens, Ruby's favourite meal. They were about set the table when a loud explosion could be heard nearby.

The siblings ran out to the street, and horror filled their faces at the cause. Not even four blocks from where they stand, a massive roadblock caused be a tank explosion. John looked closer and saw that many cars were jammed there. John looked to right and saw their neighbours, the Stevensons.

John grabbed his sister's hand and brought them over to their neighbours. The Stevensons looked at them. "Hey, keep Ruby safe. I'll see if I can help the people in the cars." After saying that, he gave his sister a last glance and saw her worried expression. With that he ran to the roadblock.

When he arrived at the roadblock, he was instantly hit by the smell of smoke and gasoline, as well as the heat of the flames. All of which became meaningless, when he heard the sound of an infant screaming. He looked around, left and right, but could not see where the sound originated from.

He looked to the right once again, and saw a yellow Chevrolet with a window down. He got closer to the car and the sound of the infant's scream became louder. John saw the infant, and instantly opened the door. John picked the baby tried to calm down the baby "Hey buddy. Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here and find your mom-" he cut off when an another car nearby exploded and John was hurled to the ground.

John opened his eyes and say that the infant was (thankfully) still in his arms. He tried to rise to his feet, but an instant pain from his legs stopped him from moving. He looked and horror instantly hit him, when he saw that pipes from an engine were stuck in both his legs.

John looked around in even more horror, and saw line of gasoline drawing closer to a line of fire. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." John chanted and shouted. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US! I GOT BABY HERE, PLEASE HELP US." John shouted again and again for what felt like hours, but in reality was just for a few minutes.

John looked down at baby in his arms and tried curling himself around the baby in an attempt to protect to the young life in his arms. John thought that this was the end for him. The gasoline had come in contact with the fire, and John only thought. " _I'm sorry Ruby."_

John heard the spark, but then a sudden wind burst came from behind him. The burst put out the flames, but John thought it was strange because the burst sounded more like a roar.

John felt his heart stop when he felt the ground beneath him shake in short quakes. The quakes soon stopped got closer and closer to John's position on ground, and then they stopped. John knew that there was a figure behind him, the cause of the short quakes. John was scared to even look and then he did the only he could think of. "Please kill me if you must, but let the baby live. He's innocent. I beg of you" John pleaded.

The figure behind him exhaled. " **You have nothing to fear, my friend. You and the child are safe**." The figure spoke in a demonic, but still sincere voice. The figure went around John so look down into his eyes. John saw the movement and noticed the honesty in the voice and looked up to figure. John's mouth gaped open upon the sight.

The figure was a big man, bigger than anything John had ever laid eyes upon. The figure's muscles were bigger than bodybuilder's, and the skin was all white that seemed to move around. There also a big black spider on the chest, with its legs connecting to the figure's back.

John looked upon to see its face, and felt that he had come face to face with a demon. The figure before him had a face of a demon that was black and red eyes that he swore looked like flames.

The figure met the human's gaze and gave a smile. " **You are very brave soul, my friend. To put your life aside for the life of an infant, is nothing short of bravery What is your name, brave warrior?** " The figure asked and John was surprised at creature's interest and its compliments.

John gulped before he answered. "John. John Strikez." The figure gave him a nod. " **Pleasure to meet you Strikez. In this form, I bear the name of Anti-Venom.** " John smiled and gave him a returning nod.

Anti-Venom looked down to John's legs and his face showed a shocked expression upon the sight of the pipes in his legs. The figure looked back at John's eyes and looked to mull something before asking. " **John Strikez, what would you do if you were granted powers beyond your human capabilities?"**

John was surprised by the question and before he could answer, Anti-Venom said. " **I ask you this because the time of my host, my current partner is nearing its end. He has grown old and weak, as such he gave me temporary control of his body."** Anti-Venom clenched his fists before continuing, something John noticed. " **My partner, Flash Thompson, said to only use the last of his power when the situation called for it. Which was used for this situation"**

John seemed in shock of the revelation of the fact, that this demon-like figure has a heart and is loyal to his partner. John mulled it over before asking a question of his own. "Your partner. Is he dead?" Anti-Venom gave a saddened expression at the question.

" **Sadly, but yes he is. I have many powers but none of them can prevent death**." Anti-Venom answered sincerely. John was about say something, when the child in his arms cried. Anti-Venom took notice of this and got down on one knee before the humans.

" **His lungs are slightly damaged because of the smoke he has inhaled.** " John was terrified of the fact, that this child could die before being experiencing the full aspects of its life. Anti-Venom saw the look on the older human's face.

 **"** **The child will live, John Strikez.** " Anti-Venom raised his hand and touched the forehead of the infant. The skin of his hand spread across the child's head. Less than minute later, the skin returned back to the hand and the infant's crying stopped.

Anti-Venom rose back to his full height. " **The child is now healed and will live a long and happy life.** " He said before turning serious. " **Strikez, would you with these powers, if you were in possession of them?**

John was lost in thought of the creature's healing powers as he stared into the child's eyes. He looked up at Anti-Venom. "You want me to take over? As you?" John asked and before Anti-Venom could say anything, Strikez asked again. "And to answer your question. I don't know. Maybe I would use them like other people with great powers have. To save people, maybe. What if I'm not ready for it?" John asked in a serious tone.

Anti-Venom smiled upon his questions. " **Yes I do, and you are ready. Because you would cast your own life aside for the life of the innocent. So I ask, will you accept this power and the name of Anti-Venom?** "

John knew that he could help a lot of people with this power, and if he needed look like a demon to help people, then he would do it. He looked upon the hero, and answered. "I will accept this power and the name of Anti-Venom, and swear to do only good with it!"

Anti-Venom smiled again and grabbed his hand. " **From this moment, we shall become one.** " The skin of the creature spread over to the Strikez boy, till he was cover from head to toe in by the white Anti-Symbiote. The pipes in the human's leg was shot out in different directions. The wounds from the pipes have all been healed up, so the new hero was able to stand again. This time though, he stood again as the new Anti-Venom.

The new hero was still holding the baby, who looked at the new Anti-Venom with a happy smile on his face. John thought it was strange to see that, but thought nothing more to it. " **Let's get you back to your mom, little guy.** " The hero raised his hand towards a building, and from his wrist a line of web-like substance was shot forth and connected. The hero yanked his hand back so he was propelled towards the building. " _Let's give these powers a test drive."_ The hero thought to himself.

 **Flashback end**

"We really did a lot of good things as Anti-Venom, didn't we V?" John asked out loud with a chuckle. His other mentally nodded in agreement. The rider looked up to see another sign. " **Welcome to Chamberlain, Maine** "

" _New home, new life"_ John thought to himself. He sped up the motorcycle and entered the city limits of his next new adventure.

 **(Somewhere in Chamberlain)**

" _Why am I alone? Will no one care for me as something other than a freak?_ " Carrie White thought to herself. Carrie always hated herself for never being able to get a friend and for never standing up to the ones who have made her life a living hell. Even though they only hated her because of her mother was extremely devoted to her

Her mother was so devoted that she had put the same beliefs in Carrie when she became old enough. She even made up some beliefs about how God would punish her and send her to hell if she even thought of something sinful. Carrie always thought her mother knew better, like any other child.

Now because of an important moment in her life had taken place, her first period, she was punished for it. Her mother thought her own daughter was having lustful thoughts about girls, which caused the blood spilling from within her. Because of that she was now shoved into her "Prayer Closet", where she was sent to pray for hours if she was doing bad.

She hated all the people who made her feel less than the human being she is. Chris Hargensen and her band of "Ultras" who hated Carrie for no reason whatsoever. Her mother who never cared for her like other parents do for their child. She never even once hears mother say "I love you" to her. Carrie always thought she was alone and that she never belonged anywhere.

Now all Carrie ever wanted was a friend, someone who spend time with her, someone who help her feel normal. Like she actually belonged somewhere. She just wanted to feel like someone cared for her.

For that to happen, was enough for Carrie to pray. But not for forgiveness. No, she prayed for a friend, someone who would save her from all the bullying. Someone who would help her in her dire times of need. Someone who would not see her as the freak, she was portrayed to be. Someone who would accept her for who she is.

Though she couldn't hear it the loud sound of a motorcycle driving past her home, was the sound of her hope soon becoming true.

 **To be continued…**

So there it is people. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Hey guys Thx for the awesome reviews guys. Really makes my day.

Once again, gotta thank HORRORMANIAC19 as well as,  
XAgent-Venom666X. Check out their stories, they're are both amazing authors.

Enough of this now, ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Meetings

 **(At a motel, five blocks from Ewan High School)**

" ** _So this is where we will be spending our time? In this new home of ours?_** _"_ The Anti-Symbiote asked from through the telepathic bond he shared with his host, after he had taken a look at the motel room from his host's eyes.

The motel room was not that big nor was it any luxurious, but it had everything John needed. The motel room composed of a small fridge, with a microwave oven on top of it. A wooden desk with mirror with a lamp beside it, and a desk chair to complete the look. A wooden table with a TV on top. In front of that is a two persons bed with a couple of lamps on either sides.

"It will have to do for a while V. Just till I can find us a cheap apartment." John said outloud as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He laid down on the bed and found it very comfortable. The bed made the rider think back to his home in New York. His bed, his room, his family, his little sister.

" ** _Don't do that to yourself John. We both know she would not want you think like that. Besides I am as much to blame for what happened._** _"_ His "other" replied in a mentally saddened tone, as he felt his host think to the event. John's expression softened as he felt "other" soothe him with its power.

One of the many incredible abilities of the Symbiote, is the ability to calm it's host down after sensing negative emotions, like rage or hatred. It's an ability that John was very thankful. There was a countless amount of times when John was close to become overwhelmed with rage, thanks to acts of the numerous enemies he had fought against for past 2 years.

Although Anti-Venom is still a symbiote, it's also an Anti-Symbiote. A symbiote with the ability to heal the host as well others. Although they are very good, but an annoying and strange thing about an Anti-Symbiote is their constant need for protein. Otherwise the Anti-Venom would be keep bugging him with questions about humans.

John saw the time on a clock, and saw it was 8:30 pm. "I think it's high time we got something to eat." John stated. His "other" mentally nodded in agreement with his host. The rider got out of his room and made his way down the stairs to get to his motorcycle.

X

 **(At the White's residence)**

Carrie White was sitting on her bed, dressed in her nightgown, while going through the books she had gotten from the library. The books she had gotten were about a phenomenon called "telekinesis". After her unexpected period in the locker room at the school, the strawberry blonde found out that she could move objects with her mind.

Whenever her mother was not in the same room as her, then she would take the chance to practice her new found power. She feared what would happen if her mother would find out about this. Her mother, Margaret White was often called a "overzealous nut", "crazy" or something along those lines. Her mother would even scream at other people and call the sinners who would burn in Hell. Because of her mother, Carrie was a victim to the same kind of treatment.

After a momentary break, Carrie once again resumed her training. She looked at her book and focused her mind. One of her books on her desk was slowly being lifted into the air. The book hovered in the air towards her. While it was in mid-air, Carrie raised her left hand and waved it over the other books on her bed, which also caused them to hover into the air. Soon all of her books were hovering in the air, while the lights began to flicker. She had both arms out, bent at the elbows, soon her bed was now joining the floating objects around her.

"Carrie?" Margaret called on the other side of her bedroom door, whilst trying to turning the doorknob. When Carrie heard that, she dropped everything she had mid-air down to the floor again. When her mother came in, she found her daughter seemingly asleep, her back turned towards the bedroom door. Margaret put the kitchen knife she brought with her on the table beside the bed. Margaret went to her bed. Unbeknownst to Margaret, Carrie was wide awake.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, little girl" Margaret said as she pulled the covers over her daughter. "You're save here, with me." When Margaret was done, she laid beside her daughter on her bed. When all of a sudden the kitchen knife fell to floor, hitting it with a loud clinging sound. Margaret looked over her shoulder, and saw the knife stuck to the floor.

Margaret did not know that, the knife fell to the floor because of her daughter. Carrie shuttered at the thought of what her mother would have done with it. Carrie felt her mother slowly go to sleep in the same bed, while she remained frightened for a few minutes until she too closed her eyes.

X

 **(Around the time when Carrie lifts her bed, outside of a diner)**

"The hell was that?!" John shouted outloud. The people passing by, turned to look at the young man because of his sudden outburst. Though their sudden interest in him, went unnoticed by the Strikez man. John looked around to see if it was his spider-sense that warned of danger again.

" ** _Don't bother. It's not a nearby threat nor is it a danger_** _._ " The Anti-Symbiote replied to his host in a pained tone. " ** _Though it's something else. Something…. Hurt? Sad?_** " John raised a brow at the comment of his partner. His "other" rarely used emotions to describe a feeling, so the host found it very odd.

When John found a cheap diner where he could eat, he thought it would be a peaceful night. All of that was suddenly pushed aside, when his "other" sensed something strange, an energy that came from within the town of Chamberlain. The strange energy that he sensed suddenly amplified which caused the host and the Symbiote to feel immense pain. The wave of pain then stopped. Though, both of them could still feel something. A feeling of intense emotion. A wave of… pain.

John was confused as he too sensed this. " _V, what's going on? This has never happened before. So why did this happen now._ " John asked his partner for help. All he got was silence. An odd occasion for the Symbiote to not know the answer. John was curious, but also afraid of what or who emitted this wave of emotion. He knew what he had to do now.

" ** _If you wanna find out where this wave comes from, then I will not stop you, John. I too have grown curious Though I must ask you to be cautious, partner._** " His "other" mentally said to his partner, who mentally nodded his gratitude to his "other". With that, he made his way to his motorcycle, settled down on it, and drove from the diner. His "other" could still sense the wave of emotion, so John used it to lead him to the source.

X

John drove his motorcycle through the town of Chamberlain for about 30 minutes or so in search of the source that emitted the wave of emotions. The wave could still be felt inside his head. When suddenly the feeling, along with the pain, came to a stop. The rider lifted his head at that moment of realization, and stepped on the brakes of his motorcycle. The rider stopped with a screeching sound of his tires.

John looked around and thought to his partner. " _V, the wave… It stopped. Why? What was it?_ " The rider only received silence as an answer. " _You sure it wasn't a threat? You sure it wasn't a psychic attack of some sort?_ " The symbiote gave his host a mental moment of silence before answering.

" ** _John. Trust me, you and I both know what an attack feels like._** " The host had a shocked expression on his face at that answer. " ** _Whatever that was, was neither an attack nor a threat. What we felt was hurt, pain, sorrow, loneliness. It was like a cry for help. Like the source was all alone_** " John felt his partner become very saddened when he said that. He then remembered that was the same feelings the symbiote had before meeting him.

John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "V, I promise you. No matter who or what feels these pained emotions, we will put an end to them." He turned his motorcycle around and prepared to drive off again, when suddenly a car honked its horn behind him. John looked back to find the source, and raised a brow at the source.

A red car, a Chevelle, pulled up next to him. He looked further back, to the driver's seat. He saw the driver; a guy who John would only describe as a wannabe thug. The guy was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket over a black shirt. To his left, was a brunette seated in the passenger's seat. The woman was wearing a black top with a black jacket over it.

"Hey Biker boy, you new in town?" The driver asked through his rolled down window. John looked at him and then to the brunette. John noticed something in the brunette's eyes. A look John knew all too well. The brunette looked at the rider like he was a piece of meat. At that John and his partner both thought in unison. "Nothing but trouble. "John looked back to the road in front of him.

The rider was however too quick to turn his attention, because he did notice the fact the irritated look on the driver's face. The driver noticed how his girlfriend saw the rider. "HEY! When I ask you something, you answer me, goddammit!" The driver yelled at the rider. The rider looked his shoulder, mulling something over in his head.

"Yes I am new in town." The rider answered the question and looked the driver in his eyes. "Now for my question now. Who are you two, and why the sudden interest in me?" The rider questioned the couple.

The driver a scoffed a bit at the question before answering. "The name's Billy Nolen and this' here is- "Billy was interrupted when his passenger leaned over him to reach the window "Chris Hargensen, nice to meet you, new guy." Chris said in a flirtatious voice.

John looked between the two. "My name is John Strikez. Nice to meet you guys, but Igotta leave now." The rider said before starting his motorcycle again and readying to leave.

"Think that big piece of rust on wheels can handle my car?" The wannabe thug said. John looked back at him with an evil glare. The thug was surprised at the glare he received, while his passenger got visibly excited by the glare.

If there was something John hated more than anything, it was when someone insulted his family. This motorcycle of his, was the only remaining piece of memory of his father. A memory of the best man he had ever known. John swore that he'd would never let anyone insult his family. He'd be damned, if he let this punk insult his motorcycle.

"More than that disgraced excuse of a car, you piece of shit." John told the driver of the car. John's partner had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, and was stunned at his host's sudden change in language.

The thug turned red in anger while his passenger looked interested. "Wanna bet on it, bicycle?" The thug asked with a smirk. The rider caught on and answered with a question of his own. "How far are we gonna go?" His "other" doing its best to calm it's host down with its power and failing.

"We drive till the other stops." Billy said and with that he drove on with an unfair head start. The rider looked unsurprised and drove after Billy. The sounds of the two engines could be heard from miles away.

X

The race went on for about 40 minutes. The two vehicles reached a road curve where both of them made the curve. Soon the two vehicles drove besides each other, neither of their drivers looking at each other. Both of them too focused on the race.

John thought this was stupid and looked to his right, at the red Chevelle, to see Chris leaning to Billy and whispering something in his ear. When she leaned back, John noticed that the car beside him accelerated all of sudden. John thought th-

" ** _John! LOOK AHEAD!_** " The Anti symbiote inside of the rider screamed to his host. John turned his attention ahead of him. When he did, his eyes widened and his heart suddenly stopped at the sight. The Anti-Symbiote had the same reaction at what stood ahead of them.

Ahead of the road, stood a young girl no older than 17 years old, standing in a white nightgown with a sweater covering her. But what really caused the rider's heart to stop, was the strawberry-blonde hair of the girl. When he saw her hair, John felt like he had seen a ghost from his past.

Suddenly panic hit the rider. The couple in the red car were gonna run the girl over! When the thought hit him, panic was soon replaced with red hot rage. The red car neared the young girl, and at that moment John stood up from his seat. While the couple nor the young girl saw it, on the rider's back a white mass emerged and neared the host's face.

John watched ahead with his eyes turning red. "NO WAY I **N** **HELLL IS THAT GONNA HAPPEN!** " The rider's voice changed when symbiote had fully surrounded its host. With that, Anti-Venom jumped from the motorcycle high in the air. The motorcycle crashed into an alley, out of sights

X

 **(In front of the White's residence, night-time)**

Carrie thought it was strange that cars were so loud during the night, so against her better judgement she went outside to watch the commotion. She saw two vehicles approaching the curve, the one she was standing on. The two vehicles, a red car and a motorcycle, fastly came driving. One of them, the red car, suddenly sped up and were approaching her.

Carrie stood still out of curiosity, as to where the motorcycle went. When she returned her gaze to the red car, it was less than 100 meters from her. Her heart suddenly stopped at the thought she might die now. " _Is this God's choice? Does he not think I deserve redemption?_ " was all Carrie could think about, even with car nearing her with every passing second.

Carrie closed her eyes and had seemingly accepted her fate. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard and soon followed with a crash could be heard which caused a gust of wind appear. The wind was fierce and pushed Carrie to the ground. Carrie immediately knew that the crashed happened right before her. She thought it was her powers that caused the loud crash. She then a male and female voice scream in terror, and then the voices disappeared with the sound of sprinting feet behind them.

Carrie steeled herself and opened her eyes. What she saw, was unbelievable. It looked to be white titan with its back turned towards her. The titan was all muscle, which made it look very big. However, what stood out the most, was the black spider symbol on the titans back, with its eights legs spreading over the titan's body.

Carrie tilted her head to look at the car. Her eyes widened even further at the sight. Both of the titan's hands were held to together and placed in middle of the red car' hood. With the added velocity of the fall down, the fists were strong enough to form a huge hole in the hood, which stopped the car in its tracks.

Carrie saw that the titan had raised its fists from the car and straightened it's back for a moment. Then the titan turned around slowly, only to be met with the sight of a frightened young woman. The young woman also saw a similar black spider on the chest of the titan, their legs connecting to the one on their back.

Carrie looked up to see the titan's face, and was even more shocked at the sight. Carrie thought she was saved by a literal demon because of the titans face. A black face with sharp black teeth, that looked like fangs, and red eyes, that rivalled the red colour of flames from Hell.

The two of them kept their gaze at each other, neither one of them willing to break eye contact. Afraid of how the other might react. While on the inside of the Symbiote, the young hero was still torn at the sight of the young woman before. Torn by the sight of a young woman who only reminded of his home, of his family, of his little sister…

 **To Be Continued…**

And that's a roll People. Hope that you guys enjoyed this one, and for those of you wondering out there. I will be continuing this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Still hope for you

**Hey guys! Tony's here again with yet another story to make your day. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **So let's get to it then, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Still hope for you

Silence. That was all there was between the two. Not even the sound of the flickering sparks of the wrecked car was nothing more than an unnoticeable sound. Neither of them willing to break the silence, out of fear of how the other may react.

Carrie now stands face to face with Anti-Venom, an unknown hero to the town native. To Carrie she saved by nothing but a demon. A demon, she thought, to only bring her to down to Hell itself. To punish her. Fear flooded the young woman's eyes at the prospect of that, which caused her to take a few steps back.

Anti-Venom takes notice of young woman's reaction. The symbiote had expected this of course. This kind of reaction had happened before from someone who have first laid eyes upon its form. On the inside of the Anti-Symbiote, John was silent in both body and mind. He was still left shocked and breathless at the sight of the young woman before her. He had no words to be spoken

In light of the host's condition, the Anti-Symbiote chose to speak in his stead. The Symbiote knew all why its host was speechless, considering who this young woman reminds them of. The symbiote chose to be the first to speak. Before speaking, the hero exhaled which caused Carrie to expect the worst. " **You have nothing to worry about, child of God"** The hero said to the town native.

Carrie gave a shocked impression at the sudden accusation by the titan. " _How could he, it, whatever it is, know I'm a Christian?_ " Carrie thought to herself before gathering all the courage she had inside her to speak to the titan before her. "How did you know I'm a Christian?" Carrie asked the white titan.

The hero was impressed by the young woman's look of seriousness in spite of its appearance. The symbiotic hero looked down at the ground and seemed to be searching for something. The hero stopped its search and crouched down on knee, seemed to pick an object up. The hero showed the object to the young telekinetic. The young telekinetic was shocked to see the object, was a silver cross.

Carrie quickly brought her hand to around her throat, only to feel her necklace was nowhere on her.

She returned her gaze to the white titan, and saw it holding her cross with both hands and its eyes looking tensely at the cross. With the cross still in his hands, the Symbiotic hero lowered his hands and looked at the young woman before him in the eyes. Though the young woman was surprised at the saddened expression on the hero's face.

The symbiotic hero took a moment to look at the cross again before speaking. " **Not many keep it shiny.** " The hero stated with looking at the young telekinetic. The hero turned his gaze to the girl again. The hero saw the confused look on the girl's face and explained. " **The cross, I meant. Your cross is the cleanest cross I have ever seen, child of God. The mark of a true believer** "

Carrie smiled a bit at the compliment. The hero then felt something around the young woman before him, a familiar feeling, the hero's expression turned serious before continuing. " **I too was like you, child. Afraid, thought I had nowhere to belong… alone in a world full of life.** " John woke form his trance-like state when he heard the Anti-Symbiote say those words. He even wondered why this girl became the interest of the Anti-Symbiote.

Carrie's eyes were getting teary at the comment by the titan. "What d-d- do you me-an by that?"Carrie asked and stuttered because of the titan's accusation. What it said was all true to her. She was alone in a world only full of life. But still wondered how and why this creature knew this. " _Maybe it really is a demon. Maybe… Momma prayed for it to come for me._ " Carrie thought with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

John saw that the young woman's waterworks were starting to turn, he felt as though it was his fault. John tried to take back control again, but the Symbiote was persistent in this case. " **Personal belongings, like a necklace tends to have feelings from the owners. Your cross is the same, it tells a lot about your life.** " The titan said with an array of anger in its tone.

" **Being alone is a terrible feeling, child. A feeling I am too familiar with. But the feeling did not last forever. Because I meet a young man, who was willing to accept me for who and what I am.** " The titan said with a smile on its face before continuing. John listened to what had been said, and stopped to listen. " **Even though I bear the face of a demon, the young man treated me as family.** " The symbiote continued a smile.

Carrie was shocked at the titan's confession. "Nothing like that will happen to someone like. People hate me. No one will ever care for me, or accept me." Tears began to fall from the young womans eyes and down her cheeks. "I'm hideous and no one wants to be my friend. The young telekinetic said with a sad voice as more tears fell.

The titan felt John's heart sudden stopped the moment he heard those words escape the woman's mouth. " _Hideous? How in the world could she think that when she has the eyes of an emerald and the face of an angel?"_ John thought. The Anti-Symbiote was a little surprised, hearing his hosts first impression of the girl they had just saved. " ** _Interested now, John?_** " The symbiote mused. The mental question caused the rider to stop, but the symbiote could feel a small wave of heat cross its hosts face.

The titan may not have been human and never understood human feelings as such, though it was able to determine if a person by looks. It spoke after a moment to think." **Child, if there is a hope for me to be accepted, then there is also hope for you yet.** " The young telekinetic's face soften at the titan's advice. "Thank you" she said with a smile. The titan rose back to its full height and showed the cross to the young telekinetic.

" **If I may, child of God. Can I keep this cross?** " The symbiotic hero asked the town native. The question caused the girls smile to disappear in an instant. Carrie immediately turned to fear at the question. Fear of what her mother would do if she noticed her cross was gone. She didn't want to spent more time in the "Prayer Closet."

The titan saw the fear in the young womans eyes. " **Do not worry, Child. I will have someone return it to you very soon.** " The hero said with a smile on his face before turning to leave.

"Wait." Carrie said as the hero turned to face her again. "Are you a demon? And why did you save me?" Carrie asked with a hint of fear of the answer. The Anti-Symbiote was silent before its face turned to a smile as he remembered the last thought from John, before he accepted the title of Anti-Venom. The symbiotic hero turned around and looked at the young girl.

" **My friend once thought the same, that I was a demon as well to why I help people. The answer I gave him, is the same one I will give you.** " The hero said before looking intensely at the young woman. While on the inside, John was glad to hear his partner was able to bring even a sliver of hope into this young girl.

" **I chose to bear the face of a demon to strike fear into the hearts of villians. I chose to help people, to uphold the promise I made to my dying partner.** " The symbiotic hero told the young girl with pride. The young woman was struck with awe at the sincerest in the hero's tone.

The hero also remembered the girl's second question that remained unanswered. " **And I saved you because, you still have people in this world who love to meet you, and unlike others, they will accept you. Child.** " The hero finished. The young woman was moved to tears at what the hero said to her.

Carrie White, the child of the most resented woman in Chamberlain, the outcast who didn't know what a period was, the girl who just a few moments ago accepted her would-have-been death. That same girl now stood before a hero, who not only saved her, but also told her she was not alone in this world. Carrie did not resist anymore, and the tears fall freely down her face. She gave the hero a wide smile. "Thank you" She said with sincerity "and you can keep the cross".

Carrie suddenly remembered something as the hero started to turn. "What's your name?" Carrie asked. The hero had once again fully turned back to her. Unbeknownst to the town native, the Symbiote returned the power to his host as he deserved have his moment. In this form, John was able to speak without any problems.

John smirked behind his symbiotic mask as he remembered a line from his predecessor. " **In this form, I bear the name of Anti-Venom.** " The hero said with pride before asking a question of his own. " **And what may your name be, Child of God?** "

For unknown reasons, Carrie felt happy when she was called 'Child of God'. She smiled and answer the hero's question. "Carrietta. Carrietta White and nice to meet you… Anti-Venom." The symbiote was glad to see the girl happy, but its host felt his heart waver even he first laid his eyes upon the girls smile.

The Symbiote and its host both shared a smile, that became visible on the hero's face. " **It was a pleasure to meet you Carrietta White, and your cross will return very soon. I promise.** " Without turning its back, the hero grabbed the smashed car behind him with one hand. While the other hand clenched around the silver cross and outstretched it towards somewhere. " **Till we meet again** " as the hero said that, a thick string of web shot form his outstretched wrist, and attached to a building.

The hero leapt from his position into the air and swung away from the young telekinetic, with the smashed car in one hand. On the ground level, the young woman was shocked to see a creature of such a big form, able to spring into the air with only the help of a string. Carrie knew the hero would not see it, but she chose to wave at the hero anyway.

The young woman felt a slight breeze of cold air, and remembered she out in the middle of the night. Carrie returned to her house, with hopes as to learn about the hero who just saved her. While she went to her home, a smile crept across her face because of the kind words by the demon-like hero.

X

Anti-Venom touched down in an alleyway, the same one where his host's motorcycle had gone into. The wrecked red was still in the hero's hand. With now the other hand available, the hero placed both hands on either sides of the car. A loud metal cracking sound could be heard as the hero put an enormous amount of pressure on both sides and the car was all squashed together. The hero repeated this action a few times, till he dropped the now unrecognizable red car on the ground, and turned towards the motorcycle.

The symbiote suit slithered back inside to once again reveal its host, now John walked over to pull his motorcycle to a stand again. The symbiote had the ability to turn into clothes, if the host desired it. The symbiote turned into a white shirt, a pair of black jeans, as well as a black jacket to complete the look. Though their look was the last thing on the strange pair's mind.

"V, what was that back there exactly?" The rider asked his symbiote out loud with interest. "For you pour your heart out like that, to some woman, we barely know is… strange. So why V?" The ride gave a sigh as he waited for his partner to answer him.

The Anti-Symbiote waited for moment before mentally answering his host. " ** _John._** " The Symbiote said in a serious tone, which caused its host to be silenced. " ** _Remember the wave of energy we felt, before the race? That energy, I think it came from that girl there._** " The rider was surprised at the Symbiote's accusation.

"What makes you say that?" The rider asked before remembering what the Symbiote said to the girl before. "Her cross. You felt from her cross didn't you, V?" The rider felt his "other" mentally nod to him. John put his left hand in his pocket. He took it out again, this time with a silver cross in it.

John held the cross out in front of his face with his left hand, as his right hand came closer to the cross. His right thumb sled over the cross. "What else did you get from the cross, V? When you felt it." The rider asked with concern. "She was hurt, wasn't she?"

" ** _Both at her school, by tormenters, and her home, by her mother._** " The Anti-Symbiote answered with saddened tone. The answer made the rider clench his fists in anger. " ** _John, she is hurt beyond anything we ever seen. And I don't know how but she is able to release this energy somehow. We cannot leave her John, not like this._** " The symbiote said with a great deal of conviction.

John could not feel anything other than grateful that his "other" had acquired these emotions. He was even more grateful for the fact, that the symbiote still wanted to save people. Even after what happened back in New York, after the two of them left their group. " ** _You think we should call the others?_** " The symbiote asked its host.

John smirked as he remembered the promise he made. "V, we're gonna save this girl and make sure those who have hurt, is done. I promised you, didn't I?" John said to his "other". "And I keep my promises, especially those I have made to my family. The others may be necessary at some point, but we cross that bridge, when we reach it." John said as he settled down his motorcycle and started the engine.

The rider drove out of the alley and made his way to the hotel, we he was staying. " ** _So what's the plan, partner?_** " The symbiote asked with a tone of gratefulness. The rider had a plan formulating in his head before answering. "You got everything from her cross, right? Does that include her school?" The rider asked with a smile. The Symbiote knew what its host wanted and gave a mental smile at that.

With rage and conviction as his fuel, the rider continued down the road. out of sight in the night.

 **To be continued…**

 **So in the next chapter, our heroes will meet each other, as their "true" selves, if you get what I mean.**

 **The group that is mentioned in the story, that is part of an even "grander" story idea of mine, more information of that will be told in the forecoming stories.**

 **Next chapter will come As soon as possible, guys.**


	4. Chapter 4: Schoolgrounds

So another great chapter for you, true believers out there. Sorry for taking too long, but work needed its best worker.

Enough of that now, enjoy!

Chapter 4: Schoolgrounds

( ** _Ewen High School,_** )

For Carrie White, school was a second Hell to her. She was the outcast of her school and the target of endless bullying just because she was different. She was called names, shoved to the ground or even into the lockers in hallway. But none of that was nothing compared to the pain and torment she was succumbed to after a video of her period was posted online.

After the video was posted, her torments had grown. The rumor of a 17-years-old girl experiencing her first period, which she knew nothing about, quickly spread around her school. Carrie became the laughing stock of her high school. Every words that was thrown her way, hurt every single time.

The Ultras, the most popular and sometimes feared group in the school, went after the poor telekinetic at every given chance. From their perspective, what they did to Carrie was punishment for having their leader, Chris Hargensen, suspended from the school and banned from the prom.

Not all of the Ultras were after the young telekinetic. After the incident in the locker room Carrie saw less of Sue Snell, another one of the Ultras, interacting with the rest of her group. Carrie had no ideas as to why Sue was distant with her friends, she just found it curious.

Fortunately, not all at the school were being mean to the poor girl. The PE teacher, Rita Desjardin, felt sympathy for the poor girl, after her incident at school. Though she regrets hitting the poor girl during her incident, she still felt responsible for Carrie. The teacher may have gotten in trouble with Chris' father, a lawyer, but she felt it was right to punish the entire class because of their treatment to their classmate.

Any other day the poor telekinetic would keep her head down, eyes shielded from making eye contact with anyone, making sure not to bump into anyone in fear of being assaulted with horrific words. But today was different. Carrie still kept herself isolated from those around here, but there was slight change on her face. Behind a cloak of strawberry blonde hair, lies a smile.

Ever since her encounter with Anti-Venom, the young telekinetic still thought about the words of encouragement given to her. She became interested as who this hero was, so she went to the school's library to use one of the computers to learn more about her savior from that night. She went to one the computers furthest from the other students, to learn in peace.

Carrie sat in front of the computer. She was feeling a little anxious as what she may or may not learn about. Regardless of she feels, she started the computer up. She opened the search engine and typed "Anti-Venom." What she got was hundreds of articles about the hero. Carrie read every word of every line with her eyes widening at every word.

Anti-Venom, one of the many heroes who have taken on the appearance of a demon and fight for those who cannot. Together with a group of other demon-like heroes like himself, the group have defended New York against multiple villains, against events that could have caused massive damages. Carrie found a link to a video and clicked on it. Carrie's mouth hung open when the video opened up.

The video showed the symbiotic hero removing a large piece of a building, which blocked the entrance to an alleyway. The hero was able to remove the blockage in a matter of seconds. With the blockage removed, the entrance to the alleyway was passable again. The entrance showed a little boy who was holding his left knee. The boy looked up to see the symbiotic hero crouching down to him. The hero placed a hand on the knee the boy was holding, which seemed to have been hurt.

The hero removed his hand and the scratch on the boy's knee was gone, which the young took notice of and gave the hero a smile. A woman, seemingly to be the mother of the child, came running to the young with tears of joy in her eyes, as she knelt down and hugged her son tight. The hero scooped both of them up his hands and walked away from the alleyway. The video came to an end as the hero was applauded for his heroic acts.

Carrie saw the entire video with unblinking eyes and mouth gaped open. " _This is the one? This is Anti-Venom?_ " Carrie thought to herself as she shut the computer down. " _If someone like that could save others, maybe I could as well._ " Carrie shook her head of the strange thoughts that emerged in her mind. She rose to her feet and began to walk over to the exit.

X

 ** _(Front of Ewen High School)_**

Carrie made her way through the exit of her school. Her head still kept down to avoid looking at anyone. The poor telekinetic did not want trouble of any sorts, though trouble always seemed to find its way to the poor girl no matter what. Today was no expectation, which she would come to soon realize. Everyone around her, had kept their eyes on her as well as their distance.

"HEY CREEPY CARRIE!" Carrie snapped her head up as she heard her name. She looked around for the source and soon came to regret that.

Walking in long strides towards the young girl, was Chris Hargensen looking visibly angry. She got up to the young girls face, which caused the girl to back away. She continued backing away till she felt the hard feeling of a wooden surface on her back. Carrie was terrified of what the other girl may do to her.

The two girls just stared at each other before the bully spoke. "Did you see it?" the question gave rise to a confused look on the other girls face. Taking notice of the confused look on the other girls face, the bully gritted her teeth and clenched her fists before speaking. "THAT THING THAT THRASHED BILLY'S CAR, DAMMIT" Chris shouted which got the attention of all the other students around them.

Carrie knew that the bully meant Anti-Venom, the hero who stopped the car from hitting her. Out of fear of what the other girl might do, the young telekinetic chose to go with honesty. "Ye- yes, I saw h- it" the girl stuttered with fear in her voice. The answer made the bully's face turn blank for a moment. Neither of the two girls saw the movement behind the bully.

Carrie didn't see it at first until who it was until the person stood between the two girls. The one who stood between the two girls was the same guy, whose car met its unfortunate fate at the hands of Anti-Venom. Billy Nolan stood between the two girls, looking very upset. The boy grabbed the young telekinetic by the arms and shoved her to the ground. The hard contact with the ground caused the young girl's eyes to wet with tears. Her school bag flung from her away, the objects inside scattered around the ground.

The thug took notice of the girl's expression. "What the fuck are you crying for, you stinking little bitch?!" The thug asked the young girl who was trembling with fear. "THAT FUCKING MONSTER THRASHED MY CAR! AND YOU¨RE CRYING YOU FUCKING BITCH!" The high tone in the thug's voice caused tears to fall down the young girls face.

The thug gave a smirk as an evil idea came to his mind. "Since that monster is nowhere to be found, you're gonna have to pay for what he did to my car." Billy clenched his right fist and raised it, readying it to hit the defenseless girl. The action was noticed by the students around them, but all was too afraid of what the thug would do to them if they intervened.

Carrie just laid on the ground trembling even more with fear in her entire body. When she saw the thug raise his fist and clenched it, caused the girl to close her eyes and pray for a savior. " _Please, someone. Please help me!_ "

"Get ready for a worl—UGGGH!" The thug was interrupted by a grunt and a big thud to the ground. The sudden lack of pain and sound of a pained voice caused the girl to open her eyes. The sight made her eyes almost jump out of her head.

In front of the young girl, stood a young man with his right hand clenched in the air. For some reasons the young man seemed familiar to the young telekinetic, as to why she had no idea. From her angle on the ground, Carrie was not able to see the enraged look on the young man's face as he sent a glare to the thug was holding his chest.

X

Even while he was living in New York, very few things caused John to actually lose his temper. But the one thing that actually caused him and his "other" to be beyond pissed was whenever they saw someone hurt an another of no reason. This was that kind of situation he saw today.

When the young rider came to Ewen High School to return the silver cross to its rightful owner, the last thing he expected was to see the thug standing over that said owner. The scene caused a spark anger to rise within the rider, which turned to rage when the thug raised a clenched fist.

" ** _John stop that bastard!_** " The Anti-symbiote shouted to his partner. The rider paid no attention to what his "other" told him. When John saw thug and the action he was readying, it caused the rider to spring into action, sprinting towards the scene with enhanced speed.

In a matter of seconds, the rider was able slide between the crowd around the scene. Before the thug could even register it, the rider had already punched him in the chest. None of the surrounding students even had a chance to see the new member enter the scene. All around the scene, including Carrie, was shocked to see someone attack the thug.

Billy kept holding his chest as he shot a look up to see the rider from the night before. "You?" The thug received nothing more than a glare of rage from the rider. "The hell was that for, you fuckin-" The thug stopped talking as he noticed the rider before him looking over his shoulder. John turned back to the thug with an uninterested look.

"Sorry but cowards never say anything worth remembering." John told the other boy casually. This however caused a shower of gasps from the students around them. Chris and Billy looked back at the rider and both of them gave a glare. "So why bother listening, you know? So how about I ask a question of mine now." John said with a sharp tone that caused the couple before him to shiver.

The rider took a step closer to them. "Who else than a coward hits an innocent young woman?" John spoke with an angered voice. His "other" thought about calming him down, but he too thought that this punk needed a lesson. John looked around at the surrounding students and sent them a death stare. "The same goes for all of you as well! Just standing there and not helping the poor girl. You guys are just as worse." The other students were shocked at the stare they received from this stranger.

Both Chris and Billy rose to their feet. Billy was still holding his chest as he could still feel the pain from the blow he got. Chris feared what the rider would if he was angered further than he already he was. Billy was less scared than angry as to getting his revenge on the rider. But he was too hurt to get it today.

"You will regret this, bicycle!" The thug said as he passed between the crowd. Chris sent one last look to the rider and the girl behind him before following her pained boyfriend.

When the couple was out of sights, the rider turned around to face the young girl on the ground. He was surprised to find her still seated on the ground. " ** _She really looks like her doesn't she?_** " His "other" asked. The rider said nothing and gave the girl on ground a smile. John walked closer to her, ignoring the surrounding eyes of that looked at him, and knelt down to look her in the eyes. The young girl was nervous as to why this stranger helped her.

Both John and the symbiote noticed the nervous look on the girl's face. John gave another smile before he spoke. "You have nothing to worry about, miss. I'm only here to help." John said with soft tone with a hint of seriousness in it. The girl looked at him with teary eyes.

Carrie took a moment before speaking herself. "Why? You don't know me." She said as few more tears of fear fell down her face. She was afraid that this was just another trick by someone. The sight caused the rider's face to sadden as well. "You just want to trick me, right?" The girl said with soft sniffles.

The sniffles from the made John fear that the thug had already harmed the poor girl before he arrived at the scene. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but the young telekinetic saw his outstretched hand. Before he even touched, she flinched away a bit in fear. John retracted his hand from her. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise you, miss. I just want to make sure that asshole didn't hurt you." The rider said in a soothing tone, in hopes of convincing the young town native.

Carrie looked in the rider's eyes in search of signs of deception, but searched in vain. Instead she found nothing but concern. Concern for _HER._ This was a strange thing for her to find, since she was the outcast of the entire town. "Why? Why should I believe anything you say?" She asked with a hint of anger, a hint the rider received but did not show on his facial expression.

John had to convince the girl that his intentions were good. Then he remembered something from the night, where he first laid eyes upon her. "If I were to trick you, miss." He said as he reached into his right pocket to pull something out. He held his right hand closed before the girl, who looked at it intensely.

The rider gave a wider smile as he opened his fist and showed a silver cross. Carrie's eyes widened as she recognized the cross as her own. Her eyes met the rider's eyes. "Pretty sure our…. "mutual friend" would be very mad if that were to happen." John said as he searched for a word to describe the symbiotic hero.

Carrie finally realized that this was the friend that Anti-Venom talked about. "Wouldn't you agree, Carrietta White?" John asked, which caused the girl to give a shocked impression and looked back to the rider. For a few moments neither of them said nothing to each other in somewhat comfortable silence. Though the rider had to be the one to break it. "So…you still want be sitting on the ground or what?" John asked with a chuckle.

The girl realized that she had remained seated on the ground this entire time. She blushed as the boy in front of her pointed it out. Both rose to their feet, the rider helped the town native as he was worried she had gotten hurt.

Carrie gave the young man before her a look over before asking. "You know him?" John gave a confused look; which Carrie took notice of. She looked around before explaining. "You know Anti-Venom, right?" Carrie asked in a whisper and pointed at the cross in his hand. "I gave him my cross before." She was worried if the boy had stolen it from the hero somehow.

John nodded. "Yeah he's a good friend of mine" John said as he reached his hand out and placed the cross in the girl's hand, which she accepted. " ** _Good friend? That sounds like an understatement, if you ask me._** " His other said with a mused tone. The host took notice of his partner's comment but did nothing to respond to it.

Instead he held out his hand. "My Name is John. John Strikez." Carrie saw the extended hand and thought about walking away. But then she thought about everything the hero told her about his friend. "Someone that would accept her." She looked at the man once again and extended her own hand and shook his.

"My name is... is Carrie. Carrie White" She stuttered with a smile. The rider kept his smile as he saw the other girl return with one of her own. " _She's got a beautiful smile._ " John thought to himself. The Anti-Symbiote residing inside was happy to hear his host be happy.

The touch from the handshake between the two was nothing new to the rider, but to the young telekinetic, it was another story. The sensation from the touch made her heart beat rapidly. The reason for this to happen, was unknown to her. They released their hold on each other's hands.

John too felt something new from their handshake, a feeling he had not felt before. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard soft whispers around him and the young girl. He looked around and found several groups of students, still looking at the both of them with interested eyes. John felt Carrie shake with fear from the stares. " ** _Despicable creatures, these ones._** " His "other" said with venom in its voice.

John looked at the groups and narrowed his eyes in predatory way. The sudden glare from the rider caused the groups of students to jump a little before dissipating and walking away. ´The rider turned to look at the young girl and found her with her eyes going up and down his body.

" ** _Looks the interest in the other is not as one-sided, as you thought, huh John?_** " The symbiote told his host with a mental grin. The rider suddenly felt his cheeks heat up, as he knew his "other" was right. Back in New York, John had no trouble with finding a girl who was interested in him. He had met girls who openly flirted with him on numerous occasions, but never found any of them interesting.

Carrie looked up and down his body. She soon realized that the more she did this, the harder it was to stop. She stopped when looked up to the rider's face and found his eyes looking at her. A bright shade of red swept over her face, as she was caught red-handed. Carrie turned away before she remembered to say something.

She turned her gaze back to the rider and slowly a smile formed on her face. "Thank you" Carrie said with sincerity in her voice. The rider had a confused look as he heard her say that. Carrie saw that and explained. "Thank you for saving from that guy, Billy I mean" She said his name with a hint of fear. Carrie looked down at the ground as she went over the different outcomes, had John not intervened.

Carrie froze when she felt a hand on her chin and gently lifted her head to look at John. She met the kind blue eyes and a warm smile of a concerned man. "You don't have to thank me for that. That guy had no right to handle a beautiful young woman like that." John said with conviction and a wider smile.

Looking behind the girl, John walked around her and knelt down to pick up a schoolbag. Seeing that some of its contents are missing, he looked again and found the missing objects. He picked them up and put them inside. Carrie noticed this, and was visibly worried. Worried about being late, before her mother came home, worried about being sent into her "prayer closet" again.

Suddenly seeing the fear-stricken look on the girls face, caused the rider and his "other" to wonder what had her this scared this time. His "other" then remembered something " ** _John, you don't think she's afraid of her mother, do you?_** " The symbiote asked with concerned voice. " _From what you told me from her cross and the look of fear on her face._ " John thought with sadness before continuing. " _I'd say you were yes; she is afraid of her mother._ "

Rising to his feet again, the rider thought for a moment before an idea came to mind. "Hey, if late for something, then I can give you a ride, if you want?" John asked with an honest voice. Carrie heard the offer and had noticed the honesty in the rider's voice. She felt as though she could trust him, but she was still unsure if this was the right thing to do or not.

Being silent in thoughts before speaking, Carrie sighed before speaking. "I don't know." She said with disappointment in her voice. John knew that he had not gotten her trust yet. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Back in New York, he learned one important thing before he joined his team. Trust is a bridge that needs to build in time, not in a rush. If so then it is poorly made, and will crumble with a single misstep.

Stilling wanting to the help the poor girl, John did not back down. "I know, you don't trust me, Carrie." John said as he took a step closer to the town native. "But, our friend, Anti-Venom, does trust you. If he trusts you, then so can I." The rider told the young girl, and received a smile from her.

Wanting to trust the man before her, the friend of her savior, Carrie hesitated a moment before answering him. "Okay." She said with a smile. The facial expression was reflected on the rider's face. John looked over to the side and nodded towards something. Carrie followed his gaze and gasped at the sight of the source.

On the other side of the road, opposite of the school, stood a big black motorcycle. The type of motorcycle was unknown to the young girl, though that was mattered little to her. John and Carrie walked towards the motorcycle. Being closer to the motorcycle made things a bit clearer, as Carrie saw the words "Harley Davidson" on the left side of the motorcycle.

Noticing the gaped mouth on the girl made the rider smile, as he thought back to a similar time from his past. "You have never rode on a motorcycle, have you Carrie?" John asked. He got a shaking head as response. He smiled and open the saddle, pulling out a spare helmet and handed it to the girl. "Then you're in for a real treat."

Carrie noticed only one helmet. She was about to say something, but the rider knew what she was about to say. "I don't wear helmets; they get too itchy for my big head." He said in a mock voice and poked the side of his head with his finger, which caused Carrie to laugh a little. " _She has a beautiful laugh_ " he thought. His "other" mentally smiled at the thought of his host.

Carrie strapped the helmet on, while John straddle the motorcycle. Carrie joined him as well, taking a seat behind the rider. The close contact to the rider, made Carrie's insides heat up, for an unknown reason. "Since this is your first time on a motorcycle, you might wanna hold on tight." John told the girl behind him, the words were enough to make her lose her mind. But she thought he only said out of concern of her security.

She did as she was told, wrapping both arms around his waist. This time, John was the one heating up from the contact. He looked over his shoulder and saw the girl with a pink shade on her cheeks and bright smile. He turned his eyes back in front of him and started the motorcycle. The revving of the motorcycle could be felt by both rider and passenger. John turned his ride around and speeds up as he drives to his passenger's home.

Neither of them noticing the glaring eyes of several students watching the interaction between the two. Though among all those glaring eyes, were a pair of eyes from a certain teacher, watching with concern at the two. Concern for the young telekinetic...

 **To Be Continued…**

So now that these two have met each other, what will this mean for them?


	5. Chapter 5: Tech Support

Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait, but i'm back again with another chapter. HURRAY!

And before you start, remember this is fanfiction. Meaning I don't own any of the stories. Also like a friend told me; Anything is possible.

WELLL enough of that, time for a bedtime story right? Enjoy

Chapter 5: Tech Support

Given this was her first ride on a motorcycle, Carrie felt nothing but an adrenaline rush coursing through her entire body. Butterflies in her stomach kept fluttering in frenzy inside of her and the feeling grew wildly out control whenever she looked either sides.

Seeing the world pass her by so fast it simply made her heart race, even more so when she noticed the motorcycle accelerating picking up speed. It was an indescribable feeling for the young town girl to feel. The feeling caused Carrie to tighten her grip around the rider's waist and giggle loudly.

She felt safe with John, especially after he saved her from Billy Nolan's wrath. She may have felt this way because of Anti-Venom's advice about John be a trustworthy friend. He never insulted her and he even offered her a ride home, which gracefully accepted. Though Carrie still felt a strange sense of familiarity ever since she met John, but she could not place it yet. Instead she continued giggling and nudged her head into the rider's back with a smile on her face.

John looked over his shoulder to find Carrie's head on his back and giggling. They never met each other's eyes, but he felt strange feelings he had not experienced before. When he heard the town native giggle, he could no longer hear the roaring engine of his motorcycle. His stomach was instantly filled with butterflies, when he felt small arms tightening around his waist.

Though none of that compared to how he felt when felt the girl behind smile into his back. His heart fluttered when he felt that, and he even gave a wide smile of his own at these feelings. " ** _She seems very happy right now_** " John's other stated.

" _Glad to hear that._ " John thought back to his "other". John snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a small arm raised beside him, pointing towards a house, not far from them. "That's your house?" The rider asked curiously as the pointed house, while he looked over his shoulder to speak with his passenger.

Carrie nodded as her eyes darted to all sides, as if being on guard for something or someone to appear. The motorcycle slowed down as they neared the house. When they were directly in front of the house, John stopped his ride. John, like his "other", gave the house a once over. Neither of them knew why, but they felt something strange about this place.

John got off his motorcycle. "Wait a second." He said before Carrie got off as well. He placed a hand on either side of her shoulder. The sudden touch made Carrie freeze, which was then followed by a yelp of surprise as she was lifted off the motorcycle and placed on the ground.

Carrie gave a surprised look at the rider because of the sudden action. John met her gaze and gave a smirk. "Sorry, I used to do this with my little sister." He explained to the town native. As a response, she gave a surprised look.

"You got a little sister?" Carrie asked curiously at thought of her savior having siblings. John gave a hesitant nod. The memories were making him a little sad, which was shown on his facial expression. The young telekinetic saw his facial expression change, and felt guilt for causing him sadness.

Carrie chose not to go further into the matter for now. Instead she looked around as if she were on the lookout for something. John saw this and got curious as to her sudden action. His "other" had a theory though to her action. " ** _You don't think she's looking out for mother, do you?_** " The symbiote thought to his host.

" _I do, yeah_ " John answered his partner. He took a step closer to Carrie. The closed gap between them gave a little shock to the young telekinetic. "Something wrong, Carrie?" John asked, although both he and his partner knew why she acted as she did.

Carrie looks back at John with a nervous look. "Nothing, just thought I heard something." She said with a fearful voice. John heard the fear in her voice. He wanted to help her somehow, though he chose not to rush her. He had not earned her trust yet he felt.

Carrie turned around and walked to the door. Stood at the second step on the stairs to her house, before she turned around to look at the rider once again. John saw this and straighten his back. He felt his cheeks heat up when he saw a wide smile on Carrie's face. "Thanks for the ride home, John."

John hesitated for a moment before he returned with a smile of his own. "Don't mention Carrie. Anytime you need a ride home, you can find me at your school." He offered.

Those kind words from this guy, whom she had just met today, widened the already big smile on her face. Her own cheeks reddened with a shade of pink, before opening the door to her house walk inside.

John watched her walk inside before he turned around to straddle his motorcycle again. Before starting the engine, he took a lingering look at the girl's house. " ** _John_** " his thoughts were interrupted by the seriousness in his partner's voice. John started his engine and turned his motorcycle around.

Before he gave the go-ahead to the symbiote, his partner had already started speaking its mind. " ** _That place is the same place where we first saw Carrie, since coming to this place. And where we felt the strange energy wave from._** " The Anti-Symbiote said to his host.

"We need to help Carrie somehow, but to do that we need more information about her." He said at loud, as the sound of his running engine deafened his voice to others aside from his partner. He tightens his grip on the handles as he chose his next words carefully. "The others can't help us here, though. So only one other man we can ask then." His other knew who his spoke.

John sped up his motorcycle in anger at thought of asking that one person from his past. "Even if it is that man." As John said this, his eyes flashed red. The remained red till all the way to the hotel.

X

Back inside of his hotel room, John was sitting on his bed with both arms bent at the elbows, resting on his knees. Both of his hands intertwined as John thought hard about what to do next. He needed to know more about Carrie but he would he really go as far as asking that someone for help to do so. That someone who took everything from John, his last family.

John stretched out his right hand and looked at it thoughtfully before reaching his decision. "V….. I need it, for Carrie." The rider said out loud to the Anti-symbiote inside of him.

Moment passed before the symbiote responded to its hosts command with a mental nod. A second later, a white ball of goo formed on John's outstretched hand. The ball popped a second later, and an old flip phone now rested on right palm.

Symbiotes have the handy ability to store numerous objects inside of them. Some of his friends called them "pocket dimensions". The others mainly used them for keeping their money safe, since New York was kind of the kingpin for bank robbery.

John used this ability to store money, like the others, but also some important items. Items from his old life as the young man who aspired to be a soldier. Inside of him, he kept money, pictures from his old house, as well as a special phone he had recently gotten from a dreadful source.

John stared at the phone before he flipped it open. " ** _John, there are other options._** " His partner said as John scrolled the contact list to find a specific name. He found the name and tighten his grip on the phone. "I have to, V." He said before rang up the name and pressed the phone to his ear. "For Carrie."

X

( ** _Malibu, California_** )

Inside of a technologically advanced garage, the various sounds different machines filled the room. Blue holographic-screens hovering around the room, each of which showing different parts of what appeared to be an iron suit. Sounds of a computer buttons being pushed vaguely heard as the sound of rock music could be heard from the sound

On one end of the garage was a desk, with more blue holographic-screens above it. Some of them showing armor for legs, arms, the torso, and a helmet. Behind the desk a couple of male arms raised into the air, closed in on a couple of screens. Those same screens were all of a sudden folded into a ball and thrown into a paper basket, like it was a basketball.

"He shoots annnnndddd…" a voice suddenly said with hopeful tone, as the ball was thrown and then it hits the basket. "He scores!" The voice exclaimed with joy and raised clenched hands in mock victory.

Suddenly the music was shut off. "Jarvis, why did you kill my tunes?" The voice asked with clear annoyance, as the sound of a phone ringing filled the entire garage. "And when did I get an old ring tone like that one?" The voice asked with a curious tone.

" **I'm sorry, Mr. Stark it appears to be a phone call from your phone.** " A male, robotic voice said with a british accent from the sound system.

The male who spoke with the AI, rose from behind his desk, revealing Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. Standing tall in a dark shirt, equally dark jeans covering his legs, and his signature arc reactor shining brightly on chest. All that and a curious expression on his face. "No phone of mine should have this annoying as hell tone." Tony said as he looked around his desk for the source.

The AI was silent for a moment before speaking. " **Sir, the tone belongs to the phone, you received from Mr. John Strikez.** "

The moment Tony registered that name, he felt as though his soul and his entire body froze. "Jarvis?" Tony asked with a low voice. "Give me the phone." The AI confirmed the command be turning on a light on a table near the desk.

Tony took short strides as he made his way to the table. He felt as though all machines, all sounds around him had gone deaf, as the only sound he could hear was the ringing tone from the phone. He reached the table and found his phone.

The phone was still the same as he got. An old flip phone, that no one of this modern age would use anymore.

Tony gave it a long look as it continued ringing. He gulped a little before he flipped it open, and put it his right ear. The man known as Iron Man heard the line connect on the other side. "Hello?" Tony asked with a low voice, afraid of what the caller might need from him.

X

 ** _(Chamberlain, Maine)_**

"This isn't a social call, Stark." John said with a serious voice including clear hints of disgust. His "other" were not far behind, growling at the memory of the last time he heard that same voice, back in New York. "I would have gladly chosen anyone other than you for this."

On the other end of the line, Tony felt the words cutting into him like knives. He had no right to speak to young Strikez boy… especially after his involvement with his sister.

"But you're the only one who can get me what I need in short time, so here we are." John said with anger in voice.

Tony blinked a few times before he mustered the courage to speak back. "What do you need from me?" The avenger asked with curiosity as the last thing he expected was for a favor by John Strikez.

John took a big inhale and exhaled before speaking. "I need you to give me everything you can find a girl. Social medias, medical records, state files, etc." John made a promise to himself. He would help Carrie White no matter what, so he needed to this. "Anything you can find on this individual, I want you to send it to me, got it Stark?" John asked.

Tony was surprised that John would show interest in someone, and especially ask him, of all people, for help. "Got it, but who is this person of interest, actually?" Tony asked with curiosity. The response was silence, dead silence even.

Neither of the two said anything for a while. John knew he had to this, so he chose to be the one to break the silence. "Carrie White." John answered with serious tone, empathizing his determination on this matter. "Carrietta White. If that helps matters"

The name was unfamiliar to the Stark Industries CEO. Though when John mentioned the name of the person of interest, Tony had Jarvis start a search for anything he could find on Carrie White. "Okay, I've already started a search for this Carrie White, so should be done in about an hour or so." Tony stated before continuing. "I'll send it to you by then."

John was glad to hear that, but he refused to give his thanks to this man. The biker tightened his grip around the phone to ear. "Good, and don't expect a" thank you", got it?" John responded with a cold voice.

The Stark CEO was silent for a while before he answered the biker on the other end of the line. "I know, John." Tony said with a fearful voice before he continued. "John, before you hang up…. I'm sorry for what happened."

Tony swallowed a large gulp. "F- f- for what happened to Ruby." He stuttered through the line.

The moment John heard him say that name, his vision went red.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY HER NAME YOU BASTARD!" It took all of John's willpower to not hurl the phone into the wall as he heard his sister's name. During times like this, the Anti-Symbiote was unable to calm his host no matter what.

"You're the reason she is no longer here with us, you bastard!" John shouted through the phone. "You still have it, don't you? That piece of **metallic shit right? The suit you made to rescue civilians from disaster right?** " Even John never noticed his voice changing to demonic during this conversation.

" **I hope that you keep that suit around as a reminder of your failure to save my sister, and I hope that the memory will haunt you till the day you are six feet under.** " John said with a slow deep demon-like voice. John hang up the flip phone and placed it on the bed.

X

 ** _(Malibu, California)_**

Tony heard his line on the end hang up, so he did the same. He breathed heavily at the memory of the incident. Even now he could still hear the screams of John's little sister last moments. He ran his hands through his hair, finding it very wet from sweating.

Tony looked towards his suits in their respective casing. He took slow steps towards them. "Jarvis, bring up Mark 35" Tony requested his AI system. A moment later round circle panel on the floor opened up and one of the many Iron Man suits came up, standing on a platform. This specific one though was very special to him though.

Standing on the platform was a suit, with a bright red colored armor, together with dark steel silver platings on some areas. The armor design was based off on that of a lobster, together with it long retractable pincer-like claws on its arms, which were its defining feature.

These retractable claws were red colored Retractable Pneumatic Pinchers. Thanks to the Mark 35 capability of super-strength, most of which is directed towards its pinchers, as it is a Disaster Rescue Suit. The suit was nicknamed "Red Snapper". Tony walked towards the suit and stood before it, no more than 2 feet from it.

"You still have that one?" Tony looked over his shoulder to find the source of the female voice that asked.

Walking towards him, was his female assistant, a tall woman with light-red hair in a white business suit, Pepper Potts. Pepper moved to stand beside her boss and look at the suit with him. Pepper knew why her boss looked at this suit and what it meant to Tony Stark.

"Yeah, I do" Tony finally answered his assistant with sad voice. "John Strikez just called me, of all people." Tony said with a surprised voice, which Pepper responded to turn to look at him with a surprised look. Pepper knew who John was, which made her wonder why he called Tony.

"Why?" Pepper asked with curiosity. Tony turned to her and gave an expression devoid of emotions, which was followed by him telling his assistant of the conversation with the young Strikez boy.

X

 ** _(Chamberlain, Maine)_**

John closed the phone again. He took a seat back on his bed, as he continued breathing heavily. His partner was able to soothe him this time quickly. Though neither of them could stop the tears fall from his eyes, as he recalled his sister's last words. He still felt as though her voice said the words inside of his head.

" _John? Sorry but I won't make it to dinner. Love you J_ " Her last words were like that.

There was suddenly beeping that interrupted his thoughts. The sound came from outside his door. John wiped his eyes before he rose to his feet and walked to the door. He put hand on the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door to see no one standing there, though he could still hear the beeping sound.

" ** _John look up_** " John looked up and his eyes widened as he saw one of Tony Starks suits hovering in the air and looking back at him. The suit raised his right hand and pointed towards something. John followed the direction of the pointed hand and found a box there. The rider looked back up to find the suit was nowhere to be found.

John returned his attention to the box and picked it up. He brought the box back inside of his room and opened it. Inside of the box, was a laptop with the Stark Industries symbol on it. "I hope you did this right, Stark." John muttered as he picked up the laptop.

John looked around a found a small table nearby which he brought over to the side of the bed, he placed the laptop on the table. He took a seat on the bed and opened the computer, where he found a small note attached to the screen. He picked up the note and read it.

" _I saw some of the stuff this girl had gone through, if anyone can help her, then it's you._ " The note said.

John found it curious, especially the first part. "… _some of the stuff this girl had gone through..._ " John looked at the note again before he turned it around and found another text. " _Thought you could use a hand, so I gave you my right-hand._ "

" _Right-hand? What does that mean?_ " John thought to himself and his partner. He placer the note on the table and started the laptop. The screen turned from black to clear blue all of a sudden. The sudden color change caused the rider to be uneasy.

" **Good evening Mr. Strikez** " A male, robotic voice said with a british accent said. The ride quickly rose to his feet as he could not find the owner of the strange voice.

"Who's there" John said with an angered voice, ready to attack if necessary.

" **I am Jarvis, Mr. Strikez. Mr. Starks personal artificial intelligent system.** " The voice, now known as Jarvis, said to the rider.

John found this curious as how he was brought here, before he remembered something. He turned his gaze to the laptop with shining blue screen. "The laptop? Stark brought you via the laptop, didn't he?" John asked the AI.

" **That is correct, Mr. Strikez.** " The AI answered the rider, as he took his seat back in front of the laptop. " **Mr. Stark thought that you could perhaps use some assistance with you quest to help Ms. Carrie White.** " The AI continued.

John hated Tony Stark but he also knew that he would keep his word. Though he expected him to send his AI system to help him. John gave a small smile at this offer. As long he was able to help Carrie, then he would use whatever resource he had.

"Back to business then" John said as four blue holographic screens popped up from the laptop's screen. The four screens formed a square. "What do you have for me, Jarvis?"

Jarvis showed four screens, each of them showing something different while he went through local files on the young girl.

John touched one of the screens, which showed her birth records as well as her medical history. Oddly enough the latter was very short;

 _Carrietta Natalie White, born on September 21, 1995_

 _Father: Ralph Avery White, deceased_

 _Mother: Margaret Alyn White._

 _Medical Records: None_

 _Current status: Senior at Ewan High School_

John grew concerned as he read this. He asked Jarvis to refresh the site, to see if mistakes were made, though no mistakes were made. John was beyond worried as he saw. " ** _She never had an appointment since she was little? Not even a check-up?_** " The Anti-Symbiote asked with a worried tone. John was silent, though a couple of questions came to thought as he saw this.

What kind of mother is Margaret White? What kind of mother didn't take their child to a doctor, to check on their well-being?

John shook his head, as he went to through the other screens. This one showing her school activities. While her grades were average at some subjects, at others she was excelled at. Like math, english and sowing. There were some comments from her teachers as well;

" _Carrie White is extremely talented when it comes to writing poetry, though she kind of disappears into the back._ "

John smiled at this comment. His smile faded when he went to another screen, displaying disciplinary actions. Not against her, but against the number of people who have bullied her. It seemed a list as long as a school registration. Some of the names repeated themselves again and again, starting from her time in sixth grade to her time as a high school senior, today.

The leader behind all of this, seemed to be the same woman who, along with her boyfriend, tried to run Carrie over; Chris Hargensen. It seemed this girl always got out of her problems by running to her father, who was a lawyer. Most likely, one of those parents who believes that their "little angels" could never do anything wrong. " ** _Disgusting_** " The Symbiote thought. His host nodded as he swiped to the last screen.

If any of the last information from the last screens was still on his mind, it all forgotten now by what was on the screen before him. John saw a YouTube video, displaying a girl's locker room. The video showed a terrified a Carrie White struggling to crawl back along the floor, while clutching a towel that was barely covering her body from exposure. The white cloth showed blood spots.A group of girls chanted "Plug it up! Plug it up!" repeatedly while throwing tampons and pads at the poor girl.

John, nor his partner, had never seen anything like this. And both of them felt rage sparking from an ember to flame within seconds. His fists were clenched so hard so they cracked and were about to turn white… though not from the strain. The horrific laughter from these girls, the fearful cries and anguished from the girl who have fallen victim to this horrific stunt.

John looked at the screen, at the young girl being tormented by these vicious humans. For every painful second that ticked by, his eyes reddened till nothing but red could be seen from his eyes.

"ST **OP!** " He shouted while he slammed his right hand into one of the bedposts, breaking it apart. The video paused, stopping at the image of Carrie's frightful face. John rose to his feet and looked at the frozen image of the young girl. His heart broke at the frozen image, and his anger ever growing.

" **John, look at the mirror.** " His "other" said, which peaked the rider's curiosity as his partner had remained silent throughout the video. John turned to looked at the mirror in on the wall to his right, the sight was something he had never expected before.

Reflected on the mirror's surface, was John Strikez's body, though not entirely. The right-half of his body was cover from head to toe in the Anti-Symbiote. He often accepted imagined himself as such. Half-man, half-demon, though until now he had never taken on this form.

John walked over to the mirror, touching the mirror when it was within arm's length. Sliding his fingers over the reflected side of his enveloped side. He knew that he would have to bear the fate of turning into a demon-like creature whenever he had to fight or in emergencies, though for him to turn into this, was something new.

The Anti-Symbiote hold off speaking its mind as it let the sight of his host's reflection sink in. " ** _Look back at the frozen image again_** " John turned and looked at the Carrie's frozen image again. He walked closer till he stood right in front of it. The frightful expression on her face made the flame of rage inside of John burn brighter.

Since he left New York, John had to subdue all of his "heroic" instincts, no matter what. But now every last one of them went back with a vengeance, almost forcing him to let Anti-Venom rain Hell on those who tormented this poor young woman. He was tempted to do so. Who could stop him?

" ** _I would!_** " The Anti-Symbiote snapped. This tune was new for the rider to hear from his partner. " ** _Bullies or not John, I refuse to let you use this power to hurt a flock of high school students._** " The stern tone from his partner, made John curious as to why the Symbiote would defend these terrible people.

He was about to question his partner, but he was too late. " ** _AND how would Carrie feel about the fact, that her "saviour" suddenly went on a killing a spree?_** "

John widened his eyes as he finally understood his partner's words. The thought of hurting those kids was tempting, though it would not solve anything. John's eyes returned to the screens, to meet Carrie's frozen eyes. He took a couple of breaths before he took back his seat back on the bed.

John made the symbiote retract itself back inside of him. He smiled as he felt his "other" soothe him with its powers. "Thank you, V" John told his partner, who in response gave a mental nod at the words of gratitude from its host.

John's skipped around the four screens, his mind clicked as he forgot about the contents of the fourth screen. He brought it up to the front. The fourth screen showed a class photo of Carrie's entire class. John examined the photo thoroughly as he then remembered something. "Jarvis? This photo includes Carrie's bullies, right?"

The AI processed the photo for a minute before it had the answer. " **Yes it does, Mr. Strikez.** " AI responded.

John gave a half-smile he now knew what he had to do. "Ready for some more studying, V?" John asked his partner. His partner gave a mentally raised brow at John's stupid question, like it had better things to do. John smirked as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Looks like we'll have to bone up on Ewan High School, then"

John looked up at the blue screens before he spoke. "Jarvis, bone me"

X

( ** _White's Residence_** )

Carrie sat at her dinner table, eating her dinner. Sitting across from her was her mother, Margaret White. Silence filled the entire house, neither of them willing to break it by saying a work to each other. This was the usual setting in the White house for as long as either of them could remember.

Afraid of being banished to the closet, the young White woman chose to remain silent. Though of most Carrie feared her mother's reaction if her powers were revealed.

Anything that was even considered normal or ordinary, her mother considered it a pest. Even the simple things like the modern technology and expressions of a human's true self, was a sin in her eyes. Even interacting with the opposite gender would lead to intercourse, which would cause the young women to bear, in her eyes, a curse.

Thankfully, her daughter knew better. She knew that those facts were false and was nowhere to be found in the bible. But afraid of falling victim to her mother's wrath once more if she went against her words, she chose silence. Carrie still remembered the times from when her mother had hit her, with her hand or the bible, or forced her into the closet to pray.

The silence was broken as the elder White member chose to break the uneasy silence. "How was school today?" The sudden question had the younger White member jump in her seat.

"It was…. good" Carrie said with hesitation in her voice.

Her mother noted the hesitation in her daughter's voice, and chose a pointed a straight question. "Did you sin, child?" She asked pointedly.

Carrie shook her head "No Momma." She bit her lip as he thought about how to continue the conversation. Though that was all in vain, when her mother snapped her hand across the table and gripped her daughters hand. "Ahhh!" Carrie ached in pain at the sudden rough contact.

"What is this?" Her mother asked in angered voice, as she pointed at her daughter's left elbow. Her mother pointed towards a dark spot on her elbow. Carrie instantly knew that the mark appeared from school, when Chris' boyfriend shoved her to the ground.

"Where did you get this?" Her mother asked with nothing close to resembling either concern or worry for her child.

Carrie contemplated her next words, even more afraid now than before. "I – I fell, Mom-Momma" Carrie stuttered as her mother's grip on her wrist tightened. She was afraid what her mother would do if she found out she was shoved to ground. Her mother would definitely think she "sinned", and her falling was a punishment.

Margaret looked intensely at her daughter's eyes for any signs of deceit. She narrowed his eyes. "You fell?" Her mother asked with disbelief. She rose from the table, still holding on to her daughter's hand. "Perhaps this was God's punishment for your sinning, child?"

Normally her mother's words of her false sinning would have struck Carrie pretty hard. Though this time, that did not happen. She just remembered that this caused her to meet John Strikez. She felt her cheeks heat up a bit from the memory, which also caused a small smile.

Unfortunately, her mother saw her daughter's facial expression change. "Why are yo -" She stopped as her face turned pale. "You met a boy, did you not?" She asked with fear and anger in her voice. Anger at her daughter disobeying her.

Carrie shook her head. "No Momma, I promise." Even though she knew it was wrong to lie to her parent, Carrie saw no other option to help out of his situation.

Her mother was silent, looking at her daughter's facial expression for the smallest hint of deceit. "Very well, child." Margaret said with a low voice, as she also released her grip on her daughter's wrist. "Now go take a bath and get ready for bed. And remember to pray before bed."

Carrie could only nod as she rose to her feet and left the kitchen, making her way to the upper story of her house. Carrie knew what her mother's reaction would be if John's name was mentioned. She knew her mother would have persuaded her to believe what going to use her, mistreat her, like she did with other boys.

But Carrie knew she would be wrong about John. Something about John made Carrie trust him. He was a stranger in this town, and yet he chose to help her, out of the kindness in his heart. When she reached her bedroom, Carrie raised her hand and concentrated, causing a pair of clothes and a towel to float into her outstretched arms, before heading into the bathroom, to bathe.

While she waited for the water to reach the right temperature, all she could think about was meeting the young rider again.

 **To be continued….**

 **John wants to save the young girl from her constant torment at her school, but what wicked ideas came to his mind?**

 **Stay tuned to found out...**


	6. Chapter 6: Girl's First Date

Sorry for the long wait guys, hope you guys haven't given up on me just yet. And remember guys, in Fanfiction anything is possible.

I own nothing, and ENJOY!

Chapter 6: Girl's First Date

The morning was filled with birds chirping and the sound of passing car engines. Though there was one thing that filled the young rider, and that was a bright flame of determination, having set his sights on visiting Ewan High School, the high school that had caused Carrie so much horror made grip his handles harder.

All the information he got form the Stark CEO and his AI system was very useful, but he thought it would be a good idea to get the lay of the land, or the school in this case. He looked to the left and saw the school and pulled up to the parking lot.

He turned off his engine but remained seated on the motorcycle. He looked around the schoolgrounds and the entrance, he noticed the lack of students which meant that the students were already inside and had gone to their respective classes. He gave a little smile as he realized Carrie was in there in class.

He got of his motorcycle and stood in front of the school, admiring it for a while. It looked like most of the high schools he saw back in New York, after seeing the video of Carrie's important life moment being mistreated for the fun of her tormenters only caused his hatred to grow. He exhaled a withheld deep breath, "It's amazing what horrors can lie behind an innocent front." He said with clenched fists.

His partner mentally agreed with its host, even after everything they learned about Carrie the two of them still had trouble comprehending how her situation. How was this enough reason to hurt a poor and lonely girl?

John looked to the side and stopped. He saw the area where he stopped that wannabe thug from further bringing harm to Carrie, only a coward like him would hurt a defenceless girl. The thought of remembering that guy was enough to tempt him to find him and show him a world of suffering. Even though John had seen villains fight dirty in every possible way, he still found cowards to be the worst kind of humans in the world.

He was glad he able to prevent that guy to do anymore harm. He turned back to entrance and glad that no one was here to see him, they might think he would something reckless after everything he had witness since coming to town. John was deep in his thoughts when something snapped him out of trance.

."Excuse me?!" Someone yelled. John turned around to find an older woman walking towards him. The woman was a redhaired woman, wearing a grey sweater zipped up to the chest, showing a blue top inside. She was also wearing, what seems to be gym shorts. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Though none of that meant anything, as her facial expression was one of worry, concern, anger and a small hint of curiosity.

" _Not more trouble, I hope?_ " John gulped at the sight of the woman striding towards him, though he was always curious of the strange humming from his partner. " ** _She seems familiar, this one._** " His other stated at the sight of the woman.

Before John could comment on his partner's statement, the woman stood before him now. Even though John was taller than the woman, she still looked him up and down with a questioning look.

She looked him directly in the eyes, her facial expression from before had softened a bit after taking in John's form.

She exhaled before speaking "Sorry, but..." She paused. "I saw you with Carrie White yesterday… Giving her a ride after helping her from Billy Nolan." She said with a small smile.

The smile seemed to be one of comfort and gratitude, but John had no idea as to what to say to this woman, causing him to grow a little tense at the sight of the woman. "I'm sorry, but who are you ma'am?" John couldn't help but ask.

The redhead exhaled once again before answering. "I'm Rita Desjardin, the P.E. teacher of Ewan High School." John calmed down a little as he remembered the name "Desjardin" from his "other". The knowledge of meeting the woman, who helped Carrie, made John give a smile. The smile did however cause a confused look on the teacher's face.

"You're the teacher who helped Carrie White during the incident…" John exhaled and clenched his fists at the memory of that video from last night. "In the shower rooms." John closed his eyes and calmed himself down with deep breaths.

He opened his eyes again and saw the intense eyes of a fierce woman who's ready to spring into action, the sight of those eyes actually scared a little. The teachers back straighten her back and her shoulders tensed at the brief moment when she heard that sentence. "You saw it?" Like John, Rita too was enraged of the memory of the incident being published. John nodded.

A sudden flash of rage washed over the teacher's eyes, she then took a step closer to the rider. "Why did you help Carrie?" she asked with hate in her voice.

John was about to speak, but Rita took a step closer and locked eyes with John. "And, I swear, if this is some kind of joke you're planning on some lonely, defenceless girl, then -" The teacher stopped speaking when the rider looked back right back at her with a look similar to her own, but his was a look with absolute hate in his eyes.

His "other" wanted to soothe its host a little, but after hearing the teacher accuse John like, he chose to remain silent this time. "With all due respect, ma'am." John said as he took a step closer to the teacher, who seemed a little frightened of the rider now. "I am NOTHING like the boys, or the people, of this school or even this damn town!" he said with venom in his voice.

The P.E. teacher wanted to speak, but she was now afraid of speaking, afraid of how this unknown rider would react to it. "Unlike the people who see Carrie White as the dirt beneath their feet. I am a person who cares about others unlike the guys of this school. I care about Carrie, so DO NOT LUMP IN WITH THOSE GUYS!" Normally John would never raise his voice at a woman, though he despised being put in the same category as the same people who hurt others for fun.

Rita remained silent to let the rider speak his mind. To hear someone, a stranger, speak like that about the girl who was seen as the town's outcast, was an indescribable feeling to feel. All of the warning signals in her head turned off. Like there was an instinct that told her to trust this man, that he was nothing like the others.

She smiled as she heard John say all those things. The sudden smile caused the rider to feel uneasy, he had no idea as to what say or do, though he was even more confused when the teacher reached behind her to pull something out of her back pockets. It was two colored pieces of papers. Both of which, John took them to take a better look at. John raised an eyebrow when he saw " _Ewan High School Senior Prom: 23_ _nd_ _7:00 pm_ "

He looked back to the teacher, who was still smiling. "What's this for?" John asked.

"Well, some of the faculty members owed me a favour after helping Carrie, so I pulled a few strings anddd" she motioned for the tickets. "I got you tickets for prom, as a thank-you for helping Carrie, when no one else did." She said with appreciation in her voice.

John looked back at the tickets and then he turned back to the teacher. He smiled at the nice gesture. His smile quickly faded as he remembered something. "umm" John paused. "Ms. Desjardin, right?"

Rita nodded at his question. "I'm really glad for this gift, I truly am."

John hesitated before going the big question. "Ms. Desjardin, is there anything you can tell me about Carrie?" He knew that this question is a big one, but he knew that he had to know more about Carrie, and who's better than one of her educators.

She got tense at the question. The red-haired woman exhaled her tension in the form of a sigh. "Carrie's…. has had it tougher than others for as long as I can recall. I became part of the faculty a little after the beginning of this year, but from the rumours I've heard from the other staff members and some students, that she had been cruelly picked on since she was in middle school."

John looked with a surprised look at that. He felt a spark inside him slowly turning into a flame of rage, his partner felt the flame too and was concerned if John might react too violently.

The rider felt his partner John exhaled in an effort to prevent the flame from bursting into an inferno. Though there were still visible traces of rage in his eyes. "Why do they this? Why do they treat her like this? What is their reason for pushing her down like this?" he asked with an angered tone, that did not go unnoticed by the red-haired educator.

"I've heard some of reasons, none of them even close to be good. There will never be a good reason for…. mistreating someone like that." Rita gritted her teeth at some of the those heard reasons.

"Ms. Desjardin?" said John to return her attention to him." These kinds of things piss the hell out of me, and after seeing her being treated that way…" He exhaled. "I want to try and help her in any ways. I'm gonna need more information about her, so if there is anything you can tell me, please tell me."

Rita looked at him up and down, reading his expression closely before deciding to speak anything. She had no idea if she could trust this stranger with the information but seeing him rescue the young girl from Billy Nolan's wrath made her think good thoughts about the rider. He showed a lot of determination towards this case, and it was obvious that he would not be afraid of taking matters into his own hands, if need be.

In just one day, this young man showed that he was better than any of the other men of this school. "You're serious about this." Instead of asking, Rita stated.

John chose to be honest with the P.E. teacher. "I promised a close friend of mine, more like a brother really, that I would help those were forsaken by others no matter what." John stated with a determined voice. "That and I was born and raised in New York, so a hero complex was bound to follow."

Rita took a last look at the rider and a deep breath as well. "Looks like I gotta skip some classes, and I hope you're ready for a long and disgusting story now."

X

School was still the same on the outside, though what happened on the inside was another story.

People still kept themselves to their own stuffs, same thing applied for the young White girl. Carrie still kept her head down, eyes on the floor, averting contact from anyone else. Though this day was different, because the young outcast had suddenly become the centre of attention. After her rescue by the foreigner yesterday, people had started to keep their distance. Like they feared her, or more accurately, they feared the foreigner who helped her.

The rider had definitely left an impression on Ewen High School. Especially after he rescued Carrie from the Ultra leader's boyfriend. The rest of the Ultra gang were still speechless after witnessing someone, a stranger, stand up to their leader's boyfriend. Their leader did not take that well.

After the whole school witnessed her boyfriend's loss after meeting the rider again, the Ultra leader felt like she was out of control. Like she had been depowered by a stranger in a single day. Billy was a little bruised but nothing too serious. The rest of the Ultra gang tried to comfort her through this time, but the Ultra leader wanted her best friend Sue to be here for her. After the video of Carrie's period had been published, Sue had distanced herself from her friends. Like she grew a guilty conscious all of a sudden.

Chris wanted to hurt the Carrie for what happened. She blamed the young White girl for what happened the night they met Anti-Venom. Still even the Ultra leader was hesitant to try anything on the poor outcast. She had never seen nor heard of Billy losing a fight, much less from a single punch. That action alone caused her to worry about one thing.

 _"_ _How strong was this rider?"_

And after the display yesterday on the schoolgrounds, the usual amount of torment the young white girl had been subjected to, had been minimized to almost nothing for the entire day. Students never bumped into her nor did they shove her to the ground like they did before. There were some small snickers and grins, all of which were immediately shut down with the news of the rider who saved the young girl.

Carrie was glad that she did not have deal with any kind of bullying today, though she found it strange when people just stepped aside for her, like she meant something big. Even the Ultras had kept their distance from her.

All of that together on any regular day would have meant so much for Carrie. To not be the target of constant bullying, name-calling or psychical abuse, was heaven to the young girl. But none of that mattered to her, as all she thought about throughout the entire school day was when she could see the rider again.

If she could see him again, if she could see _John_ again.

X

" ** _Picked on since middle school?_** " John's "other" stated to his partner. John nodded with anger residing in his mind. " ** _Poor child._** " John just nodded again in response since there was no other way to describe Carrie after talking with Rita.

Originally, John's plan was to look around the town of Chamberlain after having the school checked out. Those plans were immediately thrown out the window after his talk with Rita. Hearing how Carrie was treated since she was little, made John really angry. He chose to stay at the school.

Or more accurately on top of it.

Since he had become one with the Anti-Symbiote, John had gained the ability to crawl on walls. As well as agility, which helped to perform athletic-like tricks to get out of a pinch if the situation called upon it. After his talk with Rita and she left to go inside the school, John sprang up to the nearest wall and made his way to the roof, where he chose to sit on the edge with both of his feet dangling off the edge.

John always chose to find the nearest tallest building to sit on the roof, to think. It helped him think clearly which he needed, he had to process the information he got from the teacher. He looked over the schoolgrounds under his gaze, then over the town itself. "This school… no this town has hurt Carrie so much, and for the most ridiculous reasons ever told." The rider schooled himself before remembering everything he have learned about the poor girl.

" ** _John… thanks._** " The rider heard his partner say. He was confused at the show of gratitude of his partner. His partner noticed the confusion of his partner and gave a mental smirk. " ** _For calling me your brother, it truly meant a lot._** " John was surprised by that sentence and gave his own smile, before he returned his thoughts to Carrie and Ewan High School.

John was in deep thoughts until his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a very loud bell ring. He found out it was the school bell that rang to indicate the school day was over. Meaning that students were free to leave and go home. John smirked to himself as he looked around to make sure no one was nearby to see him. "Time to go"

He jumped down from the edge of the roof and landed on his feet. He looked around to see if anyone saw him, thankfully no one saw him. He made his way back to his motorcycle and remembered all the different piles of information he had learned from both the AI and the high school teacher, as well as the information from her necklace the Anti-Symbiote retrieved.

All of the three information piles that involved the person of interest, every piece of it he would use to for his plan. Especially the information about the ones had made the poor girl's life a living hell from day one.

During the night, Jarvis had received more information from his creator with a detailed list of all the tormenters, specifically the main tormenters. Though most of them were just pawns, following the orders from their leader, their "queen". Kind of a typical high school clique thing.

And after all the information he had gone through, John reached the conclusion that this "queen" was the cause of this endless tormenting. One single girl, one Chris Hargensen.

This girl was the very impersonation of the word "bitch". She was rich, popular and a lawyer dad, who was her get-out-trouble card as soon she played the victim act. And after reviewing some very poorly hidden records from the community it appeared that there was a list of complaints against the girl which suddenly "disappeared" or "forgotten".

This caused her to go on a power trip, and act like the entire school is her kingdom and she's the ruler. She felt as she had power over everyone else and used that power to make everyone who's not in her little posse terrible. And her primary victim was Carrie White since middle school.

" ** _Her father was not actually a role model himself, wasn't he?_** " The Anti-Symbiote stated to his host. John nodded as he thought back to the knowledge about the "good" lawyer daddy of the young Hargensen.

This father of hers, John Hargensen, was not the innocent father either. He had used many unorthodox methods, to achieve the position he has now. Many of said methods involved bribery, blackmail, even falsifying evidence to throw people into jail. Jarvis even found out that several officers were on his beck and call, so his "little angel" never has a criminal record.

Even when something happened at the school, the school administration would just turn a blink eye to it. No doubt with threats made from the older Hargensen man. The school cowered in fear by the lawyer even they confronted the young Hargensen girl about her publicizing Carrie's video.

Like father, like daughter, both of them enjoy playing the roles of puppeteers. Looking to have strings to all and everyone, who were to bring them any trouble. This made John think back to some of the big-shots CEOs who used their wealthy status to keep their seedy secrets from being exposed to the world.

Through if there was one thing John had learned after countless missions back In New York, then it was one phase. "Cut off the head of the snake, and the body dies with it." The young man smirked as he felt how true that phrase was in this situation.

John wanted to help Carrie be rid of her torturers… even if that meant he had to destroy their lives.

He had formulated a plan, and a back-up plan that he would only use as a last resort. " ** _You think it will come to that?_** " The Anti-symbiote asked out of concern, knowing full well what would happen to the victims. John nodded as the only response to the question, as he leaned back on the side of his motorcycle.

John looked down at the grounds, as his thoughts went back to the Ultra leader. After reading up on Chris Hargensen, he had reached a conclusion: Seeing as she had been banned from prom because of the locker incident, John had a feeling that the Hargensen go after Carrie again with a thirst for vengeance. In her eyes Carrie was the cause of her once-in-a-lifetime night being shut down.

John looked up as he heard small conversions around, the students had been pouring out of the exit. There were some groups of students getting together and conversing before heading off. Several students saw him with confused looks, as to who this stranger was and what was he doing here on their school. Though some of them also looked at him with anxious even fearful expressions on their faces, mostly likely after they the display of his bravery yesterday.

John crossed his arms over his chest, he started scanning the outflowing crowd. Hopeful to find the head of a strawberry blonde hair among the masses that were coming out.

A loud roar from engine could be heard from behind the young hero. John's ears perked up as he felt as he had heard this particular roar before. He turned his gaze to the side, as a cherry-red Impala, pulled up into the parking lot as a group of four girls came out of the school conversing with each other.

The wannabe thug had gotten a new car, apparently.

One of the girls, whom John knew was Chris Hargensen, ran towards the car as the same driver from that night got out and pulled Chris into a hug and gave a sloppy kiss.

" ** _Romantic interaction between humans have grown dull over the course of time._** " The Anti-Symbiote stated at the sight of the two "lovebirds" through its hosts eyes. John mentally agreed with his partner before he turned to the other three girls who accompanied the thug's girlfriend.

Recalling the faces from the picture he saw, he could make out one Tina Blake, one Elizabeth "Lizzy" and one Nikki Watson. John found it strange to find the fifth girl, Susan Snell missing from the group, who he then spotted standing near a black jeep, holding hands with a boy wearing a lacrosse jersey. The boy looked to be Tommy Ross, as far as John could recall.

John felt their eyes on him but chose not to pay any mind to the stares that were shot at him. He could feel the hateful glances by the two lovers by the red car, it caused him to smirk as he knew that they would be no trouble at all for him to handle, if need be. The Symbiote mentally agreed with its host.

John returned his attention back to the entrance, he smiled as he caught sight of Carrie. Her head down and her eyes concealed by her long beautiful hair. She made her way down the steps as everyone else had gone outside.

John leaned off his motorcycle and put his hands in his pockets, he waited as the young girl walked in his direction. By now more students had locked their gaze to him, and more or less most of them talked amongst themselves.

Carrie had no idea as she got closer, a few feet from the rider's bike when she heard his voice call for him. "Carrie" She froze for a moment and snapped her head to find John standing there with a smile on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." He said as he chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

The sight of him may have brought question marks to some students, even some anger others, but to the poor outcast, it was a sight that made her smile. "H- Hey John." she asked in timid voice. "What are you doing here?"

John looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, came to check up on you and see how you were doing. The last time we talked, it was cut a bit short since you had to get home." He took a couple of steps closer to her, so the distance between them were close to nothing. "How've things been since last time?" He asked in hopes to hear good things.

The sight of him caused the cheeks of the young girl to heat up. "I'm…. I'm good" She said as she brushed some hair behind her ear. "Thanks again for yesterday, John." Carrie then remembered something from the night prior to her and John's meeting. "I don't think I thanked Anti-Venom for saving me that night."

John chuckled as he heard the young girl say that. She still remembered the hero who saved her from an early death. "Trust me, you don't have to thank him or me for that matter, for what we do." The rider said seriously. "Those assholes shouldn't have been messing with you. There was absolutely no reason for that and I would never let something like that happen and stand idly by. No one should go through that kind of hell."

Carrie blushed as she heard John said that to her and tired to hide it. She froze when she felt a hand brush some of her hair away. "No reason to hide that face, it's too pretty to be unseen like that." He gently said causing the young girl's cheeks to darken more.

Carrie raised her head and looked at the rider's face. Like yesterday, she sought for any small hint of deceit on the rider's face. She still remained sceptical because never before had anyone in her life showed any kindness to her. And then this stranger came and showed her kindness like no other had done before, and even saved her from being harmed by the town thug.

Both John and his "other" took notice of the girl's lack of reply to his comment. " ** _It appears she does not trust us yet?_** " The Anti-symbiote stated. Just as the rider was about to reply a mental answer to his partner, the young girl then locked her gaze with him. The gaze was filled with a variety of emotions, shifting from mistrust, confusion, fear and hints of anger.

"I'm not pretty" she said lowly. John raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm not pretty like the other girls. I know it's not true." Both of the rider's eyes were raised at that.

" _To hear such a beautiful girl, say that about herself, her self-esteem is low, frighteningly low._ " John thought to himself. The symbiote remained silent. Carrie lowered her head again

John thought about what to convince her otherwise. " ** _John, the guy that tried to hurt Carrie yesterday and his girlfriend and her gang are still here, you gotta get out before they make a move._** " His "other" stated, the reply caused the rider to look around the students. Seeing their examining glares, as well as the Ultras, made him uneasy, though not worried.

He smirked as he remembered something. He looked back at Carrie. "Like I'm not like other boys?"

The question caused the girl to snap her head slowly. The reaction caused the rider to smile widely. "I've heard a lot about you Carrie White. Even the hardships you have had to face, the pain you had to endure at the hands of others."

"Trust me when I say, being like others is boring. Being different from others is what makes us humans unique. It makes us special. Something I learned from our mutual friend." He took a step closer to the girl. "And you are special."

The girl had trouble finding the right words after hearing him, but nothing came out. This was unexpected for her. This man knew what happened to her and he did not see a freak like others have. He just saw a scared girl who needed a friend, someone who would be there for her.

"Wouldn't you rather talk with other girls, more normal girls?" She asked after finding her voice again.

John still had his smile on. "Normal is boring and overrated. And we both know I'm not all that normal either if you think about it." He lowered his head to whisper something, so only she could hear it. "Remember Anti-Venom?"

Carrie smiled widely like he had at his antics, as well when she heard the of the hero who saved her. The rider smiled as well. " _She has a beautiful smile…._ " John was interrupted when he heard a cackling voice in the back of his head. He shook his head as before he took his chance to speak again. "Honestly, there's another reason as to why I came here."

Carrie gave her full attention to the rider. John spoke after a moment. "Well since this is my first time here in town, I was wondering…" He stopped hesitantly before continuing. "… wondering if you would hang out today. The two of us."

Carrie was beyond shocked by this. "L-Like a on a d-date?" She asked while stuttering like crazy.

The rider thought she would she see it like a date. But he wanted to learn more about Carrie White, and he would not give up on that task yet. "Ummm…." He sighed as though he was in defeat. "… you don't have to see it like that, Carrie."

"Carrie, I'm not like the others of this town, I just want to know you better. Something other people should have done a long time ago. But only if you want to, of course." John said while sounding a little hesitant.

Carrie had no ideas as to what to make out of this situation. She was torn. On one side, John had saved her from harm's way, and now he had asked her to hang out. The first time she had ever been asked that.

She also knew that John was not from this town so he could be friends with any of her usual bullies. And even if that was the case, he would not have gone up against Billy Nolan. He was nothing like the others of this town, nothing like the ones who treat her like dirt. Carrie widened her eyes as she remembered an important detail.

Anti-Venom _recommended_ this man.

Carrie wanted to know about the rider, like he wanted to know her. She made her decision. She tightened her grip on her bag straps. The rider spoke before she got a chance. "How about this? If you agree to come out with me for the day, then we'll go and do whatever you want. Anything at all. This day is your day, I'll just be the driver."

Carrie's heart started beating even more wildly. She knew her mother would be working the night shift, so she had free reign as long as she was back before her.

She had already made her decision, so what was she waiting for? The young girl looked at him and smiled. "Okay"

The rider's smile grew bigger. "Okay." He moved aside and motioned towards his ride with a wave of his hand. "I believe your ride is waiting for you, Ms. White." He said in mock bodyguard-like tone that made her giggle. Making sure she was settled in securely before starting the engine and turning the motorcycle around to drive out of the school.

On the other side of the parking lot, were several sets of shocked eyes that had watched the entire meeting with unblinking attention and all of them had trouble believing what they had seen.

"What the hell was that?" Chris asked looking at her friends for answers. "First, this bastard comes and stops us from having our fun yesterday and now he rides off with Carrie _freak-as-shit_ of all people."

"He's not like any of the guys from this town, that for sure." Tina said as she leaned against Billy's car. "Why does he even bother with her of all of people?" The twins of the Ultra were speechless and shook their heads, as they too had seen the display by the rider yesterday.

Chris gritted her teeth in anger and crossed her arms over her chest. Ever since she had been banned from prom, the young Hargensen woman felt as though she had lost control of everything. The stupid P.E. teacher had a hand in the matters and making it worse by bringing it to the principal's attention, and both of them asked for her phone where the original copy of the shower incident was hidden.

How was this fair? Why did she have to be punished because this little bible-worshiping bitch had no idea what a period was? Now she been banned from the most important night of the year, and everything she had planned with her boyfriend was now completely ruined.

This was only the beginning for her problems. Her best friend since grade school, Sue, was no longer part of her gang. Just when Chris needed her the most, Sue suddenly grew aconscious and thought what she and the rest of the gang had done to her was wrong.

What had happened to the world while she was gone?

Chris looked to her side and saw the look on her boyfriend's face. A look of complete rage and humiliation on his face. He must have thought about how easily it was for the rider to stop him, and with a single punch.

All of the other guys cowered when they first lay eyes on Billy Nolan, and now this guy just comes along and doesn't even flinch when he sees Billy.

This guy was annoying, but that freakshow that smashed Billy's car was definitely trouble, and the couple feared that it would come after them with thirst vengeance. The thug turned to look at his girlfriend and draped his arm over his shoulders. "Something on your mind, babe?"

"Creepy-Carrie must have forgotten how things are run around here and how that biker, who wants to be a hero, needs to be taught a lesson." Chris said with a sharp tone.

X

The moment Carrie felt the revving vibration from the starting engine, she felt the same familiar feeling of frenzying butterflies in her stomach. Even though she had agreed to do this, this had been the first time she been asked to hang out before, so she had no idea as to what to expect.

Her grip around the rider's torso tightened as she rested her head on the rider's back. She tried focusing on the sights passing by her, but even when her eyes closed, she felt the beating of the rider's heart. The rhythmic heartbeat filled her ears, causing a blush to wash over her face. Her blush would grow wider when she looks up to the side of the rider's face.

John was a very attractive man. This is one of the reasons that made her wonder why he would be with someone like her. Maybe the other girls feared him because of him willing to attack Billy Nolan. True this man was directed to her via Anti-Venom. But here he was willing to hang out with her, the _town-freak._

"So anywhere special where you want to go?" the sudden question made her jump a little.

Carrie had to think about it. This was a last-minute decision, so she really had no idea about anywhere she might want to go. Though she then remembered there was some places she needed to visit.

"Umm, there's some stuff from a sowing shop, that I need to pick up." She said making him nod.

John smiled as a response. "Alright, folks. Next stop Chamberlain sowing shop." John said in a mock announcing voice. Carrie smiled at his answer. The rider followed her direction toward a park with a small lake. John pulled his motorcycle up to an empty space, the two of them got off the bike before making their way to different stores.

The pair of them noticed some other people already out of doors, most likely out of school or work as they went and did their errands. The pair of them kept walking until Carrie pointed towards small store that was not far from a restaurant and a clothing shop.

The moment they entered the small store, the rider was surprised by the different kinds of fabrics on rolls on the walls. John felt a smile cross his face, as he remembered the last time he was inside of the same kind of store.

His mother used to sew clothes for him and his sister when they were very young. Occasionally, his mother would bring him along for any fabrics that he may have taken a liking to. John would ask her if she needed his help with the sewing. His mother would just smile and tell that if he wanted to help her, then it would have to be in the kitchen since she would be too busy with his sister.

Like his mother, John would just smile and go into the kitchen to start cooking. His first times in the kitchen almost ended up in smokes, but in time he learned to be a true chef in the kitchen.

He was brought of his memories when he watched Carrie carefully trace her fingers through a selected fabric. She selected that fabric, as well as some needles and threads before heading to the other side for the store. " ** _She knows her stuff, as humans say._** " The Anti-Symbiote replied with a sentence he had heard through John when he watched a stupid teen-movie.

"You're a seamstress?" He asked as he also ran his fingers along a roll of red silk.

"I learned from my Momma at young age. She told that girls of these days wear clothes that are too revealing that attract the wrong kind of attention from the wrong people. So, she showed me how to make clothes of my design." Carrie said as she eyed various fabrics and picked them up.

John raised an eyebrow at her. "So, you're saying you make you make your own clothes?" He asked, getting a little nod in return. He took a look at her current chose of clothes. Kind of modest from the usual type of clothing, that girls her age normally wear. A sweater with a lengthened brown skirt, kind of tasteless in terms of colors, but it was well put it together, so people would doubt it was handmade. "You're very talented."

The young telekinetic felt another wave of heat wash over her cheeks as she heard that compliment. The two of them went to the counter and paid for the items they brought. Leaving the clothing store, the pair went down the sidewalk. "So, tell me more about yourself." John asked as they slowly made their way to the motorcycle.

"What… What would you like to know?" The question caused to the young girl to stutter a bit. Carrie kept her eyes on the ground that was in front of her.

"Anything you're willing to share, I'm curious. I'll just be listening." John replied. "How about this? I ask a question and then you ask a question. Deal?" Carrie looked up into his eyes and replied with a slow nod. "Nice, so what's your favorite subject?"

She blinked a few times at the simple question. "Uh, English… what's yours?"

"Believe it or not, Mathematics." John answered as he looked at Carrie, who stared blankly at him. "What? Okay, I'm big as a bouncer but I'm more than just muscle, I actually got a brain." John said with chuckle, that caused his companion to giggle lightly.

The Anti-symbiote had earlier on chosen to remain silent throughout this "date", but when it heard its host say math was the favorite subject it made it give a mental eyebrow, that was followed with a chuckle.

John ignored his partner as he turned to Carrie again. "So, you've lived in Chamberlain your entire life?"

The young telekinetic gave a nod. "For as long as I can remember, yes." She blinked her eyes as she felt distant memories cloud her mind. She exhaled and blinked the memories away and thought about her next question. "Where are you from?"

The rider smiled. "New York City. The city of heroes, tall buildings, hot dog stands around every corner, that one's pretty great actually." John answered with a chuckle. "Speaking of food, got any favorite?"

"Pasta and spaghetti, always been. Always new way to make them better." The reply came from the girl as they continued their walk. She grew more comfortable with each question. "What's your parents like?"

John stopped, thinking about how he would disclose this information. He looked into Carrie's eyes. "They were great people, always cared for me and my sister." The rider spoke with sadness in his voice.

Carrie looked back at him, as she heard the answer. "They are…" She trailed off, afraid of stepping too far. John's eyes remained locked on hers as he slowly nodded. "I'm sorry." She apologized, her eyes beginning to water, as she though she may have overstepped.

She looked down at the ground, feeling the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The feeling of hurting this man who saved overwhelmed the young girl, the tears about to emerge. She wanted to be anywhere but here. All of the feelings she was feeling was interrupted as she felt a hand on her chin, gently tilting her head up to see the rider was in front of her, a gentle smile on his face and his eyes beaming with warmth and comfort.

She was curious about what the smile meant. She froze as she felt him brush a strand of hair from her face, to get a better look at her, even more so if when he traced his thumb on cheek. Like his eyes, the contact was full of warmth and care, things she had never experienced before from anyone. The rider leaned so only she could hear him.

"Tears don't belong on such a beautiful girl." He said with another heartwarming smile.

The young telekinetic felt her heart beating at rapid pace at the words. She had never been called beautiful before by anyone, not even her own mother had once called that. She tried to hide her overgrowing blush, but to no avail. "Thanks." She said in a lowly whisper.

John nodded. "Well, what about your folks? What are they like?" John asked her. " ** _John, you already know things about her family, from the teacher and the AI, so why bother asking her?_** " his "other" asked with curiosity.

The rider understands his partner's concern, but kept his facial features schooled. " _Even though we both know about her father being dead and her mother, who's considered to be the town nutcase, it's just to get to understand her better._ " John explained to his partner.

Carrie's facial expression seemed to have gone pale as ghost. "I never knew my father and my momma… well… she's just who she is." She managed to get out before she started walking again.

Sensing her hesitation, the rider started to realize that family was not a "heart-warming" subject for the young girl, so he left it at that.

The pair saw the motorcycle not far from them. "So, I believe the baton is passed unto you. Next question." The rider said.

Thinking about what she knew so far about the rider, she decided to ask the important question. "How do you know Anti-Venom? And why does he think I'm so special?" she asked, locking her eyes with him, looking for the answer.

John stopped walking and turned to lock eyes with her. "2 years ago, back in New York, I got caught in an explosion. My legs were pierce with several metal pipes, that got shot from the explosion." He said with honesty. Carrie's eyes widened at this new piece of the rider's life. "I was shielding this little child that, thankfully was not hurt from the blast."

"There was gasoline leaking from another car nearby, that was starting to close in on this sparking flame nearby. I thought I would die, worse I thought this little baby would die." John continued, while Carrie listened intensely to every word coming from the man's mouth. "Anti-Venom changed all that and saved two lives that day. After that, he and I became friends after that" He said with a smile.

Carrie was in absolute awe. She was awe of hearing this man would be willing to sacrifice himself to protect the lives of innocent. The blank expression on the girl's face turned into a wide smile as she heard the reason behind the friendship between the two men who saved her. She wanted to form words, but none came out. She was finally on the verge of speaking again, but the rider beat her to it.

"As for your second question, I think he sees the same thing I see."

His smile widened. "A young woman who has a strong will and heart of true kindness." He continued with a level of honesty and tenderness that Carrie had never experienced before from anyone. "People around you have been trying to push down and keep you there, but you always managed to rise back to your feet. Which is what makes you special, you never gave up."

The butterflies inside of her stomach went from fluttering crazy to flying around in frenzy as she accepted everything that had just told to her. John looked around the street. "Most of us New York natives choose to cower in fear whenever they see someone trying to take over the city, same goes for the high schoolers back there, when they see someone who is trying to keep everyone else under their feet. They cower in fear and choose to obey to save their own skin."

"You know the one thing they both have in common?" John asked as he turned back to the young girl, who shook head in response. "They both feel the need to mask their insecurities, their weakness really, with power that they got through irregular methods. Others fear them because of their use of power."

Carrie was still soaking in everything John had just told, but had trouble figuring out how that made her special. "Thankfully they are not the only ones with power. Others with powers, others who does not misuse their gift for their own greedy needs, rise up to the occasion and fight them, and keep on fighting, no matter what. They are people with hearts of kindness and a good will, like you Carrie White. They are called _heroes._ "

"Like you, Carrie White" he said as he took a step closer.

The young telekinetic was beyond words as she just heard this. This man, whom had never met her before and have experienced terrible moments of his life, just told her she was a hero. Someone who does not stand down from being fight, which is the exact opposite of the person she had been all these years. She was someone who always feared others mainly her bullies, she never stood up to them, never fought back again, not even talk back to them.

Yet this guy just called her a hero, a protector of the weak, someone who fights the fights no one else is willing to fight, someone who is courageous.

"Is that why you helped me? Because you're a hero too?" the young telekinetic couldn't help but ask.

John never lost his heartwarming smile, as he chuckled. "Kind of, yeah. But to be completely honest, I hate to see beautiful woman in trouble. Goes against everything I learned back home to let something like that go. My friends back there thought me to always to fight for someone who is in trouble, if they can't do it themselves. Besides you needed someone in corner, someone to prioritize your needs."

Carrie's face turned to an even brighter red as she heard his words repeat themselves in her head. Her heart beat rapidly and loudly in her chest. She wanted to speak but only found trouble speaking. She froze when she felt a hand on her chin gently tilt her head back up again, and like before, a hand brush a strand of hair away, the sudden gentle touch sent a shiver through the young girl.

"Don't ever hide yourself from the world Carrie" said the young rider. His heart beating hard inside his rib-cage. So much his "other" found it almost annoying. "If no one is willing to acknowledge how great you are, then they are not worthy of knowing you. In time, I hope that you will give me the chance to do so. I'm not like others, I'm no so stupid nor as blind as them, I truly want to see you, if you'll let me."

Silence filled the air, as the world around them seemed to fade, the two of them standing there and locking directly into each other's eyes. The young girls mind was in a complete haywire. She felt as though she had a meltdown, with different emotions colliding together. This was the first time, someone had ever talked like that with such honesty and openness, it was like the words went right through her and into her soul.

The walls that the young girl put around her, in hopes to protect herself… was torn down by this young rider's words. His words repeating even louder then before in her head. To someone like Carrie, someone with her life and past experiences, these words were truly those of a hero.

Still having trouble speaking, she chose to give a smile of sincerity and a nod. Her face was enveloped by a never-fading shade of red as she kept her eyes locked on the rider's own pair.

John felt and saw the different vary of emotions passing through their locked gaze. He worried that he might have said the wrong thing. " ** _Don't worry about that._** " The Anti-Symbiote assured its host, when a moment later John received a nod a bright smile from the young girl in front of him.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, neither of them losing their smile. The world around them completely forgotten as they just stared at each other, each of their hearts just beating crazy fast. This truly was heartwarming silence for the two… which was suddenly broken by a loud stomach growl that originated from the rider. His face instantly turned red in an embarrassed expression as he waited for a response from the town native, who only a second later started laughing at his facial expression.

"Sorry, sometimes I feel I'm eating for two people." John said as he scratched his head in an embarrassed manner while the young telekinetic continued laughing. His partner joined in on the town native's contagious laughter. "How about we get something to eat?"

Carrie had to calm herself down to stop laughing. "Okay." She said with a little laugh. Her heart still filled up with excitement and a slight feeling of nervousness after everything he had heard from the rider. They were not far from the motorcycle, though the young girl found herself walking closer to the owner of said motorcycle.

They reached the motorcycle, John reached for the saddle to pull up the spare helmet, only to stop when he felt a soft hand on top his. He turned to his companion who shook her head as she knew what he going to do.

John did not question her and opened the saddle to put her supplies away, closing it after everything was in there. John and Carrie both got on the motorcycle, the town natives arms tightening around the rider's waist.

Carrie had no ideas to where this might go, but with the way it was going now, it could be good. For John's part, he turned his head to look back at the girl and was relieved to see her earlier tension was somewhat gone.

He started blushing a little himself when he realized he stared at her face too long. He turned back ahead of him and started the engine and drove on ahead. " _What's with me? None of the girls I've met before, made me feel this way before._ " He thought to himself trying to understand.

His "other" merely scoffed at its hosts situation. " ** _The answer's simple enough, John._** " The reply came from the Anti-Symbiote.

" _What?_ " John asked back.

" ** _You'll know soon enough._** " The symbiote answered its host.

John had trouble figuring out what his partner meant by that, though he had to admit, he did not mind it one single bit.

 **Another hopefully great chapter done, and a new one in work.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one and stay tuned for more soon enough :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rider's Declaration

Another bedtime story for you true believers out there.

Remember, Anything is possible in fanfiction

Now then, Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Rider's Declaration

The rider and the young telekinetic spent the rest of their day talking and having a great time with each other. While they got something to eat at a nearby restaurant, their Q&A continued back and forth.

With each question answered the more comfortable Carrie got and the more she was willing to open up to the rider. She listened to some of the amazing stories John told her about some of his friends back in New York. She even had trouble to stop herself from laughing out loud when he told her the story of him and his friends had a big chow down at a festival, where his friend, David, actually went hyper after eating too many chocolate-covered churros and started running around the entire place.

In return, Carrie told John about her passion for sowing and poetry. The rider even got her to him about her dream of owning her sowing shop and continue to design clothes. John found her dream worthy of achieving and a beautiful goal and saying the same to her made her blush and smile more.

The young telekinetic even asked John the same question, the answer was surprising as the young rider revealed that he aimed to join the army. To protect and serve his country, to spare others from entering the fray. Which was his motivation to hit the gym 2 hours every day. Carrie was in absolutely in awe to hear about his dream and his drive. She noticed the results of his training which got her cheeks heated.

Whenever one of them spoke, the other hung on every word, though this was a surprising feature for the young girl who no one bothered to listening to.

Neither of them noticed that it was getting late in the day, and John brought Carrie home without the need for directions, since he had already brought her home before. The rider recalled her reason from last he brought Carrie home, that her mother would not take too kindly to her interacting with boys. She even explained that it would be better if he's not there after she arrived after her shift.

John thought it sounded fishy by the way Carrie tightened her grip on her school traps when she mentioned it. And like the last time she was dropped off, her eyes looked from side to side, fear once again residing in them. Fear of something coming.

He wanted to help her, but then his partner reminded him of what it got from her necklace. Her mother is not the kindest woman there is, even to her own daughter. With the amount of trust, he had achieved today he knew it was enough for him to ask about her situation at home, especially if she was not willing. Instead, he asked if they could do this again and Carrie answered instantly with a smile.

And so were the patterns for the following days. When her mother would work the late-night shifts, Carrie would spend the day with John. They would go to places to eat, other times they would just walk around town and talk, or just ride around on John's motorcycle. Carrie took those times as a chance to show the rider around town, and even showed him the local park. And at the end of the day, John brought her home before her mother

Though if those were not possible, then John would pay her a visit at in lunch periods and sit with her outside. While she ate, they would just talk about how each of their days went. John was even more surprised when Carrie started asking about his motorcycle, and how and when he started driving. He was more than happy to tell her the previous owner was his father, who was a mechanic. John explained that was the reason why took both the motorcycle and the same job as his dad.

John had even asked the young girl if she was interested in driving a motorcycle, to which she had no idea how to respond. She told him that it was an incredible feeling driving it but had not chosen to learn yet. The rider offered her instruction if need be.

Their time together caused them both to change. Carrie became more open with each time they hung out, she would show her smile that always caused the rider to hold his breath. The young girl blushed every time she saw his own smile.

Whenever John saw the young telekinetic a smile would form on his face. Their meetings had easily become the highlights of his time here in Chamberlain. It was strange to see him like this, no one, even back in New York, had never seen him so happy and smiling like he does. His "other" had trouble believing this was the same young rider who had left New York City, all mad and sad because of the past, but it was a great thing to witness.

John had no ideas as to why this one girl made her feel this way. His world no longer dark, his eyes no longer filled with sadness, his heart no longer aching in pain from the memories back home, that was the rider, THAT was John Strikez.

But whenever Carrie White comes into the picture, his entire world lighted up, his eyes filled with happiness, his heart still aching but from joy now. This was the new rider, this had become the new John.

John remembered the simple answer that his partner spoke of before. And the rider had to admit it was rightfully a simple one.

He had fallen in love…. with Carrie White.

X

Carrie felt better than she had ever felt before in her entire life. After all their time together, she no longer hesitated to getting closer to John as he did. The days she spent with the rider had truly become the best days of her life.

Before John came into her life, she never had someone who would give undivided attention when she spoke. John was the one and only person who never judged her, who never put her down, and best of all, he always asked for her needs.

And despite John's big physique and looks, he was always acting like some kind of a goofy bodyguard, always making sure she was safe and every time someone else sent her glares, the rider would step in front of her and sent a glare of his own. And his goofy side always made her laugh out loud, when his stomach would suddenly rumble out loud so she and himself would burst into laughing. These times were engraved in her mind, so she always had trouble to stop smiling whenever she was alone.

John had explained to her that neither of them had to see their meetings as "dates", but even so she still saw them as such.

While most of her high school still ignored her, others were able to catch a change in the young girl's attitude.

Rita Desjardin, the P.E. teacher, had spotted those changes on the young girl, who could not stop smiling, but she did not mind it one bit. Instead she chose to leave it at that, happy to see the young girl happy and hoping that her source of happiness would continue.

Sue Snell, former Ultra-member and former tormentor of Carrie White, had been the second one to notice the changes to the young girl. She wanted to atone for the part she played in the disaster in the locker room.

Like her and many other students of Ewen High School, she was there to witness the display of bravery when the rider stopped Billy Nolan from hurting her. As well as when the unknown rider and Carrie White drove off.

She had a plan to make it up for the telekinetic, but now she was wondering if that was even necessary now and if she should come up with something else.

Margaret White, Carrie's mother and designated town nutjob, hadn't seen much change in her daughter, but her smiling daughter did not go unnoticed. Though it must have been something related to the good God. If her daughter wasn't sinning then there was nothing to worry about.

Chris Hargensen and her posse of Ultras saw the telekinetic smiling more. And it pissed the hell out of her. Other people had trouble understanding the reasons behind the Ultra leader's relentless tormenting of the poor girl.

Things were different now. Chris made every cruel joke and directed them at the young girl, but Carrie did not react to any of them when she was either teased or berated. She just went about in her own world, it was like she ignored Chris.

This lack of attention from the young telekinetic angered the Ultra leader. She wanted to take action, but she was under strict supervision by the teachers after she published the video from the shower incident. But after the rider's repeated visits to their school, she made up some new plans.

Even though others had noticed the young outcast smile, Carrie still felt _happy._

In the 17 years she had been alive, John had done the unthinkable, the thing no one else had done before. The walls around had been broken by the rider and by the hero who saved her that night. She no longer felt shy about speaking her thoughts and her brought out emotions. She never disclosed about specific aspects of her life, such as her abilities or what happened at home with her mother, but she felt that the rider was more trustworthy than any other she had ever met in her life.

Not just while she was walking the halls of her high school, even when she was at home or out shopping, her thoughts would always drift off and be about the rider. Since their first encounter, her cheeks would end up with a crimson colour at the memory of the rider.

Carrie had never felt this way before about anyone else… but she had an idea as to what caused this new unfound sensation to her.

She had fallen in love…. with John Strikez

X

" ** _Would you please just stop worrying about her answer for one second?!_** " came the Anti-Symbiote's voice to its host, who was leaning on his motorcycle, that was parked on the parking lot of Ewan High School. The rider was waiting for the school to be out.

" _Can't blame me for worrying now, can you V?_ " answered the rider. " _I've only known her for short time and now I'm asking her the big question. I'm taking things slow now V and-_ "

" ** _And you think she's does not feel the same for you. What you feel, I feel, remember?_** " The Anti-Symbiote gave its host a mental eye-roll as it continued for him. " ** _John, from what I've learned about human interaction, and interaction between you and Carrie, you're most likely the closest thing to a friend and a boyfriend she ever had._** "

The rider blushed a little at thought of being Carrie's boyfriend, he gave a sigh. " _Never that simple, V. Carrie's had it rough, as we both know, she has trust issues and she still opened up to me, which I'm happy for. I just can't afford to screw this up._ "

His partner was silent for a moment. " ** _John you have brought nothing but happiness to this poor girl's life and she did the same for you. If you truly care about Carrie White, then tell her so. You never know what she's thinking unless you ask her._** "

The rider was surprised to hear his partner give that kind of speech as it had never done that before. " _Thanks V._ " John was thankful that his "other" was giving its full support, but for some reason this day made him feel uneasy as if something was going to happen.

" ** _Of course, she does seem to be a compatible mate, if that's what you are looking for._** " The Anti-Symbiote said with a chuckle, the rider was frozen by his partner's comment. John had never thought about going that far and now it was stuck in his head.

John shook the thoughts off his head as the school bell rang, students already on their way out.

Many of the students saw him and gave a small wave as they walked by, since he had come around so often lately, people had grown to him being around their school. Many of the students, if not all, were still scared to start up a conversation with him since the memory of him stopping the town thug was still fresh in their minds.

John paid them no mind as his gaze searched through the crowd of out pouring students. He stopped and felt his heartbeat speed up when he spotted the same girl who he had hung out with lately. Carrie made her way out and saw a smile spread on the rider's face, the smile was mirrored on her own face as she took longer strides towards him.

This girl was different than the other girls John had ever met. For some reason he wanted to be a protector around, _her protector._ And John knew that if need be, he would be willing to resort to lethal actions to protect her.

"Another good day at Ewan High School?" The rider asked the girl when she reached him.

Carrie him a nod. "The year is about to end soon, so the work's been getting easier to handle." She told him as she also leaned the motorcycle beside the rider. "What about you? Chamberlain's not that interesting for others, so what have you been doing lately?"

John exhaled a slow breath while he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'm still looking for a job, which is harder than I thought it would be and well that pretty much takes up my all time." The rider turned to the girl and grinned. "Well, I've also gotten to hang out with this beautiful girl. That's definitely worth a lot."

Carrie blushed a little more as she would whenever the rider would to say such sweet words to her. "So… what are we doing today?" she asked with an anxious tone in her voice.

"Got something important plan-" he stopped as he felt a familiar tingly sensation ring in his head. It was his warning sense, or AKA Spider-Sense, that fired of warning signals to the rider. It usual activated when grave danger was nearby the rider.

With lightning fast reflexes, he noticed something fly towards him and Carrie in the corner of his eye. John clenched his left hand and swung his arm out, just in time to deflect a flying object that was directed towards the young girl beside him. Carrie yelped in surprise when the rider made a sudden move like that.

The flying object hit the ground with a squishy sound. The sound caused the rider to look at his left arm, surprised to a red stain his leather covered arm. The rider raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked back at the object, realization hit him as he just hit a flying tampon. The sight of a red-stained tampon caused the rider to look to Carrie, who had the face of dreadful memories washing over her.

"Well, well isn't that adorable." The two of them turned to look at the last person any of them wanted to see.

Standing before them with her hands at her hips, and seemingly more tampons in each hand, was Chris Hargensen, her posse right behind her. Chris turned to leer at Carrie and gave a little evil laugh. "What's wrong Carrie? You DO know what a tampon is right?" She said with a chuckle.

The strawberry-blond was about walk away when John stepped in front of her, his fists clenched and his face not making any facial expression, but inside a flame threatening to burst from within him. "Leave her alone, Hargensen" John said with a low voice which made the Ultra posse shiver.

The Ultra leader gave a chuckle. "Or what? We're just hav-"

"Having fun, right?" the rider continued for the high school bully. "Yeah I know what kind of fun you and the rest of this school likes, and it is absolutely pathetic to see." John replied with an unimpressed tone that caused the surrounding students to gasp in shock.

The Ultra leader and her gang of Ultras looked with wide eyes at the rider. None of them spoke a word, but the rider was willing to do otherwise. "I know your type, the kind that get off of seeing others in pain, suffering, just so they can feel better about themselves because mommy or daddy didn't give them any attention." He added a whiny girl voice at the last words.

Chris gritted her teeth in anger, the surrounding crowd had now grown larger. "What right do you have talking to me like that? You're just an outsider who doesn't know how this town works." She tried to sneer the last words out but failed.

John was unimpressed even more by this accusation. "True, but I do know who you are and how you work Hargensen." He started walking around like a shark preying on its target as he spoke his mind.

"You have a habit of making the lives of everyone around you miserable. Makes you feel good about yourself, doesn't it?" He stated with loud voice this time causing the other students to look fearfully at him. The Ultra leader was shivering in fright as she waited for the rider's next words, which he happily spoke.

"You don't take responsibility for your actions, you just drop your daddy's name, so his little bitchy princess does not get into trouble. Like that boyfriend of yours, you're just a goddamn coward who hurts innocents for fun."

Chris grinded her teeth harder in rage at being called a coward, her hands tightening around the tampons, the pressure caused the red fluid to spill. "Like you're one to say anything! I'm not the one who's desperate enough to screw a worthless God worshipping bitch like Carrie _Freak-as-shit_ White!" Chris shouted back in anger.

John's eyes threatened to turn red, when he and his partner felt Carrie stiffen back behind him. "Hargensen!" He got right into the other girl's face. "Here's a couple of things you should know about me."

His "other" felt the need to calm his host down but let his partner talk. "First, I don't screw, I make love with those I'm love. And compared to the rest of the scumbags of this school or this town even, I respect and care about Carrie very much to even think about doing something she would not be onboard with."

"Secondly, Carrie is nowhere near to be a freak or creepy. Something the rest of you assholes of this school would have seen long time ago, if you had stopped to see her more than the dirt beneath your feet. Carrie White is the most caring and gentlest person I've ever met. Unlike you assholes, she has a heart of true kindness." He sent a deadly gaze over the other gathering students around the two of them, causing them to step back in fear.

"And the last thing, I'm not desperate. I hang out with Carrie because she is real. Not like the rest of you who are fakes and only mask yourselves with these worthless titles." He took a step closer to the girl. "Isn't that right, miss _Ultra Leader_." He said in mock-voice like he was an inferior being to her. "Besides like you're one to talk, since you're the one's out there strolling with a criminal scumbag."

Everyone around them was beyond shocked. Never had they heard someone talk like that to Chris Hargensen before. But their shocks were nothing compared to Carrie, who had a instant crimson shade wash over her face. This man had already defended her once from harm, but to see him do it a second time made her newfound sensation from before go into a frenzy. Her heartbeat beating wildly again at his words.

Chris felt herself losing this battle with the rider. Her face now a dark red.

"HEY BICYCLE!"

All eyes turned to see were the voice came from, same went for Carrie, Chris and John. " ** _Speaking of criminal scumbag._** " His "other" commented at the sight.

Finding before them was Billy Nolan, Chris's boyfriend, walking with small steps towards the scene. His face full of rage, most likely from hearing the entire conversation. Hearing his girlfriend being talked down to by some outsider, the same one who humiliated him not long ago, really pissed him off.

But what really drew the attention of the entire crowd was the wooden baseball bat he carried with him in one hand. But not just a normal bat. The bat was wrapped around in barbed wire and even spiked through it was big nails.

The sight of the thug's weapon caused the other students to fear of what he might do with it. Carrie's eyes widened in fear at the weapon, Chris felt a sudden rush of adrenaline run through her body at the weapon. She knew that the weapon was meant for the rider. John saw the weapon then back at the thug.

"Babe!" Chris exclaimed in delight to see her boyfriend, running to his side. Her friends followed their leader, as she now cuddled up to her boyfriend, who seemed to have come to her rescue. Billy looked at the rider with a smug on his face and pointed his weapon at him.

Everyone, the surrounding students, a single teacher who came to check out the commotion, was shocked once more. Never before had the town thug brought a weapon, let alone one of this caliber to school premise. Billy felt incredible power surging through him, his grip on the bat tightening.

"That's supposed to be scare me?"

That single sentence pierced through the air like the sharpest blade in the world. Everyone was shocked beyond words. All of the attention turned towards the originator of that sentence, the man who spoke the sentence standing there with nothing more than a raised eyebrow on his face.

Others looked at the rider with wide eyes. Chris' mouth was wide open in shock, Carrie's was the same. But no one was more shocked than the thug who was now flabbergasted at this man's words. His hand shook as the words repeated themselves in his head.

"What did you just say?!" Billy exclaimed with irritation and shock in his voice.

John gave a sigh. "I said, is that supposed to scare me?" He pointed to the weaponized bat. "That little accessorized stick of yours, I mean." He added with a tone of annoyance and a look of boredom on his face.

The thug gritted his teeth and stepped forward, now standing less than two feet from the rider. His face went blank before turning into a smirk. "Acting tough now huh Bicycle? Well drop the act, unless you have a death wish?" Billy gave a smug.

The thug took a step closer to the rider. "I heard what you said to my girl, you think you're better or something? Because you're protecting that little bible-thumper?" he roared at the tider.

" ** _This brat is a proof of true human stupidity._** " His "other" pitched in, its host gave a mental nod to it in agreement.

"You and that girl, Chris Hargensen, belong with each other. Both of you are cowards." John stated. The thug and his girlfriend got more enraged at that. "One's a coward who hurts innocent people to feel better about herself and the other's a coward who hurts innocent people on command, like a good little lapdog." He punctuated the last word with a sneer.

The thug was about reach his limit. "You know, I could bash your brains in, right here with this bat and no –"

"Shows how small your balls are." John interrupted him with another tone full of annoyance. "What losing one fight wasn't enough for you, Billy boy? No you want to fight an unarmed man" He said, obviously knowing that it would piss the thug beyond worlds.

Billy was about to reach his limits and was about to bring a world of pain to the rider but held off because of him staying on school premises. But the rider's next sentence would cause him snap.

"Well, don't what else I should expect of you…" John trailed off as he shot a deadly serious glare at the town thug. "… since you were willing to kill an innocent girl on your slut mistress' command."

Billy completely lost it at that and lunged at the rider, his fist tightening around the handle of the weaponized bat. Pulling the bat back, readying it for a big swing, one that would damage the rider a lot.

Everyone around them saw his action, saw Billy going for an attack the unknown rider. The single teacher, Rita, saw it too and began running through the mass of students. Chris saw and exclaimed in delight to see her boyfriend defend her honor.

Carrie the sudden action as well and gasp out. "JOHN!" she screamed at her new friend.

Time seemed to have stood still after a stud pierced the air. Everyone was wide-eyed more than before, see the scene would have made anyone do the same.

Before them stood the unknown rider, John Strikez, his right arm outstretched and keeping a tight grip around the spiked/ barbed bat. Seeing the guy stop the bat was incredible, but what surprised every single one of the spectators, even the persons in question, was that several of the big nails were bend over. And not a single drop of blood ran down the rider's hand.

Billy knew the rider was strong but this was beyond anything he or any of the other town natives had ever imagined before. " ** _Bet the scumbag's not feeling to smug now._** " The Anti-Symbiote pitched in as it and John noted the look of utter surprise on the thug's face.

John kept a straight face. "Carrie already knows this, so let me educate the rest of you…"

His face turned into a serious look as he yanked the bat backwards to himself, bringing Billy with it till there was little to no distance between the two. "I trained myself to join the army, to protect and serve my country, so protect the innocent, something you don't know a thing about obviously. And living in New York, meant I had to deal with scumbags like you on daily basis. Hell, they're worse than you So, trust me, when I say, you're nothing special Nolan."

Billy came to his senses and tried to take bat back from the rider's iron grip, struggling to both believe someone this strong was alive and take his weapon back. John saw his futile attempts to win back his weapon and helped him with it. He yanked the bat forward, causing Billy to release his grip on his end on the bat and fall on his end. His girlfriend saw this and knelt down to his level to check if he was alright.

"Hargensen!" all eyes turned to the rider as he called out the queen of the school. "You and you little band of miserable sluts, are responsible of _the_ most horrific form of torture ever. And the worst thing, the world is see it as well."

All eyes around them watched with fear now, the eyes of the Ultra more fearful than others. Tina Blake and the Watson twins looked to one another. Chris knew what the rider meant by those words, but still tried to keep a brave face.

"You took one of Carrie's important life moments, which she had no idea as to how to handle, and you misused it to get some sick kicks!" He pointed the bat at Chris, her face visibly fearful of what he might say or do. "You are a terrible and disgusting person, who should be punished for the horrible acts you have committed. So, let's be clear about something."

John took bat holding in front of the couple in both hands so they and everyone else around them got a good look at it. "If I find out you're going after Carrie again, if I find out you that sent your posse of sluts or your coward of a boyfriend after her, if you even cuss at the poor girl." The sudden quick snap of the wooden bat was loud and clear enough for all the students to see and hear, all of them gasped out.

"Then I'll BREAK you. And that's something your sleazebag of a lawyer daddy can't get you out of. " He said with a face that looked like a demon. He threw the two bat pieces at the couple's feet. He turned around and started walking to his motorcycle, before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "And trust me, I don't make threats, I make promises."

Having spoken his mind, the rider continued to his motorcycle and his awaiting companion. He stopped in his tracks when his "other" mentally coughed to get his partner's attention. The rider looked down at his left leather-clad sleeve, which was still covered in red-stain.

John rubbed his right hand down the sleeve, causing the red stain to stick to his hand. He whipped his hand at the other Ultra members who watched on in silence, the red stain hitting the ground before them.

He resumed his walk and made sure he and Carrie were secured before starting the engine of his motorcycle and driving off.

All of the Ultra members, Billy included, looked to be on verge of a breakdown. The surrounding students felt their feet frozen solid to the ground beneath them after witnessing this spectacle. Most of the spectators' eyes, if not all, went to the wooden bat pieces, and slight cold shiver went through their bodies. Knowing what this unknown rider could do and having heard his words, made them want to think twice about picking on the young girl again for the future.

His declaration was loud and clear; you hurt Carrie, I hurt you.

X

Having left the school, John noted the uncomfortable silence around him and his companion. He decided to face her and pulled into the nearest small picnic area and parked. John got off his ride, Carrie did the same a moment later, her eyes locked at the ground and her hands tightening around the hem of her sundress, her hair masking her face. Since they left, she had been silent as never before.

"Carrie, please talk to me." He asked hoping to get a response from the girl but received only silence. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line back there, but I didn't want to see you get hurt." His "other" remained silent through their entire conversation, but still felt for the poor girl.

Carrie raised her head and looked at John, her emerald-green eyes now red with tears running down her face. "You… you saw it." She said through a heavy voice.

John didn't have to think about what she meant by that and nodded slowly. "I did. Never before had I ever been so pissed off when I found it. Those girls… monsters were beyond terrible. You had no idea as to what had happened and they took advantage of that so they get have some fun. It's wrong in all kinds of ways."

He clenched his fists, his knuckles threatening to go pale while his partner tried to calm him down. He blinked a couple of times when he felt a gentle hand on top of his clenched one, the other hand wrapped around his. The simple touch eased him. The rider grew a little confused and looked over to see a pair of emerald eyes looking back him.

"You didn't have to do that, John. You could have gotten hurt." She admitted in low voice, almost like a whisper.

"It would have been worth it, Carrie. Anything to make sure, you're safe." The reply came from John. "They've hurt people too much, you included, and got away from it for too long. And if no one else will stop them, then I will be the one to stop them then. I meant what I said back there, if she tries to break you, then I will break her down in an instant."

The amount of seriousness in his tone surprised Carrie, and after seeing what he as able to do, she had no doubt about his threat being whether or not his threat was real. She then remembered the way John stopped the weapon and how he bended the big nails on it, as she now brought his hand up before her eyes. She ran her hands over it in a gentle manner. "You're not hurt from that weapon?"

John chuckled at her. "What? That little twig? Hurt me?" He asked with mock-offense. "Miss White, I hope you're not thinking so little of me now?" His answer got the young girl laughing, her laughter contagious as she suddenly joined in himself.

Their laughter died down, "So no that's out of the way, how about we continue our good day?" He asked his companion who nodded in agreement.

They both got back on the motorcycle, just when Carrie took her seat behind the rider she remembered something else. "What you said back there? You meant everything? I mean, about me." She asked nervously.

John turned his head around to look at the girl with one of his heartwarming smiles. "Every single word. I would never lie about you Carrie White. And trust me when I said, you are better than any of them. You are unique in your own way."

Carrie blushed and placed her cheek on the rider's back. John started the engine and drove off.

X

The sound of an old car's engine slowly turning off filled the air. Margaret White got out of her car before heading for her front door.

She was a bit grateful that her shift had ended earlier than anticipated, with her daughter's school's upcoming prom around the corner, she had to work later than usual with the extra numbers of demands from the attending students. Margaret herself, despised the very of so many budding souls committing sins upon sins in one and single night.

In her mind, the girls ran on and about looking like hussies while men eyeing them with lust in their eyes. It was like they were spitting our gracious lord in his face with their hideous acts. Thankfully she knew her own daughter would never take part in these things.

Her darling daughter would stay unsullied and remain loyal to our lord, and if not Margaret would make sure she still was.

Margaret entered her house, placing her bag down and her eyes shifted from side to side to find her daughter. "Carrie!" she shouted out when she entered the living room, no answers received. The older White resident thought she most have been doing her homework in her room. The mother chose not disturb her and left be while she made dinner.

Time flew by and with the food almost done, the mother had still not seen any signs of her daughter. "Carrie! Dinner's almost ready!" she shouted up the stairs, with silence being her answer again. "Carrie?" the mother called once, but only got the same answer again. With concern now washing over her, Margaret went up the stairs and towards her daughter's room.

"Carrie, Why are you not-" she was paused when she find her daughter's room unoccupied. There had not been in changes to her room whatsoever, it remained the same way it was when she dropped her off at school that morning, aside from one thing. Her backpack was missing.

Margaret gasped out a "no" before she hurried down the stairs. She went frantic in search of her missing daughter in their house. "CARRIE!" she screamed out loud checked every single area of the entire house, in hopes to find her daughter. With no sign of her daughter being within the house premises, she fell to her knees. "Lord, please no…" she whimpered.

She started praying to whatever higher power there was out there, hoping that nothing would happen to her little girl and that she would return safely soon.

X

Carrie felt like her mouth was on fire as she walked beside John, who was no better than the town native. The had found a small hotdog stand in a small park on the outskirts of Chamberlain, and since Carrie never had the chance to taste a hotdog herself and John hadn't had one since coming to Chamberlain, they both agreed to taste one. Each of them with a hotdog in hand, both of them trying to overcome the sudden fiery taste of grilled meat in their mouth, till they turned their gaze to each other and burst into laughter.

"God, I haven't had one of these in a long time. Almost forgotten the taste of it. But seriously this one is very, VERY hot!" John groaned while he fanned air into his mouth with his other hand, trying to lessen the heat in his mouth. His companion nodded her agreement while trying to contain her laughter while she took another bite of her new treat.

The two of them had spent the day riding around on John's motorcycle and enjoyed each other's company, and with added sun's shining light lighting their day, it made the day all the more better. Because of the increasing heat, Carrie had to remove the sweater she was wearing and walked around in the blue sundress she wore underneath. The removal of her sweater showed off her shoulders.

And try as he might, John could not keep his eyes off and tried to discreetly look at her. Sun shined on her porcelain-white skin. The way she was lighted up, made her look truly like an angel. And who could possibly keep their eyes of an angel? But of fear of making her uncomfortable, he tried harder to avoid looking at her. His "other" laughed in the back of his head at his failed at its host's failed attempts.

Carrie did catch his gaze and felt more butterflies flying hard in her stomach. She still had trouble believing why he thought she was pretty or beautiful even. But his repeated glances at her made believe it and it was like there was no lust in his eyes like other boys would give other girls at her school.

For a while, they just walked around till they found a bench, both of them took a seat beside each other. They took in the surrounding sights in.

The sounds around them were calming for both of them, and with their added company it made it so much better for both of them. But John had trouble on insides. He felt beyond nervous. This next step would be defining, for both of them. But with way things had been going now between them, it was great.

But this was still a challenge for him, he now feared the results when he asked the big question. He feared what she would say, he was scared, he had no idea what to-

" ** _Would you please calm down and stop being a nervous wreck!?_** " His other pitched in, while it was true. John was nervous as hell. " ** _John, you care about Carrie White, right?_** "

" _Yes_ " John answered back to his partner. " _I'm nervous, you know._ " He added.

His partner was silent for a few seconds to take in the surroundings. " ** _Look to your left._** " John replied and saw what he meant. "John? Is there something on your mind?" John snapped his head back to Carrie when she spoke to him.

"Sorry about that, y-yeah. Got something going up here." He tapped his finger on his head.

"Something important?" She asked while she wiped her mouth with a piece of paper.

The rider rubbed the back of his head in an embarrass manner. " ** _Go for it, brother._** " His partner encouraged its host, causing him to smile. "You're school's prom is right around the corner right? Made any plans for that night?"

Carrie gave him her full attention at the sudden question, that surprised her. She shook her head. "No. Just staying home." She replied while playing with her sundress. "Why?" She wondered why he had asked suddenly.

"You see, your school gave a couple of tickets, two tickets, the same day you and I went to town for our first "meeting" remember that?" he replied which got him a nod of confirmation. "Rita, your P.E. teacher gave them to me."

Carrie was surprised and curious as to why her teacher had given the rider such a gift. She felt her heart on the verge of breaking when she thought of John going to the dance with someone else. "Oh… I hope you'll have a good time. Must be a lot of girls who would love to go with you." She said while her hands tightened their hold on her dress.

John noticed her action, and knew he had to strike while the iron's hot. "Doubt that, pretty sure they're all afraid of me." He said, making her loosen her fists. "But even if that weren't the case, I would have turned all down."

Carrie looked at him with surprise filling her expression. "Why?"

"There's only one person I want ask to that dance. If she refuses, then it's not worth attending." He explained to her. He gave her a big smile, before rising to his feet. "Which is why I brought you here." He turned to his left and walked a few steps before crouching down and picking something up.

Her eyes were glued to the rider. " _What? He couldn't be... no he wouldn't.._ " She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw John standing before now. She was anxious and even more when she noticed he had one hand behind his back.

He chuckled. "Hope you don't mind me being old-fashion." He crouched down on one knee before the young girl who was now redder than a tomato.

John brought out his hand from behind, his hand holding a beautiful white rose. "Carrie White, will you go to the prom with me?"

Carrie felt like a lovestruck cartoon character whose heart was about burst out of her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, her breath was withheld in her throat. This rider who she had grown to care, was now on the ground on crouched down on knee before and asking her to prom.

She thought she was imaging it, so she had to be sure. "What? What?"

"Would you like to go to the prom with me, Carrie?" he asked again, still on one knee, one hand still held out with the beautiful white rose he picked up.

The young telekinetic felt her emotions run amok. Unbeknownst to both humans, some of the leaves suddenly fell from the trees because of a gentle breeze, though the Anti-Symbiote felt. But chose to let the rider have this moment to act on his feelings. "Why me?" She thought out loud.

"Simple answer to that; I know that the two of us will have great time together." He replied and rose to his feet again and took a few steps closer the girl, and still holding the white rose. "The time I've spent with you, Carrie have been the best of my life. And being able to spend it with someone like you, made it all the more better. Seeing your beautiful smile, making and hearing you laugh and have a good time, and knowing I'm able to bring happiness to your life. I want to keep doing that."

His other kept John calm through carious waves of calmness sent to him. " _Nothing to lose now._ " He thought to himself, ignoring his partner listening on his thoughts. "I really like you, Carrie. In this short period I known you, I never met someone like you before. Since the moment I first met you…" He chuckled. "It's like you lightened up my world, more than the sun could. And I will make damn sure you stay happy."

Carrie took in everything he just said. She was frozen solid on her seat on the bench, but her mind was all over the place, like it had been through a hurricane. Her feelings and thoughts jumped around the entire place inside of her. She remembered the one thing John had told from his speech. " _He…cares and…. LIKES…me? ME? Of all people?_ " Carrie had no idea as to how to handle this situation. It completely overwhelmed her-

She looked at John again, his eyes full of joy and happiness. With was these eyes that belonged to the same man who protected her from harm, the same man who had just verbally knocked The Ultras down in front of her entire school for her, the same man who just a moment ago got down on one knee with a flower in his hand like a gentleman and asked her to prom. Taking all that caused the young girl to almost break into tears.

The way he acted, the way he spoke, the emotions he put into everything he did. It wasn't a joke, not a prank, this was reality and it was her choice as how the outcome would be. Her heartbeat racing while she thought this through. Since meeting John, it had been the best of times for the young girl and she realized she harbored heavy feelings for him.

She knew her mother would disapprove of her having these feelings for a boy. She would call John a dog, who just wanted to take her. But Carrie knew she would be wrong about John Strikez. He was not the kind of man who would do that, he is the kind of man who would do anything to protect someone he cares about, the kind of man who had just declared his feelings for her in person.

She realized it at this point, that she did not care about what her mother said or thought, or anyone else come to think of it. She only had regards to one person's feelings. And that person had just asked her prom. John had been better than any of the men she had ever met before in her entire life. He protected from anyone who may have brought her harm and was always there for her.

Never before had she felt love, and if this what it meant to be in love, then she wanted it and would not let it slip past her fingers.

Carrie calmed herself down when she had reached a conclusion. A familiar wave of crimson shade wash over her face when she was about to speak. She paused when she saw John still holding on to the white rose. She reached for it and gently took it out of his hand, the rider noticed this and was shaking inside and outside. Carrie brought the rose to her face and inhaled the gentle smell of nature emitting from it before she turned back to the rider.

"I… I like you too, John." She gave a big smile that John swore made the sun look like a firebug in comparison. "And yes. I will go to prom with you, John Strikez."

A smile stretched so far across John's face. He gently took the white rose back from her hand, the girl was confused by this. John smiled as he placed the flower over Carrie's ear, the flower only heightening her beauty in his mind. "Does this mean that the dance is gonna be our first real date?" He asked, getting a blush-filled nod.

" ** _Proud of you, John._** " The Anti-Symbiote complimented its host, who did not receive the message from it. John simply took his seat back again beside Carrie, he felt his hand once again wrapped around in a smaller hand. He turned to Carrie, who smiled warmly at him. Their fingers intertwined as they sat in comfortable silence.

Their silence was interrupted as a small rumble above could be heard in distance. " ** _What a way to ruin a moment._** " His "other" pitched in. John mentally agreed as he turned to his companion. "Better get you back home soon." The rider said.

The young girl looked sad but perked up in surprise when she felt something draped around her shoulders. She looked to her sides and saw a leather jacket hanging on her shoulders, _John_ 's leather jacket. She looked at him and received a smile followed by a wink. The action gave her another blush.

They began walking to the motorcycle. The rider was about to put both of his hands in in pockets, when he suddenly felt another smaller arm look itself around. He smiled when saw Carrie resting her head on his shoulder with an angelic smile on her face.

The Anti-Symbiote was silent about it but felt a strange feeling of something tragic would soon happen. Like something that would change everything.

 **To be continued...**

Now the two teenagers have now confessed their true feelings for one another.


	8. Chapter 8: Night of Revelations Part 1

**AAAAnnnnd he's back again, peps. so sorry for taking too long.**

 **But as a apologize, I've made 2 chapters for you guys out there.**

 **And remember true believers, anything is possible in fanfiction.**

Chapter 8: Night of Revelations Part 1

One minute the skies was cloudy with a few dark clouds, the next it's full-blown stormy weather. And now Carrie regretted not asking for the spare helmet John kept around. She could feel every last drop of water rolling off her back, none of them hitting her head, as she covered it with the rider's leather jacket.

But even with the bad weather, be it pouring rainstorms or roaring thunderstorms, nothing could get Carrie White down from her spot in heaven. She had just been asked to prom, by someone she who liked her for the way she is. Even with a promposal, that got her a lovely flower placed on her ear. Nothing could put her down.

But then when they got close to her house, a sudden feeling of dread filled her up when she saw her mother's car parked in the driveway. Her face paled. "STOP!" She screamed out.

John abruptly turned his motorcycle to the side and slammed the brakes, the tires screeching heavily against the ground beneath them. John turned his head to look at his passenger and saw the look of utter fear on her face. "Carrie! What's wrong?!" He asked. Her eyes were still locked in something else, something in front of them.

"My- My Mama homes now, no no no she's early." The young girl started breathing rapidly, like she was having a panic attack. Her eyes went from one window to another, to see if her mother had caught sight of them.

John followed her line of sight and saw an old car on her driveway. The rider curious and then his "other" joined in on his line of thought. " ** _John, remember what we got from her necklace back then, remember what we got about her mother._** "

John recalled the things his partner had learned about her mother being abusive towards her daughter. The rider was worried and looked to his companion. " Carrie, are you going to be okay?" he asked, wanting to help the girl. "You said that your mom wouldn't like you being seen with boys before. Why?"

Carrie tried to avert his eyes as she spoke. She sighed. "She,,, She just don't want me be hurt. She thinks that I will end up having sex with them, and begin sinning from there. She's very deep in her belief."

John frowned at that explanation. "Want me to go talk to her?" he asked.

The girl looked at him with even more fear in her eyes than before as she shook her head franticly. "It's alright John. It might be easier for her if she hears it from me, I meant to tell her about this… about us at some point. Just going to have to be sooner than expected." She said with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure, Carrie?" the rider asked who was not convinced by her last sentence. Carrie nodded to him as she got off his motorcycle. She turned to him and pulled his leather jacket off her shoulders and gave it back to him, and got her backpack on her back. She was about to leave for her house when she remembered something else, the white rose on her ear. She was about to take it off, when she saw John hold out his hand to stop her.

"Carrie?" he got her attention. "If anything happens, find me. I live at motel not far from here, about four blocks from here, it's the only motel in that area, so it's not gonna be hard to find. Find me and I'll help." The rider said with determination in his voice, wanting to help the poor girl.

The young girl smiled at him. She ran through the rain toward the front door of her house. John kept watching her go to make sure that she was inside again, safe and sound. He kept watching the house for a few moments before turning his motorcycle around and restarted the engine and drove off.

His hands tightened around the handles, threatening to pale because of the strain he put on them. " ** _What are you thinking now, John?_** " the symbiote asked its host, worried by the sudden amount of strain its host put on himself. With no answer, the symbiote grew worried. " ** _John?_** "

The rider kept looking ahead as he drove back to his motel room, but he knew that tonight he would not spend the night there nor would he sleep. No, he would return back here.

But not as the unknown rider form New York

X

Carrie walked with slow steps and from where she had been dropped off by John, she had not seen her mother standing there on their front lawn with a stern look on her face, her arms crossed over her chest. Her steps grew even slower now, as she saw the woman standing there. Carrie stopped in front of her house, when her mother

"Where have you been?" Margaret demanded to know as her daughter drew closer to her. "I was worried sick," She grabbed her daughter by her arm, and pulled her inside while Carrie apologized for her late absence. They both got inside of the house, the mother being the last one, also being the one who locked the door, to enter the kitchen area of the house.

Margaret was still visibly angry and shook her head repeatable. "Your supper's cold, I'm going to have to heat it up." She said furiously as she made her way to her daughter "I didn't know -" she trailed off when she took in her daughter's attire after had removed her sweater. "You're immodest."

Margaret took Carrie's backpack from her hands. "I didn't know where you were. I didn't know." Said with obvious traces of horror in her voice, horrified of something happening to her daughter.

"No, Mama." Carrie said as she followed her mother. "I took a bus to Main Street and I bought cloth for a dress." She said trying to calm down the older White resident, in hopes to prevent the situation from worsening

"You are not to go anywhere but to school and back. You know that." The mother snapped at her daughter, as she went to the kitchen to reheat the dinner for her daughter.

The young girl shook her head. "Mama, before you say anything else… I've been asked to prom." The words blurted out of her mouth. The words caused her mother to slow down, but she made now reaction to her daughter's announcement, so Carrie repeated. "Mama, I've been asked to prom." The girl said with hopes to get a reaction from her mother.

The flash of roaring thunder flashed throughout the house, highlighting the mother's face as her face paled. "Oh, God… Why?" she whispered out so her daughter could hear her.

"It's next Saturday and he's a very very nice boy." The girl took a step closer to her mother with a smile on her face as she remembered John's previous actions towards herself. "His name is John Strikez. He listens to me, makes me smile and he stopped the other girls so they would not pick on me. He's like nobody else, Mama."

"No, no, no, no, no…" Her mother said a shaking head as she locked her attention back to her daughter. "This boy will do nothing but harm you, child. Men cannot be trusted. How could you even -"

"I already accepted." Carrie said, causing the older woman to hold off. "John and I have been seeing each other outside of school for the sometime now." The young daughter took a step closer to her mother. "I know this scares you. It scares me, too. The other kids think I'm weird. But I don't want to be. But John doesn't think that, Mama. He makes me feel normal, special. He likes me for who I am, he makes me feel whole."

A tense and uncomfortable silence filled, not just the kitchen, but the entire house as well, with the roaring sound of thunder rumbling outside. The two sole members of the White residence stood there staring at each other, none of them saying a word. Margaret gave a small smile to her daughter, she reached out with one hand first and then other one to hold her daughter's face, her thumbs tracing delicately across her soft cheeks, the young girl gave her own smile in return.

"He'll hurt you." The older woman said, the hopeful smile on Carrie's face faded immediately at the spoken words.

Carrie shook her head, out of her mother's hands. "No, Mama!" she took a step back from her mother. "No Mama, there are bad people, but not John. He's a good guy, he helps people, he wanted to join the army to protect and serve his country. You'll like him, just please give him a chance Mama!" the young pleaded to her mother while she back away.

Margaret shook her head. "Boys, boys. After the blood, comes the boys sniffing, slobbering like dogs." Margaret continued on, Carrie had enough of her words, she shook her head and walked away not willing nor wanting to hear what her mother would say. "He only wants to join the devil's army to seduce young girls for his own personal agendas."

"Stop it, Mama!" She told her mother, but she did not stop there and kept speaking her mind.

"He's going to paw at you until he finds where that smell comes from." The mother follows her daughter. "He's going to take you, Carrie, in his car out to the wilderness, out where it's cold and the roadhouses are and the whiskey."

Carrie grew disgusted with each filthy word coming out of her mother's mouth. She spun around. "stop being so crazy!" she demanded from her mother, who did not heed her daughter's words and went on ranting, she gripped her daughter's arms to get her to see her truth.

"You tell that boy you're not going." The mother said seriously to her daughter, who denied her immediately. "We'll move from here. We're never going to stop moving." Carrie kept denying her mother, who started backing Carrie out of their living room. Carrie kept on shaking her head in denial. "You're going to your closest and you're going to pray. You're going to get in there and you're going to pray for forgiveness. You're going to pray for having that man delude your mind with poisonous lies. Go to your closet!"

"NO! NEVER AGAN, MAMA!" Carrie screamed at her mother. All of the surrounding furniture in the room shot up into the air, floating a couple feet above the floor, the lights flickering wildly by the burst of telekinetic energy shot from the young girl. Her mother gave a horrified screech and dropped down to her knees and hands in horror before the floating objects dropped back down in their original place again.

Carrie looked around in shock of what she had just done, she realized she had just lost control. The house creaked around them, neither mother nor daughter making a move or even a sound. Margaret still kneeling on the ground, raised herself slowly and put her hands together and began to pray silently.

"Mama, stand up." Said the girl with a low and shaking voice. When her mother did not obey the daughter made the next move. "Mama, stand up! "Carrie said with a high voice this time as she lashed out her left hand and brought her mother into the air with her telekinetic powers. The older woman yelping in either horror or surprise as she was now dangling from the ground, an invisible force holding her up.

The lights started flickering wildly once again, the house shaking again. "Mama, I'm going." Carrie announced to her mother with more strength and determination in her voice as she was holding her mother in the air. "John is important to me; he makes me happy…. And I want to be happy."

Margaret started panting, as she now shot a hate-filled glare at her daughter. "Witch." She spat out with disgust and loathe, making the girl blink in fear.

"I'm not a witch, Mama." Carrie took a few steps closer to her mother. "There are no witches." The girl tried to reason with the older woman.

"The devil's got her now. Like he did before." Margaret said with a low voice, like she was afraid of what might. She ignored the words directed at her, as she stared blankly into the open, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"It's not the devil, Mama!" Carrie exclaimed at her mother. "There are other people out there like me who can do what I can do."

"You poor child." Margaret still ignored the words of her daughter. "Don't you know he's working through you? –"

"Mama, it's inherited." The young telekinetic cut off her mother. "It was passed down from Grandma and it skipped you." Carrie explained to her mother, who kept shaking her head in denial while muttering no. "You know that. Maybe it came from Daddy."

Till now her daugther's words went unheard, the older woman still praying loudly until she gave her daughter her full attention. "He gave me a cancer. I thought you were cancer."

The words hit the young girl very hard, the girl shook her head and raised her other hand and joined on hovering the mother above the ground, the older woman yelp as she was now raised higher. "That's awful!" Carrie cried with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Don't say that."

"She's lost to me." Margaret said with hopeless in her voice.

The tears that Carrie tried so hard to hold back, was now flooding her eyes and falling down, drop by drop. She chose this moment to ask a question of her own, one she had been waiting to ask for a very long time. "Mama, what did I ever do to make you hate me this way? Why would you never say you love your own daughter?"

Dead cold silence followed then, the house shaking and the lights' wild flickering doing nothing to stop it. However, the next words that would escape Margaret White's mouth would without a doubt crush her daughter.

"No cursed child is a daughter of mine." She hissed out the words like venom. "Should have killed you when you were born. I knew then that you were a curse, just like I know now. Your nothing more than the Whore of Babylon. I was weak… should have ended you a long time ago."

Not even the shower incident could compare to the amount of pain Carrie felt now. Her heart weren't crushed by her mother's words. No it was _shattered_ to billion pieces. "Why? Why Mama?!" she exclaimed, her shaking hands as her concentration started to waver. "You're… You're…" Carrie had no idea what to call her mother, the woman who raised her, the same one who had just called her a curse.

Carrie drew her hands back, no power holding Margaret airborne anymore, causing the older woman to fall to the floor. With her landing followed a long and loud sobbing sound from her. The young telekinetic did not however pay her crying mother any mind as she ran her way up the stairs. But halted when she felt something missing from her ear, she looked around and found the white rose from John in front of the prayer closet.

Kneeling down to pick the flower up, she clutched it tight to her chest. She looked back to mother who was still sobbing loudly on the ground, then resumed her way up the stairs. Grapping her backpack as she went to her room and slammed the door shut.

Carrie threw her bag to the floor. The moment the bag hit the floor, she leaned her back against her door, she slid down to the floor with knees up to her chest, both of her hands holding the white rose tightly between them. She tried to stop them from falling, but she felt the tears now stream down her face.

Her own mother had just admitted right to her daughter's face that she wanted to kill her when she was a newborn. A newborn child, who had never committed a sin nor had the chance to experience life to its fullest. And her mother thought that if she did it would help God. Carrie was thankful for that not happening, but was the alternative any better?

The years of abuse by her mother's own hands. Years of endless pain brought to her, because she wanted a normal life like others. Her mother indoctrinated her daughter with her own beliefs and ideals, ones that Carrie could not live up to. And she was forced to spent time in a closet and told pray for god knows who long, just because she did something her mother found wrong or sinful.

Carrie stared into the blank air as she reached a conclusion, one she should have reached a long time ago; the woman on the lower level of the house was not a mother. A real mother was supposed to love her child unconditionally, protect her child until her dying breath and adore her child like no nobody else would.

But Margaret White did not meet any of those criteria's in her entire life raising Carrie. Instead she treated her daughter like a disease, a cancer as she said so herself. One that to be controlled and if needed beaten till it obeys.

The loud sniffs from the young girl could be heard clearly, even with the sound of the constant lightning striking down elsewhere. She felt something fall on her finger. She looked at her hand and saw a white flower petal on it. The flower had slowly begun to writhen. She blinked as a single thought clouded her mind, the same thought brought her into focus.

She rose back to her feet, before she moved between sections of her room and started gathering different things. Sets of spare clothes, some personal items, and a couple of other things, all of it forced down into her backpack before closing it again. She pulled her bag over her shoulder before she made her way to the window, opening it and glancing over the near sights.

The weather was still the same, the rain pouring down hard and the thunder still roaring over the horizon, but none of it mattered to Carrie when she got out of her little room and onto the roof. She took small steps towards the edge. She gently stepped off the edge.

While on her descent to the ground, she felt her powers buzz inside of her as she focused. Her descent was reduced to a mere gentle fall now. The pouring water had already soaked through her clothes and her hair. Her gaze turned towards her open window.

"Goodbye, Mama. No longer will the _Whore of Babylon_ corrupt your life." Carrie said before about to leave.

She stopped a few steps from where she landed when she heard something from her bedroom, like something was kick opened. Moments later, Carrie saw her mother look out the open window with a butcher knife in her hand. Margaret looked down and saw her daughter still standing on the side yard, with a look of horror and terror on her face.

Carrie saw her looking her right in her eyes, and felt every memory of her and her mother fade away from her mind, like they were never even there to begin with. Her mother hurried away from the window, and Carrie did not want to wait for her, so she ran into the night.

But not before she heard her mother. "CARRIE!" Margaret cried out, and from where Carrie was she could hear the running footsteps of her mother, hot on her trail.

X

A lone figure swinging through the town of Chamberlain. The long strands shot from his wrists propelled him through the air at high speeds, while on the lookout for someone. The figure swung on last strand and landed on top of a two-story house with a soundless landing into a crouch.

The black demonic face of Anti-Venom peered over the surrounding the streets and buildings, scanning the area before him in an effort to find someone who had become someone important to him lately.

" **Carrie, I hope you're alright.** " John said through his demonic voice as he was now standing in the town of Chamberlain once again as Anti-Venom. Her last words and her facial expression were itched into his mind, the mere thought of something happening to her caused him a great deal of pain in his heart. " **Her house is not far from here, maybe she's still there.** " He thought out loud before he shot a string of web and shot from the air.

After John got back to his hotel room and placed his motorcycle back there, made sure it would be missing when he got back, he immediately turned to a corner where no one could see him take on his full Anti-Venom form.

One thing that bothered him was that his "other" was not saying anything while he swung through the town. This was strange because the symbiote had always been very talkative during missions, possibly a trait it got since bonding with John.

" **V, what's wrong? You haven't said a word for some reason.** " He stated out loud to his partner. John felt his partner thinking to itself, and in deep thought apparently too.

" ** _John, what are you going to say to her?_** " The rider was lost by his partner's question. His "other" felt its hosts confusion through their mental link. " ** _About what you are, about what you and I know, about us knowing about her powers. About WHO you really are._** "

The explanation by his partner, caused John to take a stop on top of a lamppost, knowing that his partner was right. How would Carrie react to the fact that John was not just friends with Anti-Venom, but he _is_ Anti-Venom. And even though he had saved her as both himself and as his secret identity, how would the knowledge of him knowing her secret affect her.

She had opened up to him, she told him that she felt the same way about him as he did her. She said yes to going to prom with him. How would she take all of this then if he told her everything?

" _Maybe she will hate me for lying like this, and rightfully so._ " He thought to his partner. He turned serious as he remembered something important. " **But if it insures her safety, then so be it.** "

His "other" took in everything its host just said, and had some trouble as to what to make of his words. Carrie might hate John for not telling the true of his identity, which would have pained its host so much. The symbiote had then remembered words from its previous host. " ** _Let her decide that._** " The symbiote replied simply. " ** _Let Carrie White decide what she will do after you tell her the truth._** "

John took these words, knowing full well that words were not his own, but the word of the former host of the anti-symbiote… the words of the hero formerly known as Anti-Venom, the words of Flash Thompson.

"AAAGH!" the hero's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the familiar voice of the young girl who he had befriended since moving to Chamberlain. Both John and his partner spread out their senses to their limits, to determine the direction of the sound. Together they had pinpointed where the sound came from and shot a web line and swung towards the same direction.

" **I'm coming Carrie.** " Anti-Venom said with his demonic voice, this time through, it was filled with the flame of determination that belonged to John Strikez.

X

Carrie ran with all that she got, never once in her entire life had she been more terrified of her mother than now. The may be night, but in her eyes it was clear as day. The sound of rapidly increasing feet running behind her, _after_ _her_. The sound of her mother panting behind her. And of course the sound of her.

"CARRIE!" Margaret screamed out her name with every third step she took, each step closer to catch up to her daughter, but age had already been taking its toll on the town nutjob. But nonetheless she ran and ran after her daughter, the one she believed to be incarnation of the Devil.

None of that mattered to the young girl. All she thought about was one thing, getting to the rider… getting to John.

But unfortunately for the daughter, her mother had gone after with footwear, pair of shoes shielding her feet from grounds. The same could not be said for Carrie, she had gone out with bare feet. Her feet had started bruising since she had landed on her side yard. Worse was she almost tripped twice already and she knew that if she fell, then that would be the end for her.

But fate was not on the telekinetic's side tonight. A fact Carrie realized when she her foot got in a hole in the ground, causing the young girl to trip and fall on her front. "AAAGH!" Carrie exclaimed in pain as she hit the ground. Her bag went out of her reach. Trying to get up, but was suddenly rolled over on back and pinned down by a wrinkly hand, keeping both of her hands above her head locked with on hand. Carrie looked and gasped at the sight.

Her mother was above her, staring down at her daughter, her left hand tightly holding both of Carrie's hands together to keep her from struggling. Carrie couldn't get up because her mother's legs were pinning her down. Margaret's right hand was clutched tightly around the butcher knife, the blade just above her daughter's throat.

Margaret looked her daughter dead in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Carrie." The words nearly above a whisper, but in the dead silence of the night the words came through loud and clear. With that Margaret raised the blade up high and preparing to end her daughter's life.

"MAMA STOP!" Carrie exclaimed in desperate hope to avoid being slashed by her own mother. She closed her eyes as she was about to meet her end. Carrie waited to for the blade to strike her but nothing came to pass. Instead she heard the rapidly increased panting of her mother's voice, she was suddenly speechless for some reason. The daughter thought something was out of place so she opened slowly opened her eyes, the sight had her eyes wide open.

Her mother's right hand stopped in the air by a giant clawed white hand, her eyes locked on to the creature's fire-red eyes that glared back at her, her mouth stopped speaking as took in the face of the demonic creature before her. Her eyes were wide in shock but mostly laced with fear. The sight was however not unfamiliar to the daughter, as she was saved by this one not long ago.

Anti-Venom had come at the right moment and stopped Margaret from ending her daughter's life. The demon-like hero glanced briefly at Carrie to make sure she was not injured before turning back to Margaret, who was still speechless from shock. The hero rose Margaret with his one hand still latched onto hers, she yelped in pain as she could feel the pressure being tighten on her wrist. She lost her grip on the knife.

The hero brought the mother closer to his face. " **How dare you?** " he sneered at her. Anti-Venom spun around and threw the mother at the nearest lamppost. She screamed as she thought her end was near, but that thought was put on hold when the demon-like hero shot webshots from his wrists at her.

Margaret closed her eyes as she saw the shots coming her way. She felt something attach themselves to her body. Opening her eyes to see the results of the shots, made her gasp out loud. She was hanging in a white cocoon made of webbing and her mouth was plastered shut with the same webbing.

Carrie rose back to her feet, her feet hurting from her sudden fall and running in barefoot around in the bad weather. The hero turned to her, underneath his "face" was John's saddened face after seeing the girl he cared for hurt. " _She's not hurt too bad, at least._ " He thought to himself and his "other", who was silent because of the gravity of the situation.

The demon-like hero locked eyes with Carrie. " **Are you alright, Carrietta?** " From what he saw there were no injuries on her, though he thought it was better to ask.

Carrie looked back at him but refused to say anything, her eyes reminded John of their first meeting. They were searching for something in his own, like before she searched for deceit. John and his partner found this confusing since this was not the first time she been saved by Anti-Venom.

She said something, the words however could not be registered by the hero before. He took a step closer to her, and in response she took a step back. The action caused confusion to wash over the hero, even more so when Carrie looked back up at him with hate in her eyes. "You were going to hurt my Mama." She said.

The accusation threw him off. " **No Carrie.** " He was afraid now. " **I promise you, I would never hurt your mother.** " Anti-Venom took a step closer. " **John told me something felt off when he dropped you off, so he contacted me and told me everything.** "

John out a sigh behind his "mask" as he had trouble speaking now, every word could very well destroy everything he had done till now, the very relationship he had built with Carrie till now could be on the brink of breaking. " **Every word he spoke was filled with concern and worry, he…** " the hero paused for a moment. " **he truly feared the worst had happened to you.** "

Carrie took in every word he spoke. It did sound like something John would do, but even it sounded very much like John, she still had trouble believing it. She turned her sights to her cocooned mother who was dangling from the lamppost behind Anti-Venom. She looked back at him again. "How can I believe you?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the air after those words were spoken, the rain nor the thunder did nothing to the silence. John felt like a knife pierced through his heart. This young woman who he had confessed his feelings did not trust him, he had no idea ho –

" ** _SHE DOES TRUST YOU!_** " The sudden exclaim from his partner made him snap back out of his thoughts. He was about to reply but was cut off. " ** _She trusts YOU. True, Anti-Venom did save her ONCE. But it was John Strikez who saved her and protected in front of her entire school. It was John Strikez who confessed his feelings to her. It was John Strikez who she confessed HER feelings to. NOT Anti-Venom._** "

The sudden change in his partner's tone was beyond surprising to the rider. For the first time in the two years since he had been bonded to the Anti-Symbiote, have his partner raised its voice at him. " ** _And with good reasons to do so._** " his partner added.

John turned back to Carrie, still seeing the same distrust he had seen her direct at her fellow schoolmates, her tormentors mainly. He knew that he would have to cross this bridge at some point in their relationship, but he thought it would be later not so soon.

He turned his head to look at Carrie's mother who was still dangling in her cocoon. Just looking into her eyes, caused the rider feel that this woman had lied, hurt and now tried to kill her own daughter. John knew that Carrie did not deserve more lies or more mistruths.

Turning back to the young girl, he reached his decision. He knew that a stronger trust was needed to convince her, that he would never have hurt her mother, even if she would have her hurt Carrie, her own daughter. He may have just had this discussion with his partner, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

" **You can trust me Carrie White…** " he trailed off when his suit began slithering, the suits now slowly retracting itself back inside of its host. The sudden moving of the hero's caused the young girl to watch closely in awe, causing her take a cautious step back. But none of that was nothing compared to the shock she felt when she saw the hero's demonic face slither back to reveal the hiding behind it.

Her jaw dropped down and her eyes wide in shock as John showed his face to her.

"... Because you already said so yourself, remember?" John stated to her with a soft smile.

 **He just revealed his secret to her, how will the young Ms. White take it?**


	9. Chapter 9: Night of Revelations Part 2

**So now for part 2, people.**

 **Without further indo, enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Night of Revelations Part 2

The same night she was first saved by her hero was exactly like this situation;

Aside from the thunder roaring and rain pouring down this night, the situation was the still the same. Carrie was at the mercy of another human's wraith though this time she was at her mother's mercy, moments, no. _seconds_ away from being killed. But then he came and saved her. The hero had once, not too long ago, resided in New York City: Anti-Venom.

But NO. This situation was not anywhere near to be the same as before. Before her stood John Strikez, the man who had confessed his feelings to her, the same man who she had confessed her feelings to… This was the same man who had now shown his face from beneath the mask of Anti-Venom, his second identity.

Carrie was still caught in the web of shock. Her mouth was agape and eyes wider than ever before. Having no ideas as to how this could be explained, she found herself speechless. She gave John a once-over with her eyes, she returned her gaze back to his face, still looking back at him with one of his heartwarming smiles.

"J- John?!" the young girl exclaimed in surprise. "H… how? I don't understand." The shock of this revelation caused to her to stutter.

He tried to find the right words to explain but found none. So he spoke the only words he could find. "Anti-Venom is not just a friend of mine, Carrie." He took a step closer. " _I_ _am_ Anti-Venom,"

The town native registered his words and she repeated them again and again in her head. "What? How?" she asked, confusion flooding her voice. "Since when?"

He sighed, his "other" sent out waves of calmness to help his host in his time of need. "Carrie, believe I want to tell you everything, every single secret of my life… my _lives_ " he shot glance around them before turning back to Carrie. "… but this isn't the right place for it."

Taking a few steps, so there were little to no distance between the two of them, he continued. "I will tell you everything, no secrets anymore." John paused. "I promise you…. On the lives of my family, I promise you Carrie White, I will tell you everything that you want to know."

Every word he spoke was filled with sincerity and honesty…. And hope. Hope that Carrie would come to him and let him explain everything. Hope that she would not distance herself from him. Hope that this did not them.

Carrie did not know what to think of his words, she had just found that the man she had grown fond of, grown to care for, had been leading a secret life. A life as a hero, a protector. The young telekinetic knew she had to make a choice but did not know what to do.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU DEMON!"

Both of the gifted individuals shot their gaze up to the lamppost, to find Margaret able to speak again. Apparently she had ripped the webbing the covered her mouth away with her teeth, evidently supported by the pieces of web stuck between her teeth.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU SPAWN OF DEMONIC SCUM!" Margaret shouted at John, who did not flinch from the older woman's tone nor her harsh words. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN AN ACOLYTE OF THE DEVIL, ALL DEMONS ARE."

The young girl had trouble speaking, much less find the words to defend John against her own mother's awful words.

Her mother's eyes seemed like they would catch fire. "You spit out lies like they were air!" Margaret further insults the rider. "You use your lies to pollute the minds of young women so you can take them! But I will never let you do that to my daughter!"

" **SHUT UP!** " a deep demonic voice spoke up, causing both of the town natives to halt their words. Carrie knew this voice since it belonged to Anti-Venom, but she found it curious that John had not taken up that form.

Curiosity washed over her mind as she took steps ahead to look John in his eyes. The sight before her caused all air in her to leave. John's normally light-brown eyes were now blood-red as he shot a glare at her mother.

Closing his eyes, exhaling air to calm himself down and to prevent the tendrils from under his clothes to appear and do something he might regret. John opened his eyes again, no longer were they blood-red, but back to their original light-brown color, but he still had the same glare on his face.

John took a few steps towards the dangling mother, locking eyes with the older woman before speaking. "My mother and my father died almost three years ago, Margaret White. They were good people, who unfortunately got killed by another man's mistake." He clenched his fists at the painful memory of his deceased parents.

"My mother told something me that every parent have to live by; "to be a mother or a father means you have to put your child before yourself, let them live their own lives and let them make their own choices. And help them when they reach their lowest point, and help them through their difficult time. That's a true parent.""

"My mother told me this every once in a while, because she knew I would have to take of my sister at some point in her life, to be like a parent for her." His gaze intensified. "My point is that you have no idea what means to be a parent."

"You hurt your one and only child, forced her to follow your made-up beliefs for no reason, punish her for doing the most normal of all things." The rider looked over his shoulder to look at Carrie with a saddened look. "You forced her into a closet for God knows how long."

The words stroke the young girl like a boulder. Carrie was frozen solid to her place. " _He knows about my life? And he still likes me?_ " Carrie was confused by how John had gotten this knowledge, she never told him. So how?

She got her answer when she took a hold of her silver cross around her neck. Her eyes widened as she remembered her first encounter with Anti-Venom. He took her necklace and he said he felt her feelings from her necklace, maybe he felt more than just her feelings.

" ** _You sure this was the right move?_** " his "other" asked his host. " _I won't hold back._ " He turned back Margaret, his eyes intensified. " _Not anymore._ " He gritted his teeth in anger, as he chose his next words carefully.

"Margaret White." The woman gave her full attention to the rider, she was shocked to find the rider sent a deadly glare, one that made the one she received from Anti-Venom seem like nothing in comparison. "I care about your daughter, more than you could ever. And if there are people out there who would hurt those I care about, then there is no limits to what I will do in order to protect them!"

He took a step closer. Various white tendrils shot out from his body with each spoken word. "So mark my words; I will protect Carrie White…. I will protect the woman I care about till my last breath if so be. AND NO ONE will be able to. Stop. Me." With the last words out, he shot a webshot at her mouth, to prevent her from speaking filthier lies. She now struggled back and forth, when the web stuck to her mouth.

John turned to Carrie and made his ways to her, with long strides. In a manner of seconds, he stood before her once again. Her mouth parted as she was about to speak, but was she stopped when John put a finger on her lips to stop her.

"There'll be time for talk later. I promised you, remember?" he stated rather than asking. He turned around and saw that the weather had cleared up a significant amount, but there was some lightning out in the distance. John saw a bag on the ground behind the young girl. Raising his hand in the direction of the bag, a webline shot out and grabbed the bag and yanked back into his waiting hand.

Carrie saw the action, and had trouble believing that this was the same rider, who had saved her so many times now. But it did explain a lot of his incredible strength, especially after his display of said strength earlier today at her school.

Turning his eyes back to Carrie, he made his decision but had to be sure. "Carrie?" he paused. "Do you still trust me?" He had to ask no matter what, he needed her know that he would not leave nor hurt her… unlike her mother.

This was a turning point for the young girl. She witnessed something unlike anything she had ever seen before. The hero who saved her that night, had revealed himself and this whole time it had been the same man who had just defended her and helped her.

But one thing still remained the same, a fact the young girl herself knew. " _He's still the same John Strikez, the same guy who would not let anyone hurt me, the same man who vowed to protect the woman he cares for…. He vowed to my momma that he would protect me._ " She thought to herself as she made her decision.

She nodded and said yes to the rider, who smiled in response. He then remembered something he had to ask. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" he asked, the answer was a shaking head. His smile widened. "You might wanna hold on."

His statement caused confusion to wash over her. When more so when she felt wrap an arm securely around her waist, before firing a webline with his free hand and leapt them both into the air. The young telekinetic wrapped her arms around the rider's neck instantly and tightly as they now swung through her hometown. John's clothes shifted into a white colored membrane that slithered over his entire body.

Anti-Venom and his gifted passenger left the mother dangling in her cocoon as her eyes widened as this white demon had his arm around her own daughter, and swung through the town in the silence of the night.

Neither hero, daughter or mother however noticed the lens following the movement of the protector.

X

Compared to the times Carrie had ridden with John on his motorcycle, this was on a whole new level. One moment they were on the ground level, the next John wrapped his arm around her and launched them both in the air with a single leap. Webline after webline connected with buildings, propelling them further into the city and further up in the air. Granting the young town native, a totally different view of her city.

The control of his swinging was flawless. Whenever he was at the end of one webline, he released and then fired another one, all that skill with just one arm. And his other arm never once loosened around her waist, he kept her tight and securely to him.

The hero made sure his entire body was covered in his suit during his leap from the ground. Carrie kept her gaze outward, memorizing the sight of looking at her hometown from this new perspective.

But none of that made her happy. She didn't crack a smile this whole time she was swung through the town. John turned to her and saw the blank expression on her face. " ** _Something happened before we intervened._** " His "other" told its host. He didn't reply but agreed in silence with his partner.

John saw his motel two blocks away so he picked up speed as he swung. With one last swing he swung into the air, now finding themselves directly above the motel itself. His passenger yelped in surprise and fear when she felt them both descending down at rapid speed. Her arms tightened around her neck, if not for the suit then he might have some scratches on his neck after this.

As their fall neared the roof of the motel, John's shifted out of his suit and placed his other arm under Carrie's legs, now holding her in a bridal carry. Landing on the roof in a crouch before doing a back flip to jump down before the entrance to his room, while still holding Carrie.

He put her down so she could stand on her two feet again. Having never experience something of this caliber before, it was obvious that she to catch her breath again. She breathed heavily but still no smile on her face. The memory of what had transpired today was fresh on her mind.

The rider opened the door to his room before turning to the town native. Parting his mouth to speak but was cut off when Carrie lunged towards him, burying her face into his chest. Sobbing loudly as she kept her grip on him.

The hero was temporarily shocked by the sudden action, but a moment wrapped his arms around her. Her should shook with each sob, she hiccupped, her tears drenched in his clothes, but he paid little mind to that. "Shhh, shhh, don't worry. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving." He whispered to her. His "other" sent out waves of calmness through the "clothes" to help ease the girl.

X

After a few minutes of letting Carrie get it all off her chest, he got her inside and calmed her down enough to tell him everything that happened before he had intervened. With each word that escaped her mouth, John felt as though the flame within him had returned with a vengeance, bigger and even more enraged than ever before.

Not even the villains he had taken care back in New York had ever made the flame burn like this. After her "nightmare" back home with her mother, she got out through her window and was going to find John but her mother had gotten her before that. Now she was shivering from the cold with drenched clothes around her.

After she had gotten inside John's motel room, he had gotten her to take a shower to warm her up. She wanted to talk before that but the rider insisted, shower before the talk. John got some extra towels as well a robe he found in one of the drawers. Placing the robe and the towels on the bathroom sink before taking her soaked clothes and drying them with the room's heater. Taking a seat on bedroom, gave the rider time to let everything set in.

" ** _What kind of a mother would say and those kinds of things to their one and only child?_** " his "other" followed the same line of thinking as its host. " ** _Compared to everything we witnessed back home, this is a whole new level._** " His partner continued.

His "other" referred to a mission where they had gotten a tip of a father who hit his wife on a daily basis. The kids, a seven-years old boy and a six-years girl. of the family were not far off because his father would come home drunk off his ass and hit them, even in their sleep. He blamed them for his life turning shit.

This sick man kept doing this for months, until John caught wind of it and send that man's ass to jail. This was the same with Margaret White. Everything bad that have ever happened to her, she blamed on Carrie. And worst of all, she thought if she brutally forced her daughter into believing her beliefs were right thing to do. He may have been called a demon by many when he takes his form as Anti-Venom, but this woman was far worse than demons.

A thought then crossed the rider's mind as he then turned to the bathroom, where the sound of the running water from the shower could be heard. This poor girl had been brutally tortured by her entire school and even by her own parent in her home…. He had an idea that this girl was hurt but not this much not so much.

"S _weet and innocent. Even after all the shit she's been through. So much pain and hurt in her entire life of no reasons at all._ " He thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He clenched his fists at his next thought. " _Someone like her does not deserve any of this pain. Her mother told that she was a cancer and that she wanted her dead from the very beginning._ "

" ** _That woman is no mother at all. She's scum._** " The anti-symbiote added to its host's thoughts. " ** _She reminds me of my nephew and his son, actually._** " John perked his head his up when he heard that from his "other".

He scratched his forehead before he commented " _V… with all due respect, your nephew was afraid of his son becoming stronger than himself._ " There was pause. " _Not exactly the same you know?_ " he added, while his partner agreed in silence.

His partner turned serious. " ** _What's the plan now?_** " the symbiote questioned its host, at the same time they both heard the shower switch off. John looked at the bathroom door as he got up from the bed.

" _The truth._ " he replied to his partner as the door opened up and Carrie stepped out, drying her hair with a towel. She looked a bit better but she for reasons took small steps. "Hey." John said as he approached her. "How are you doing?"

The young girl smiled, but a sheepishly smile. "Okay… but my foot hurt." She gestured to her feet. John saw with wide eyes at her feet. Her left foot was bruised, quite badly.

She had been running around barefoot this entire time and he only saw this now. "Take a seat on the bed, I will take care of that." He said but Carrie was confused by what he meant, but did as he said.

Taking a seat on the bed, she expected him to get some bandages or another kind of medical supply, but he knelt down instead in front of.

"This might tickle a little." He said before raising a hand placing it on her damaged foot. The gentle touch was smoothening for the young girl, then she watched with wide eyes as white tendrils shot out from the rider's wrists and enveloped her entire foot. The moment they came into contact with her foot, Carrie expected to feel some kind of foreign feeling like it was unnatural…. But instead it was felt like it John himself touching her foot.

A moment later, the white tendrils retracted themselves back into the rider. Looking down at her foot, Carrie was wide-eyed to see that there were no bruises anymore, her foot was perfectly healed. She moved it around, wiggling her toes around and it didn't hurt anymore. She looked at back at John, who was smiling at her.

The young girl smiled too, before her face took a saddened expression. "John, I'm sorry for everything you had to do… with my mama. Back there."

John took a seat beside her. "You don't have to apologize to me Carrie, ever." He said with a soft tone. "I told you, if anything happened then you should find me. Well okay I found you but still." He replied with chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair.

Looking back at the girl beside him, he saw the serious expression on her face. Instantly he knew that meant… it was time for the truth. "You wanna know, right?" he asked, his response was a quick nod. "Okay, might better if we start off with a little backstory first."

"A long time ago, a meteor crashed down on Earth. Inside of the meteor was an alien lifeform, they go by the name of a "Klyntar". This particular Klyntar though was exiled from the rest of its people. To survive it needed to bond with a vessel, a host, like other Klyntars. In exchange for that, the offer their hosts protection. They make their hosts stronger, faster and grants them other powers as well. In essence, they become one, therefore they are granted the name "Symbiote"."

Carrie was about to speak, but John beat her to it. "And before you ask. No, that Klyntar is not the one I bonded with. Long story, short: the one I bonded with is the exiled Klyntar's twin brother. And it was after our first meeting, the one I told you about."

"The accident? The one where my leg got hurt badly?" she nodded. "Well, there's more to that one. Before the accident I was just a normal guy, just doing what I did to join the army, and trained myself to the maximum, while keeping my family safe. That day though, it changed everything. It changed my entire my life."

"Anti-Venom did more than just save me, he gave a chance. A chance to become more than I was back then. A chance to become more than a human. After he saw me risk my life for the infant, he felt as though I was worthy enough to be his new host since his former partner was dying. He healed my leg after I accepted to be his new partner."

He sighed before continuing. "That was two years ago now." Turning to the young girl beside him with look of exhaustion from the memory of what happened in those two years. "Two years of being called a hero in New York city, still can't believe that I helped so many people back there." John paused as he said that.

Carrie took that moment to take everything she just heard in. She thought John's accident and meeting with the demon-like hero was the turning point of his entire life….but him becoming the same hero who saved him was unbelievably astonishing on a whole new level.

Perking her head as she remembered a detail he told on her first ride on his motorcycle when he brought her home. "John?" he turned his attention to her when she said his name. "um, it's just…." She didn't want to be rude to him since he been such an incredible guy to her since their first meeting.

He grabbed her hand to ease her a little. "You can ask me anything." He said with a smile and a soft voice.

Carrie exhaled a withheld breath. "You said your parents died in an accident 3 years ago, right." He nodded to that. "You also said on the first ride to my house that you had a sister." John tried to keep his face paling but found it nearly impossible to do so. "What happened to her?" she asked.

The moment the question escaped her mouth, the room was suddenly illuminated by a lightning strike not so far from the building. Carrie noticed the sudden lighting in the room…. The second thing she noticed was John's illuminated and dead-pale face… like he had seen a ghost.

The symbiote inside of the rider sent all kinds of soothening waves to its host, but none of them got through to him. " ** _John, I know it's painful, but believe me I know you can do this._** " The symbiote was willing to anything for its host, for its partner, for its brother. " _Thanks V, but she deserves to know this. I promised to tell her everything._ "

A sigh escaped his mouth as he steeled his resolve to answer her question. "It happened four months ago, before I left New York. My friends and I back there always say that most, if not all New Yorkers are guaranteed to get a hero complex." He turned to look at Carrie in her eyes. "It definitely was like that for my little sister Ruby." He said with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"My little sister Ruby was 9 years old when it happened. And like I said she was a New Yorker so she always helper the ones who couldn't help themselves, the smaller people. She was always so kind and thoughtful." He chuckled. "Always so kind and sweet… it always felt like she was the one who took care of the two of us back then. Even on the gloomiest of days, she always found a way to make me or everyone around her smile."

"Then that day came, the one where it ended." He clenched his fists straining so much that they threatened to turn white. A fact Carrie noticed as she could almost hear his knuckles cracking.

"After school one day, she walked passed by a building. She saw some older kids around there, probably two or three years older than her, they were picking on another kid, around her age." Running a hand through his hair with a chuckle. "And since New York was not the safest place for people of any ages, I taught her some simple moves she could use to get her of situation. Which she used against bullies."

Carrie was surprised to hear about a nine-year-old girl who was not afraid to actually intervene in other's people's problems. " _Must be a family trait…_ " she couldn't help but think as she remembered John's similar actions.

"After Ruby helped the other kid up from the ground, it all seemed well and was about to leave…. But none of them noticed a laser blast suddenly hit one of the building's support beams, resulting the building to tilt. The laser blast came from Iron Man's weapon; his real name is Tony Stark." He clenched his fists at the name. "Stark saw where one of his blasts had hit, changed his suit. He has different suits for different situations, this one called upon a Disaster Rescue suit, he used it to stop the building."

"Thankfully Ruby knew it would be a bad idea to be hanging around there. She ran the other direction, but she was the only one who ran. The other kid never once moved, he just stood there and watched in awe as he close to an actual Avenger…." With each pause he made, more tears began to form in his eyes and fall down. "…. Stark put everything he had into pushing the building back… but none of them, not him, the kid nor my sister noticed the other two support beams loosen and fall off the building."

"Stark saw the beams fall past him so he fired concentrated shots at them, both of them hit their marks, but one of them got cut in two giant pieces. Both of the pieces were heading towards the other kid." Failing to hold back the tears in his eyes, the now flooded down the rider's face.

"Ruby saw this and ran in his direction…pushing aside and away from harm, but she couldn't save herself from them."

Carrie had no ideas that John went through so much in his life. He had lost the most important people his life, his mother, his father and his baby sister, all of them gone in the span of three years.

Perking her head up as she recalled his story. "John, were you there to watch it happen?" she felt dread sweep inside of her stomach when she asked the question, knowing that the story was hard enough itself for him but this would just hurt him beyond worlds.

"There was a security camera not far from the building that filmed everything, I watched the recording." He sighed before wiping some of the tears away from his eyes with his right hand. "But I think it was before she went to confront those bullies, she gave me a phone call. It went straight to voicemail though." He chuckled as he could still remember her message loud and clear. "I still remember her message:"

" _John? Sorry but I won't make it to dinner. Love you J_ "

The young girl was shocked when she now fully took in John's face. His face was soaked from his own tears and his eyes are reddened from restraining the overwhelming tears. "Stark might be one of the most beloved and popular person in this world, but I will never forgive him for what happened."

Carrie had never seen a man cry before in her entire life, all the men she had met in her life were just bad people who showed little to no emotion at all, just an act to appear tough. But John was not like that, he was always sincere and he never held back his feelings, she knew that when from his confrontations with her tormentors. Unlike the other men she had met, she knew that John Strikez have a heart, and one of true kindness.

But in turn the sight of his crestfallen face caused her heart to break, she knew it was a mistake to ask him of his past especially how his face darkened whenever his family was mentioned in anyway. "John, I'm sorry for asking that."

The rider turned to look in her in the eyes. Carrie was surprised to see him give one of his heartwarming smiles. "It's okay Carrie. I promised to tell you everything, no lie." He shuts his eyes as he remembered something. "I told you this because I want you to trust me, because I trust you." He said while he wiped away some tears from his eyes.

Biting her lower lip in thought, thinking massively if she could tell her secret. John had proven to be trustworthy, more than ever before. He had not just revealed his own secret, but his alternate life as Anti-Venom and his past. But most of all she cared about him… yet some small part of her hesitated because she thought she might scare him away with what she was capable of.

"Carrie?" she raised her head up and was surprised to find John kneeling on leg in front of her. His face looked at her curiously. "Something on your mind, Carrie? You seem to be thinking about something a lot."

"No." she shook her head. "It's just that…" she sighed in frustration since no words could come out. "There's just something that I want… want to show you. But, I don't know-"

"- how I'll react when I see it?" he finished her sentence, causing the girl to look at him surprised. "Carrie, I thought the same when I wanted to reveal my secret. And look at us now." He gestured to himself and her. "We're still the same two people regardless… and whatever it is, Carrie. I won't think of you differently than I do now. And that's a promise." his voice was filled with conviction.

" ** _Do you think she gonna show us?_** " his "other" asked from within the back of its host's head. The symbiote was glad to see the poor girl they had helped become as open as she was now, and was sincerely hoping this was the right move for them both.

" _Don't know, and don't care._ " John replied to his partner. " _She's still the same woman we saved and she's still the same woman I care about no matter what._ " He replied with a conviction to his "other".

Her eyes locked onto his light-brown eyes, she took a concealed breath as she tried to relax her nerves to the best of her abilities. Her focus now went to her concentration, she held out towards something behind John. The rider followed the direction of her outstretched hand…. And his eyes widened in disbelief at the sight. His "other" was not far behind in the "disbelief" part.

One of the motel room's tables was hovering in the air now it just airborne. To others this might have seemed unbelievable, but to the rider who had seen all of the most unspeakable things before back in New York. But the thought of another gifted individual aside from himself was still a lot to witness. " ** _She is one, she's like her._** " His partner commented at the sight.

His eyes traveled back to her, with shock, awe and disbelief in his eyes. But her display of power was far from over.

Slowly raising her other hand, the lamps and another small table flew around now. What surprised John was one of the lamps that suddenly disassembled itself. The shades were the first one that came off, then the stands unhinged itself. The lightbulb then unscrewed itself from its place. All of the other parts, as well as the tables and the other lamp, then began flowing around the lightbulb in circular motion.

Rising back to his feet again, John took small steps towards the airborne objects. His gaze shifted between each of them. The bulb in the middle while the other objects kept flying around it. " ** _Her capabilities have evolved further than we have first expected._** " The symbiote pinched in with acknowledge of the girl's powers.

John kept his eyes on the objects… then he remembered something. " _V… there's no pain this time? Why?_ "

The question from its host caused the symbiote to pause in thoughts. Then a mental smile came from it. " ** _Because she's no longer afraid._** " The rider smiled when heard the answer from his partner.

His attention turned back to the display of the young girl's powers. "Incredible." He whispered as he returned his attention back to Carrie who had her eyes focused on the lamp parts. "You're the one doing this?"

The young girl took a deep breath before speaking. "It's called Telekinesis." John widened his eyes as the name brought out distant memories of a dear friend. "Weird things began happening around me after… the locker room incident. I was suddenly able to move things with my mind, with my thoughts. I was afraid of it at first, but I did some research about it, reading books and articles on the internet about it. It was something strange."

With a couple of waves from her hands, the disassembled lamp parts assembled itself again and out back into their original place like the others. "Whenever I've found the chance, I practiced my new "ability". But I feared to tell anyone about it because everyone here in the town thinks that I'm a freak. My Mama called me a witch because I used this power to stop from forcing me into the closet again."

Her eyes went back to him. "Something you knew about, right?"

She felt him take a seat beside her on the bed again. "Yeah, after that night with Hargensen and Nolan, my partner, the symbiote I'm bonded to, told me about everything he got from your necklace." His face turned saddened as he turned to her and took her small in his bigger one. "I'm so sorry that you had to deal with something so horrible and for so long, Carrie. I hope you can forgive me."

She shook her head. "I forgive you, John." She said with a squeeze on his hand. "But you probably think I'm a freak now and dangerous."

This time he shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Carrie, you seen me turn into a giant white monster with the face of a demon, seen me shoot web out of my wrists and you have seen me smash a wooden and a car in front of you, without blinking." He chuckled. "Trust me I'm the one who's dangerous and compared to me. Well you're definitely the gifted one between the two of us, without a doubt."

His words caused the young girl to widened at his words. "You think so? You mean it?"

"One-hundred percentage." Replied the rider. "And by the looks of it, you've definitely been improving yourself in how to use your newfound powers even though you know little about them."

"This doesn't scare you? And how are you so relaxed right now?" Carrie tried to find words as how this man was able to remain as calm as he was now and not having more of intensive reaction.

John gave her a smile. "Believe it or not, you're not the only one who have that ability. You're the second telekinetic I met in 3 years. Another girl, who became like family, has the exact same abilities as you. Though she's likes to joke around with her powers. And you're not the only one with powers Carrie. I've met some people that belong to an unique class of humanity. All of them possess abilities like yours and are unique in their own way." He explained. "In the eyes of the public they are called mutants, because they have a gene within them that the rest of the population does not. There's not a whole bunch of them, just a small percentage really. Hell my friends all have their own abilities."

Carrie took in the entire explanation and her mind almost blew at this revelation. "Am I like your friend? A mutant?" she inquired the rider.

"Can't be sure about that one, though my friend's not a mutant. Same goes for the others. She's just an enhanced person, as she says." The rider said. "But what matters is that you're still the same Carrie White. And that's never going to change. And you are by no means a _witch_ , so don't even think for even a second that this will change how I see you or how I feel about you. As far as I'm concerned, you're than just unique now, you're more amazing and incredible than I thought before."

Carrie thought her eyes would not water any more than she already had but when she felt the astounding wave of true happiness wash over, she was proved wrong. To know this night, a night full of revelations, did not change anything for either and that he was still here with her, even after hearing everything and was still set on being with was beyond her wildest dreams.

She found herself in his arms again, the next moment, her eyes watered again and soaked into his T-shirt as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. These new feelings in her caused the lights to flicker around the room, but none of them took notice of it.

Their embrace ended after a few seconds, John saw the tears on her face and wiped them away from her cheek. His thumb traced along her cheek, slowly caressing it as if it was the most fragile object in the world. "Remember what I told you on our first meeting? Tears don't belong on such a beautiful girl, or is it angel that sits before me now?" his words went right to the young girl's heart.

The next thing she knew, she leaned her head toward and her lips met his. The moment she registered what she just did, she snapped her head back in shock and jumping from the bed with her hands covering her mouth in shock. "Oh, I'm… sorry! I didn't… it just – just… happened" she began stuttering, but her words were muffled by her hands. Her face was now red from embarrassment.

The young telekinetic began pacing around, never noticing the rider had raised to his own feet and made his way to her slowly. John put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to a stop and bringing her attention to him. "You have nothing be sorry for, Ms. White." He said calmly, trying to ease her mind. While he tried to slow his own rapidly beating heart.

Carrie's blush went from a small red color to a crimson red by his words, as she tried to look elsewhere but him. "But…" the word brought her attention to him. "Since you started it…" he trailed off as he leaned down, the young girl gasping when his lips found themselves onto her own.

The kiss was innocent. It felt like the lasted for an eternity but in reality it just a few seconds, but that was all it took to make the town native's heart resume it rapid heartbeat rhythm and the contact between them went right through each other. Objects began slowly raising from their respective places and floating a few inches about their places.

The Anti-Symbiote within John had never felt its host feel this before. Not once in the three years since they had been bonded had John ever felt this way about a woman. Now John found someone who was happy for him and he happy for her. And the symbiote would be right there beside the rider if something or someone would ever bring either of them harm.

Their kiss ended and the objects settled down into their original places, the same time their lips parted from each other. Both of their faces competed with each other in terms of who had achieved more redness on them. "How was that?" he asked with a big grin, brushing a thumb across her cheek then over her lower lip.

The telekinetic turned her head so he would not see his smile, but she failed. "It…it was great. And I liked it." She said, a moment later she began rubbing her eyes because of the loss of sleep.

" ** _It is a pleasant sight to see the young girl who had never experienced true care or love be granted those very things._** " The symbiote commented at this sight of the young girl smiling with true happiness. " ** _John we will protect your mate from now on, that's a promise._** "

Taking aback by his partner's comment but knew that it was also right. " _Mate huh?_ " he thought back to his partner. " _Thanks V._ " his thoughts went to back to Carrie who was still rubbing her eyes.

"You need to get some sleep now, Carrie. This was a stressful day." He said before they both moved to the bed, pulling up the sheets so Carrie could get inside and made sure she was comfortable enough. "You sleep here and I'll take sleep on the floor." He reached out to take one of the pillows for himself, but he stopped when he felt another hand on to his own.

"John… you don't have to sleep on the floor." She looked at him with complete innocence in her eyes. "C-can you stay here,. w- with me?"

John was taken aback by her request. With everything that had happened this night, with her mother… anyone would be invulnerable after all that. But then he took in her look, her eyes. Any idea of denying her went out through the window. He was done in by those eyes. The same emerald green eyes that caught him on their first meet, as the anti-hero and the young outcast. "You sure?" he had to ask her, her confirmation meant everything to him at this point.

Instead of answering, she scooted furthered into the bed, laying on the right side of the bed now. The rider climbed in, his "other" inquired if his clothes should remain or not. John kept them on, as he settled himself down. They both lied on their sides, facing each other with open eyes. Staring at each other.

The strawberry blonde scooted closer to the rider, their faces only a few inches from each other. Neither of them knew who made the first move, but their lips met each other again, a chaste kiss before parting again. Leaning back a bit before turning on his back so he could be more comfortable.

Carrie took him by surprise by moving closer to him, placing her head on his chest. her hand on the other side of his chest. The slow rhythm of his heartbeat was like music to the young girl, slowly soothing her into peace, like never before. She looked up at him with a dreamy look on her face. "Thanks John." The words were full of true sincerity and kindness.

Eyes widening when she felt a pair of strong but gentle familiar arms wrap around her. "You don't every have to thank me, Carrie." The moment he said her name, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll always be there for you, no matter what, no matter where."

The words meant everything to Carrie. Returning her head back to its place on his chest, she never felt more at peace. Everything about this felt nice. For the first time since she can even remember, it was like she finally felt like she belonged somewhere…. Or with someone.

With _John Strikez_

The same could said for the lethal hero, without any aid whatsoever from his partner, he tried to calm down as much as possible. But that easier said than done with a beautiful laying on top of him, who needed his sense of security and comfort.

This was all still an unknown feeling for the young rider. Back in New York, he always put his family's, his sister's needs, before his own, so never once did ever try dating, not once in his entire life. That was his life in New York, and then when he leaves New York, comes to Chamberlain and meets this sweet, beautiful, kind, and wonderful girl named Carrie White, who changes his entire world. She really lit up his entire world with the light that was almost, no completely heavenly pure.

She may not have known him long, but only one thing mattered to him. She was real, she wasn't like other girls who only goes after a guy because of his looks. She cared about his heart and he cared about her heart. John only knew many things, but one was deadly clear to him. He felt the indescribable need to protect her from all odds, from whatever threat may bring her harm, from whatever nightmare that's lurking around the corner, to be _her_ Lethal Protector, in all sense of the words.

" _Wonder what the others back in New York would think if the saw me now?_ " he thought as he took a long at the girl in his arms. Eyes closed, her breathing evened out, all sighs pointing to the obvious, she's sleeping. Her right hand still on the other side of his chest.

" ** _They would be happy to see their friend, their brother-in-arms finally finding happiness in his life._** " his "other" commented on its host's thoughts. " ** _Because that is the way I feel when I see you doing this. This, what you are doing for Carrie. It had become more than just fulfilling a promise, John. You have found the one you belong with._** "

Honestly, John could not find any reason to argue with that. He belonged with her.

He belonged with _Carrie White._

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, and kept his hold on her. The rider placed his back and closed his eyes.

X

 _Pitch-black. That was the only thing in the place. Dead black that seemed never-ending. The air felt as though a drought had hit the place, an uncomfortable fog filling the pitch._

 _John peered around for anything that could help him out, to figure out where he was. Only results were shadows and echoes around him. "V, you there?" he got no answer back from his partner, but for some reason it all felt familiar. This place, this fog, the way his partner didn't respond to him. There have only been two incidents when this partner could not be reached. One where he was drowning under extreme pressure, the other when he spoke with…_

 _Realization hit him as he knew exactly where he was. This place was familiar because he only felt this way when he spoke with_ _ **her.**_

" _I'm afraid the mental bond with your partner is temporarily disconnected, Johnathan._ " _The rider clenched his fists in anger as he recognized the voice. He turned around and found_ _ **her.**_

 _The elderly woman with long grey hair almost resembling the color of pure silver. Her eyes concealed by the red strip of cloth looking like some kind of a visor. The long red dress with the signature mark of a white spider symbol that made it all the way down to her feet and over them._

 _Like her previous visit she was still seated on her stone throne with the ever-growing spider web that seemed to stretch out into the pitch-black void. And like their previous visit, several images flashed with the web, places and people he had never seen before. The various web strands flashed when the energy coursed through them._

 _Three years, three years since becoming Anti-Venom, John had only gotten one visit from this "cosmic being". The one who only months after being the lethal hero warned him, or in her words, "guided" him towards the people who would change his entire life for the better._

 _But none of that stopped him from sending a deadly glare towards the woman, who was only surprised by the sight of the hateful eyes glaring at her. "Why. Are You. Here. Web?" each word was spat out like it was venom._

 _The cosmic being tilted her head when she noticed the tone from the younger human. "Is something bothering you, young Johnathan." She asked with curiosity._

 _Wide eyed at her sudden and ridiculous question, he scoffed. "First, my name's not Johnathan. My parents gave me name John the day I was born. And second, you're really gonna sit there and act like nothing's happened? Like you couldn't have predicted my sister's death?!" he roared at the cosmic being._

 _Madame Web curled her fingers tightly as she took the blow that his words caused. "I am sorry Johnathan, but…" she sighed. "… back then, I had not received any visions regarding your little sister, Ruby. Otherwise I would have come and contacted you sooner."_

 _Knowing there would be a part of himself that believed her, John stopped resisting and his anger simmered down to nothing more as he cast his eyes down to the darkness around his feet. "I am truly for your loss, child. My words may not mean much to you but they are the only thing I can offer you. But had there been any foresight about young Ruby, then I would have prevented it if I could." He heard her say, her voice soft and calm and filled with regret._

 _John noticed the tone, and raised his head back up to look at Madame Web in the red visor. Eyes softening as he saw the saddened expression on the elderly woman's face. A part of him knew that Ruby wouldn't want him to blame others for her choices. She made her choice, and like her older brother, she would always put herself in the line of fire to save others. Their parents always told them to look out for each other, but also for others._

 _"_ _Thanks for that Web." He said honestly. "Means a lot to hear that from someone of your status, I guess." He ran a hand through his hand as he chuckled, the elder woman before him was happy to see the young hero happy. He then remembered something. "Web, why did i come here? Last time you came was because you told about everything about symbiotes and about the one I'm bonded to, and my new life as Anti-Venom. So what's the purpose for this visit?"_

 _Madame web smiled at the young rider. "I see your departure from you home have greatly changed you for the better, Johnathan. Even before your departure, I watched you take the face of a demon and fight the truly evil out there. I have watched you since your departure, seeing you slowly walk into the light… or is it the light that have changed you, I wonder?" she said with a knowing smirk._

 _John was in shock. He was having his second visit for a powerful cosmic being, and now that same cosmic being was TEASING him. "You know about Carrie?" he stated rather than asking, since he knew it was foolish to ask someone who had the power on foresight on her side._

 _"_ _I do, yes. And because of your relationship to her, I have contacted you." She told the rider, causing him to tense up. Knowing that everything Madame Web would always warn about a tragic situation that would soon become reality. But what made him really tense up was the thought of Carrie in the middle of that storm._

 _"_ _Johnathan, I assume that you have heard of the term "breaking point", correct?" she asked, her response was a hasty nod. "I have witnessed a future; a tragedy will soon fall upon the town of Chamberlain. The lives of many innocents will be lost during the coming storm. The one who's responsible for said tragedy is someone dear to you, someone who have reached their breaking point."_

 _John's eyes were frightened by this, Carrie would never hurt anyone, she has never hurt anyone in her life, she could never bring harm anyone or anything. "Madame Web, are you sure? Carrie would never hurt anyone, even though she has had many reasons to do so she never once did. She's kind and gentle, Web. And you sure this happened?" he asked with a fear overtaking him, fear of what might happen to the woman he cares about._

 _The elder woman clenched her fists, the tragic future she predicted still fresh in her memories. "I am afraid so, young Johnathan. The town you now reside in, is in danger. And is at risk of being wrapped in flames." Each of her words kept increasing the shock this entire conversation. Fear was now the only residing in his mind. "But then your arrival came." He snapped his head up at that._

 _"_ _Your appearance in this town is indeed sudden true, but through this action, you have become one of the key factors that could prevent this town from being ignited into scorching flames. You've become the protector of this town, and the protector of your loved ones, so I believe it in my heart that you will do right by this town and your loved ones."_

 _For a moment, the young hero stood there stagnant as he tried organize through all the information he just got. Before accepting the aid of the Anti-symbiote and the life of Anti-Venom, then this would never have believed any of this in any way. But that was_ then _and this is_ now, _and he knew that every word that Madame Web spoke was truthful._

 _John looked to the cosmic being and sighed. "How do I do this, Madame Web? How do I save Chamberlain?" he paused before asking the biggest question. "How do I save Carrie?" he asked with pure concern._

 _"_ _You have already began your path towards your goal." She said with a wistful tone. "You've become the beacon of light that young Carrie White had sought out for so long, but during your time, you have truly become much more than that."_

 _"_ _You have both overcome the trial of truth, each of you have revealed to the other your deepest and most delicate secret. And now you must overcome the troubles of your past, young Jonathan. And you must overcome that yourself, because the time will come when you will need to call upon the help of the one you despise."_

 _"_ _It is essential that you for you to make this choice, the choice that will change your life and the live of the young woman you have allowed into your heart." She said._

 _A moment later, the void around them began picking up like a whirlwind, the darkness growing even darker as it closed in on them. "I'm afraid our time has come to an end." The cosmic being said as the dark colors enveloped them now. "Good luck, Johnathan. And take heed. The one you despise is not the only one from your past that you will seek help form." With the last words, she faded in the ever-growing darkness._

 _John dashed forward when she faded out. "No wait!". But none would hear his call that was swallowed by the darker shadows as he disappeared into the darkness as well._

X

John's eyes snapped open, his head still sorting through what he just experienced. He was still in in motel room, on the bed. Looking over to the clock on the small bedside table, he saw the clock was around 2pm in morning. Sleep was still clawing its way into his mind, but the experience he just had kept him wide awake.

The rider felt something shift into his chest, almost like something was nuzzling into him. Looking down and finding Carrie there. Asleep with a peaceful smile on her face and her head still on his chest, like it was a pillow.

" _She truly is an angel._ " He thought absently. His "other" was still fast asleep in the back of his head, indicated by the lack of communication from his partner.

John looked up into the ceiling in deep thoughts. The conversation with Madame Web was eye-opening. And what she said still caused him discomfort. He looked back to the sleeping town-native on top of him. Carrie could never be capable of ever hurting anyone, even rightfully so with all the pain that have happened in her entire life. It was beyond impossible for him to comprehend.

" _That what would happened…had I not been come to Chamberlain._ " He thought seriously as he also remembered something else from the meeting.

" _…_ _the one I despise… from my past…_ "

His eyes widened as he remembered the only one person who matched that description. Carefully moving Carrie aside, so he could get out of bed and outside into the open air. Looking back to the door where the angel was sleeping behind off was before making his choice.

Reaching into his pocket he produced a phone, dialing down a number before he brought the phone to his ear. "Red? Yeah it's me. Is he there?"

"…"

"It's me, I need your help."

"…"

Shooting a glance back to his motel room before answering. "How soon can you get to Chamberlain?"

 **With the advice from a cosmic being, John have made a call. How wil that change the lives of our two heroes then?**


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Change

**Now time for two new chapters now, true believers out there.**

 **Sorry for the long wait people, got busy with moving out and some other stuff as well.**

 **Remember guys to review and, in fanfiction, anything is possible.**

 **So now back to the story**

 **Chapter 10: Time to change**

The next day, the morning sun was shining brightly over the town of Maine. Students were out and about doing their own things before making their way into the school. But some of the students were whispering about a giant white figure swinging through the air, holding someone apparently. The rumor of this figure had been spread all around town and Ewan High was the one who kept talking about it nonstop.

Their attention was then drawn away to the sound of a motorcycle engine revving up, turning to see the familiar motorcycle of the New Yorker driving up the parking lot caused confusion to wash over the students, since school hadn't even begun yet. Their mouth dropped to the ground, when they saw Carrie White hop off the motorcycle with a wide smile on her face. Walking towards the entrance before turning around and giving the rider a wave before continuing on her way.

John kept watching her go, a smile of his own reflected on his face. Turning to the sides, he saw the students watching him with cautious looks. " ** _You have certainly left your mark on this place._** " His "other" snickered at the students' fearful gazes.

Another smile formed on his face as he agreed with his partner, he then heard someone come up to him. "John Strikez, right?" he turned around to find Rita Desjardin beside him. He nodded causing her to smile. "Well, guess I shouldn't have doubted you before John. Sorry about that." The P.E. teacher apologized.

He shook his head. "You don't have to apologize to me ma'am. You were and still are looking out for Carrie, something no else has done before, so you had rights to doubt me, so all is forgiven." He explained to her before turning to look her in the eyes. "Though I have to apologize for my harsh tone from before, I didn't mean to talk like that. So I'm sorry." He offered his apology

"Well just to be clear about everything, there is no doubts anymore." Said Rita said with a wide smile. "And you did think I was lumping you together with the other guys from the school, so no need to apologize, especially since none of the men of this entire town knows how treat a woman, well except for you now." Rita said with a smile.

"Carrie's special." His words causing the red-haired woman to look at him with surprise. "I've never had feelings for another woman before, I always sidelined my own needs to prioritize my family's needs. And now Carrie changed all that." He continued with honesty. "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to her and I promise to protect Carrie." A look of conviction was expressed on his face.

"I'll bet on that." The teacher replied just as the school bell rang. "Well, I gotta get to my next classes if I don't wanna lose my job." She started walking up to the entrance, John chose that moment to get on his motorcycle again and drove out of the parking lot.

" ** _Curious..._** " John snapped out of his thoughts when his "other" spoke. " _What's up V?_ " he asked back with his thoughts, he didn't receive an appropriate response other than silent humming. John shook his head and continued onwards to town.

Rita stopped in her tracks when she felt a vibration on her right thigh, reaching into her pocket, producing her phone. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw the caller ID of an old friend. Answering the call and eyes wide and mouth agape, when she registered the voice of her very old friend.

X

The moment she entered the familiar walls of her high school she felt the eyes of her fellow schoolmates on her, but paid no mind to any of them. Making her way to her locker to get the books for her next class. But her mind would go back to the feeling of waking up in John's bed, his big arms around her smaller frame, the rhythm of his heartbeat like the soothening song of a lullaby. The memory was still fresh in her mind, intensifying the blush on her face bit by bit.

She had never felt as safe and warm she did when she woke up this morning. The feeling was indescribable, unlike anything she felt before. John had even surprised her with breakfast on the bed and it was made from scratch. A dessert was also prepared, in the form of a sweet kiss on her lips, which was the last item on the menu before bringing her to school.

Her living situation was still hectic, now that mother was still, by their accords, hanging around in her cocoon from a lamppost in the middle of street like a butterfly struggling its way out of its cocoon. She refused to go back a place that was not a home. John promised to check to see about Margaret's cliffhanger while she was at school. And he had offered his motel room, so she could stay as long as she wanted to.

That idea was causing her happiness to bloom ever more so, now with their relationship on the right tracks. And she was even more happy, since prom is around the corner. Excitement and nervousness bubbling inside of her, wanting to see how it would all turn out.

And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Now there were no secrets between the two, everything just felt right. Being with each other brought out a great deal of comfort. Their deepest and biggest secret was revealed to each other. And their feelings for each other remain the same, never changing.

Her face flushes with red again when Carrie touched her lower lips, remembering the feeling of John's lips on them. The gentle touch, the warmth, the feeling of his warm breath, the way his eyes remained solely locked on her like she was the most important thing in the world made her heart jump. Her fingers felt like butter as she tried to grab her books out.

Calming herself down before grabbing the last book and putting it inside of her schoolbag, Carrie closed her locker and was about to go walk on to her class. Only to halt to the sound of someone calling out her name.

"Hey Carrie, wait up!" Turning around to find Sue Snell, running up to her. The taller blonde girl had to take a breather after running straight after the shorter girl.

"Hello… Sue." The young telekinetic, confused as to why she even wanted to even talk to her. Anxiety caused her to step back a little given how the taller blonde's past actions, and how she and her fellow Ultras had treated her.

The taller girl noticed Carrie's action and a face of guilt and shame washed over the blonde's face. "Carrie, I promise I not here to cause any trouble. Though given everything that happened in the past, can't blame you for feeling otherwise." Traces of obvious regret laced her words. "Can the two of us talk, maybe?"

This caused alarms inside of her to go on full alert. "Why?" she asked, fully intent on getting to know if this was another ploy to humiliate her.

Looking around for a moment before turning her gaze back to Carrie. "I know I've hurt you. And I want to make things right. You know, "bury the hatchet". It sounds like BS and I understand if you don't believe me. But please give me chance. Hear me out, please."

Having trouble what to make of the situation, Carrie stood there frozen on her spot with a confused face. Sue Snell trying to atone for the past? Bury the hatchet? It was unthinkable to say the least. Sue was like the other Ultras, taking pride in pushing her down for their own sick sense of humor. Pulling pranks after pranks, berating her with each cruel words like it was air, laughing at her like she was a laughing stock.

Putting all the facts together would have made the choice easy. Though, she had to admit that Sue had not been seen much lately. In the lunch breaks, Sue would not spend them with her band of Ultras but would spend them with her boyfriend, Tommy Ross instead. As if she was avoiding her friends.

Made this was sign of her regretting her actions?

Noticing Carrie's silence as sign of her hesitation, Sue tried a different strategy. "It doesn't need to be just the two of us. If you want to wait until after school, then that's okay. I'll bring Tommy with me and you can bring.. um," she paused since she didn't know the name of the rider.

Carrie narrowed her eyes as she paused. "You mean, John?" she asked.

The taller blonde nodded. "Yes him. Sorry, never heard what his name was even after everything that happened." She chuckled, while the strawberry-blonde remained unfazed by the entire conversation.

Carrie turned serious. "This isn't a trick?" she asking, the blonde was shocked by her serious tone.

"I swear, no tricks. Just the four of us, and no one else."

The entire situation was still very skeptical to the young telekinetic, but Sue seemed to be honest with each of her words, like nothing bad would happen. Making her final decision, she gave a slow nod, the taller blonde smiled in relief. "Thanks, Carrie. It means a lot, I mean it." The bell rang, both girls' heads looking up in surprise. "Tommy and I will meet you and John outside the school, where he usually parks." With the last words said, she went on to her class.

Carrie turned around and headed to her own way, turning to look over her shoulder to watch Sue go. Her thoughts were looking for an answer as to why Sue was doing this, and she was even wondering why this sudden interest even came to the surface.

X

On the other side of the town, John Strikez was swinging through the town of Chamberlain in the form of Anti-Venom.

The morning of this day was incredible, he made sure Carrie had gotten a good night's rest, he had shown off his cooking stills with a homemade breakfast on bed. But what always came back to the surface of his memories, was the feeling of her lips on his own. A sweet dessert in her mind, indeed.

" ** _The thoughts of your mate will cause you to lose your concentration, John. And possibly cause a collision at some point."_** He heard his "other" snicker out a comment at the line of its hosts thoughts. " ** _But the sight of your growing happiness is still a delightful sight to watch._** "

" _Ha-ha V, very funny. But you can't blame a guy for being happy when he finds happiness when he does._ " The host thought back to its partner. Swinging by webline after webline, John noticed that he had reached his destination. " _Time to get to work._ "

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear before dropping down to the ground and landing in a crouch, his suit slithered back inside of him. Looking up to see that Margaret White was no longer hanging by the lamppost. His gaze shifting from left to right to see any evidence of what may have happened here, but nothing could be found.

"Could she have bitten her way out of the webbing?" John wondered out loud as he studied the lamppost and the ground below it thoroughly. He knelt down on one knee to slide his hand over the asphalt to feel if there was anything he had missed anything that could help him.

" ** _If that have been the case, there would be pieces of webbing around here, correct?_** " his partner commented. " ** _Unless, she ate them then that's different story, of course._** " the symbiote quipped to its host.

Rubbing his temples before replying to his partner, "Your sense of humor never ceases to amaze me." He looked around and still nothing was to be found anywhere near, even with the help of his enhanced senses that spread out to its limits, but he could not pick anything up.

Knowing that this place could not help him out any longer, then there was only one other spot that he could use. "Her home." He said as he struck out a hand and a webline shot out and swung through the blocks.

The White Residence was not far so the trip was shorter than he expected. John looked at house with narrowed eyes. The house where Carrie had been hurt numerous times, by her own mother no less. The unforgivable things that can happen behind the face of one's home.

"The horrors that lies behind the facade of an innocent house." He spoke out loud. With each step he took, he had his senses spread out to the limits.

" ** _But this was no innocent house to begin with… at least not for your mate._** " His "other" replied bitterly to its hosts comment, the rider himself gave his silence as his answer.

John reached the front door of the White house, reaching the doorknob and was having mixture of feelings, both surprised and unsurprised to find the door still locked. Thoughts of just ripping the entire door off came to mind but he saw kids passing by on their bikes.

The rider gritted his teeth in anger and confusion. He needed to find out if Margaret White was in the house or not. Shifting his gaze from left, to right, but nothing could be found. Then he remembered something, Carrie's story.

" _Her bedroom window_." He remembered her story, how she got out.

With superhuman speed, he sprinted to the side of the house and was thankful to find the bedroom window open. "Bingo" he said with a smirk. Looking around again to see if the coast was clear, before jumping onto the roof with an effortlessly single leap.

He landed on the roof, and with slow and soundless steps he made his way towards the open window. Stepping inside the bedroom, John took a look around the room, that his mate had occupied her entire life. He was a little surprised to find her room looking like his own motel room.

A one-person bed, a small table beside it with a lamp and a silver alarm clock on top of it. Another table on the other side of the room with smaller lamp on it. A desk right beside wooden drawers, all drawers opened up and empty of any of their contents. The desk was also empty from its contents. But there was one thing that John found strange, beyond strange.

"There's no pictures here, not a single one here." He said out loud in confusion. Teenagers at Carrie's age tend to act rebellious, her classmates excellent proof of that, but still kept pictures of their loves ones and their greatest life moments. But what was Carrie's reason for not having any.

" ** _The purpose of a picture, or a photography, is to capture life moments. Moments of happiness, fun, friendship._** " His partner told its host in sophistical manner.

Eyes wide at what his partner meant by his comment. "So that means…" he trailed off, but his partner continued for him.

"… ** _That Carrie White had no such moments in her life. No moments where she experienced happiness, where she experienced fun, where she experienced friendship…_** " The Anti-symbiote became saddened to learn this.

John shifted his attention to the wooden cross above the bed. He clenched his fists in anger, anger at Carrie's mother, who had done nothing but hurt her daughter for no reason. "… That was her life before she met me, but all of that is gonna change now." He said with a smile, his "other" mimicked the smile.

" ** _And she has now experienced things that are worth more than any of those put together. She now has her own protector, who will take no heed to limits in the matter of protecting his loved ones._** " His "other" stated, its hose smiling in confidence, hearing the truth in his partner's voice.

The rider turned serious. "She's not here, is she?" John had a feeling that Margaret wouldn't be here after what she had witnessed last night, witnessing a demon-like creature before her own eyes would cause anyone to run away.

" ** _She is not, which is… alarming_** " his partner stated with the lack of a better word.

"Where could she been then?" he wondered out loud. Signing before making his next move. "Well, if she's not here then there's no point in keep looking around anymore." And with that he turned towards the window, before sending a last glance at Carrie's bedroom.

He leaped off the roof and shot a webline and swung through the air, his suit slithered around in body, once again letting Anti-Venom take in light of the day. " ** _So what shall we do now, with the remaining time?_** " the symbiote inquired its host.

The hero smiled. " **Now, we wait, and we will Carrie however we can.** "

The symbiote was silent before remembering a fact " ** _And the call of yours from last night will help with that goal?_** "

" _I hope so._ " the reply came from the rider who swung through the town, his mind working in gears, hoping the receiver would make good on their end.

 **To be continued…**

 **One chapter done, next one will be out soon. Remember to review guys.**


	11. Chapter 11: Third Time's a Charm

**Next chapter up people, let's go!**

 **Oh yeah, there will be some action in this chapter, hopefully you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 11: Third Time's a Charm, doesn't count for You**

With the last night's events still on his mind, John swung around Chamberlain.

He may have hidden it well in front of Carrie, but everything that happened between her and her mother. Sickened him to his very core. Everything he told his receiver during his late night call… well they had a similar reaction to them.

But the up-side of their conversation was that they were on board with everything, and that they would take care of everything. He gave the necessary information to them, but they already claimed they had everything that they needed which caused confusion to rise in his mind.

He thought nothing more of it and resumed his way to his motel room. In fact, almost the entire day had passed and John was at his motel parking lot, and got his motorcycle out of its parking area.

The rider was now on his way to Ewan High, he found his usual spot as he waited for his mate to come out.

The moment he stepped off his motorcycle his thoughts went to his relationship with the young town native. They had feelings for each other and they wanted to be there for one another, they were comfortable around each other. " ** _You are thinking about it, aren't you?_** " his partner inquired its host.

He sighed while he gave a nod. " _Yeah, don't know if I'm gonna go back to New York, or not._ " John felt his heart crack a bit. The mere thought of leaving Maine, leaving his mate, leaving _Carrie._ And everything that had happened between them, he wouldn't just leave her like that. It wasn't him, and his feelings for her are too strong. There had to be a way, and he needed to find it.

His thoughts on the matter were short-lived because of the school bell ringing. The students began pouring out like water flowing out from a broken dam, with Carrie making her way shortly behind as she made her way over to him.

"Well, hello beautiful." John said causing her to smile and blush, even gasping as he pulled her into a quick hug. Surprising her with a small kiss on her cheek. The open show of affection was still a very foreign concept to her, but she had to admit, she loved every second of it nonetheless.

"Well, hello… handsome." She replied as she stepped back from the short embrace, the rider himself surprised by her words, but smiled regardless. She realized something, something that almost passed her over and she sucking lower lip nervously. "There's something I got to tell you."

The young rider raised an eyebrow in surprise. " ** _Hope she's not experiencing other abilities._** " The symbiote commented to the girl's announcement.

" _It wouldn't be unbelievable if that happened, you know._ " John replied his partner. "Anything important? Wait don't tell me you're secretly a superhero too, cause that would make me your sidekick. Which does not suit me, by the way." He gestured to between the two of them.

Carrie covered her mouth to lessen her giggling and shook her head. "No. No other superhero in town. It's just that Sue Snell came to me today, before classes." She saw John tense and his expression turn serious, and his fists clenching. "She didn't do anything. But she wants to talk to me when school's over." She explained.

"What did she want to talk about?" the rider asked.

"She wanted to make amends, for all the bullying she's done and how she treated me over the years." The young telekinetic said, she took in the look of disbelief on the rider's face. "I know it's hard to believe. But with the way she spoke and she acted, it wasn't like any of the other times. Like she wasn't trying to pull something on me. She said I could have you there, if that made things better for me since she's bringing her boyfriend in on this."

John thought this sounded strange, hell it sounded too good to be true. Carrie had been hurt by this girl and the other Ultra scum of this school. And Susan Snell was a popular girl like Chris Hargensen, and like well-trained dog, Susan followed Chris around and barked when she was told so.

" ** _You are not the only one finding this hard to believe, John. But we have met people who regretted their past actions, people who were willing to go to their victims for forgiveness._** " His pitched in, the rider thinking of some of his past missions in response.

John had to agree on that logic. But still didn't trust the situation… even so he did trust Carrie. And if something were to happen, then they would regret. "So, where are gonna met with the couple exactly?" he asked, letting her know that he would stand with her.

"Actually, right here. We meet with them when school's over." Carrie replied before she turned back at the school as her other classmates poured out of the entrance. Their wait for the couple was short-lived as Sue Snell and Tommy Ross made their ways down the stair entrance and headed in their direction. John smirked a little when he noticed their nervous behavior and also when Tommy gulped at the sight of him. The students around them kept their eyes on them.

The rider leaned off his motorcycle to stand at his full height. Many people back home had feared him because of his psychical appearance, like a guy who could crush a man's skull with a hand, which he could evidently. He also made sure to stand a bit in front of Carrie to be sure that this wasn't a prank.

The couple had reached them by now. To say the silence was tense, would be an understatement. John was however impatient. "Are either of you two gonna say anything or did you just want to waste our time, Susan Snell?" he asked pointedly at the taller blonde, who was surprised when the rider knew her name. "And before you ask anything. Yeah I know who both of you are, not impressed I the slightest. Especially after all the complete shit you've put Carrie through. But that's the topic for this conversation, right?" he spoke with a threatening tone.

The blonde girl gulped at his words, but she still gave a nod before turning her attention back to Carrie before speaking. "I know that it might not mean anything, that it might be too late, but I just really want to say that I'm sorry. I've done nothing than make your life miserable, an absolute hell ever since middle school. And it just occurred to me recently how much I've hurt you."

"But why?" Carrie asked. "Why now? After how you've treated me for so many years?"

Sue felt like she was shrinking down in size, Tommy took notice and put his hand on her shoulder to offer her comfort and support. "It's because…. when I saw the video that Chris posted, the one of the locker room incident, where did we those horrible things to you, it opened up my eyes. The way you were scared and confused, and we just made that whole thing just worse for you. And since then, I've been trying to find a way to make it up to you for everything, to fix it you know. Something that counted. I even asked Tommy if he would take you to prom instead of me. You deserve to have one magical night, even if it meant I had to give my mine."

Her boyfriend nodded to that. "Gotta admit, I was confused at first when she told to ask you to prom, but then she explained everything, well I kinda got it. I was gonna ask Carrie the other day. But then I saw you" he gestured to John. ".. take Billy _Freaking_ Nolan down and break his bat, and well I got a little- "

"Scared?" John finished his sentence off, to which the lacrosse player nodded to.

Carrie had to take all of it in. One of her tormentors was willing give up her own prom night, a once in a lifetime experience, for a chance at redemption. John and his "other" was surprised as well, hearing that someone would go so far for the one they've hurt.

"That's…. thanks." Carrie said slowly, still piecing everything together. "But I am happy, more than ever, and I am going to prom." She took a hold of the rider's hand, the action enough to prove her point. "With John."

Sue's mouth gaped a bit, before a smile took its place. "So it's true? The rumor of you two dating? Guess it would have after you put Chris in her place and kicking Nolan's ass in front of the school, _twice_ now"

"Please don't tell me, you're gonna defend those two?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

The tall blonde shook her head. "No I'm not. Not again. I should defend my friends, and Chris Hargensen is not my friend. She's just a bitch who thinks she's above everyone else, something I should have realized a long time ago. But I was bitch too, a self-centered one at that." John noticed the blonde clench her fists at her own words. "The only thing I can do now is work, work for a chance to atone for what I've done. Only then can I move on after graduation, and no place better than the present, right?" Sue sniffed a little, before turning back to Carrie.

The taller blonde held out her hand towards Carrie. "Carrie… I want to start over, if that's possible."

This was definitely something Carrie did not expect Sue Snell, one of her worst tormentors, come forward and wants to make amends for her past actions.

She looked up at John who looked back with a shrug. "This is your choice, Carrie. But remember what I told you before, I'll stand by you no matter what and no matter where." His words of comfort eased the young girl as she looked to Sue. Traces of hope and fear residing in her eyes as her outscretched hand began shaking.

With deep exhale, Carrie made her decision and stretched out her own hand to meet the taller blonde's own hand. "I… still have my doubts." She grasped Sue's hand and shook it. "But I will give it a try."

For the first time since the locked room incident, Sue beamed with an enthusiastic and true smile. "Thank you, Carrie! It means a lot. You won't regret it." her smile disappeared for a moment when she thought of something. The thought caused an even wider smile to take form. "I actually just got a great idea if you guys are onboard with it?"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked John who was now interested.

"Well, since all of us are going to prom, how about we go together as a group? Come on, it'll make prom even more fun and we use the time to know each other better." The blonde explained to all of them. Tommy looked briefly at John and nodded in agreement.

" ** _The other male is frightened of what you might do, if his quivering behavior is any indication._** " The symbiote was right to say that, since John would catch Tommy Ross look at him with cautious eyes. The lacrosse player knew of the rider's strength and was afraid of what happen to him if he did the wrong thing. " _Can you blame him? I did break a bat in second like it was nothing._ " John reasoned with his partner, who nodded and grinned in agreement.

The telekinetic and the rider turned to one another before looking back to the couple before them. "What if the other students start annoy you because of me?" Carrie wondered.

"And what about me?" the rider added. "I've basically become the scariest guy to ever set foot on the school, in less than three weeks. People will keep their distance from us. Your friends too."

"Screw them all." The rider was surprised to hear Sue said that, and so solidly at that. "If I gonna change, then I gotta stop letting others judge me for who I am…" With serious eyes she turned to Carrie and John. "… and who I spend my time with."

"The same goes for me." Tommy pitched in. "Believe it or not we can take of ourselves, and we'll help out however we can."

" _V? How are things looking so far?_ " John asked his partner. John hadn't told Carrie everything about the Anti-Symbiote's abilities, one of them is a very useful lie-detection. And when Carrie told him that Sue Snell would talk to the both of them, he made sure his partner would exceed its senses to their limits, in case of any falsification.

" ** _Neither the tall female nor her quivering mate have spoken with any falsehood._** " John mentally grinned at how his partner referred to Tommy. Even though it was true. Hell the guy was shaking like a leaf ever since he laid eyes on the rider. But John was over all thankful that he didn't need to take care of another guy and his girlfriend. The entire school might put out restraining order if that happened. " ** _Would be quite the story for back-_** "

John waited for the sentence to finish, but nothing came. " ** _There's a second heartbeat…._** " his "other" told its host, who became confused by that. " _V, what do-_ " " ** _From the blonde. Or more precisely, from the abdominal area of her body.'_**

" _They are gonna have one hell of surprise in store of them._ " He thought while keeping the surprise off his face. His "other" agreed with its host. John got back to the conversation as he turned to the girl at his side. He leaned down so only she could hear him, "My partner said they're not lying. So what do you wanna do?"

Biting her lip in thought before Carrie spoke. "Fine, if you are being honest with me, both of you."

"I swear, Carrie. We are." Sue said, as she reached out and took hold of Carrie's hand. "Nothing's going to happen, just four friends having the best night of their life."

Carrie smiled at that and nodded to the taller blonde.

John saw this and was smiled himself before an idea popped in his mind. "Carrie, didn't you need to go shopping for a dress when school's done?" Carrie nodded. "Well how about we bring the two of them with us" John offered as he gestured to the other couple. "Pretty sure it would be very weird night for all of us, since none us know each other that well. Like we don't know anything about each other, at all."

Tommy chuckled at that and nodded. "True, it would be a very weird night."

Sue agreed with that and turned to Carrie. "What do you say, Carrie? I got my dress ready back home, and if you need it, I can help you pick one out." The shorter girl was still skeptical, but like John said, he would there with her, by her side. So nothing would happen, that he couldn't stop.

She smiled "Let's go."

Tommy smiled at the answer. "Nice, so wanna get a ride on my jeep? It pretty spacey, and can carry more people." Tommy offered.

John smirked. "Sorry, Ross. But I'm not driving anything other than my own ride." He turned around and got on his motorcycle. "Besides, your big lump of a car, couldn't keep up with mine even if you tried." he continued with a smug.

"Oh yeah, wanna race?" Tommy challenged with smug of his own.

"In broad daylight?" he inquired before chuckling a bit. "You ever race before?"

The lacrosse player was embarrassed to be put on the spot like that, if his embarrassed smile was any indication.

Sue rolled her eyes before stepping closer to Carrie and whispered to her. "What is it with boys and their need to compete every time?" she asked rhetorical, causing Carrie to giggle before she got onto the rider's motorcycle.

John turned her head and leaned back so only Carrie could hear him again. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens. But as far as I've seen, they both seem to honest about redeeming themselves. So maybe they do deserve a second chance."

The shorter girl nodded her head in agreement, if they were honest then the least the deserve was a second chance and hope for the best. But if the worst case happened, then she knew there was no hope for them and she wouldn't feel hurt nor disappointed.

Both of the couple got in their respective vehicle and pulled out of the parking area and headed towards the town. None of them heard the sound of multiple car engines roaring to life and pulling out.

X

The shopping district of Chamberlain wasn't far from the high school, so it was a short trip to get to the stores. Surprisingly there were a lot of stores for the people who lived there.

After both couples had parked their respective rides, they set their sets on the same store where Carrie had taken John on their first "meeting".

The boys wanted to tag along with their girls, but were immediately shut down by them, being told it was a surprise. The girls went inside the store and began looking from the all the displayed dresses on the mannequins. Carrie saw different dresses, all of them looking very elegant. One of them, a blood red dress that was near the entrance, caught the eye of the young girl.

She ran her fingers along the red dress. Thoughts of buying this one had surfaced to her mind but that changed when she saw the price tag.

" _Not this one._ " She thought to herself before moving on to the next dress.

Sue noticed Carrie taking a liking to the red dress and saw the price tag herself, "Carrie, if you want this dress, then you could ask John. I think he would be more than happy to help you out."

Carrie shook her head at that. "No, John's had it hard, harder than anyone I've ever met." she admitted, as she remembered the stories of his family. "He's already done so much for me already. And I know if it was to help me, then he'd do it in a heartbeat. But I don't want his money, that's not why I like him so much." A smile formed when she thought the secret lethal hero.

Sue noticed the look on the shorter girl's face, the sheer look of absolute joy shining brightly. "You really love him, don't you?" Carrie didn't say anything, but the growing blush on her were all the proof the older blonde needed. "Hey it's okay, Carrie. After everything he had done for you, it's not something to be embarrassed about. I was kinda the same when I found out how much Tommy meant to me. The heart wants the heart wants."

The telekinetic turned to her former tormentor. "I still can't believe that we're like this now. You know talking." Carrie explained. "It's still weird, I never thought anyone would be sorry for the things they did to me. Especially for what happened in the locker room."

Sue felt her eyes on verge of tears at that, but kept them from falling. "Can't exactly blame you for that. I mean look at it." she chuckled. "Sue Snell coming out of nowhere, saying she's sorry for all the BS she's done. Heck, I wouldn't believe it. But I had to try at least." She stopped speaking as lingering question had been on her mind for a while. "Why did you give me a second chance? You have every right to just ignore me and walk away from here."

"My Mamma taught everything there is about God. But one thing that always kept me going through all of the hard times, was that God is forgiving and merciful." Carrie replied. "The years of constant abuse from you and the entire school, It was hell. But through the years, I was able to know if someone's lying and if they meant me harm. It saved me from more pranks. But it's also what drove me to John, he never lied to me." She willingly withheld the fact that he kept the truth of his other life, for his sake.

"And to be honest, I still have my doubts about this, but everyone deserves a second chance, even you Sue."

The taller blonde smiled at the telekinetic's words, surprising her when she was pulled into a hug. "Thank you, it means everything." She said, barely above a whisper before letting her go.

They went back to their shopping streak after their hug. When they reached the other side of the store, Carrie paused when her eyes lingered on a specific roll holding a light-pink material. She smiled as she found what she needed.

X

Outside the clothing store, John and Tommy found a nearby bench driving their own drinks. Though they wanted to, neither of them started up a conversation.

" ** _You are being watched._** " The symbiote stated to its host, who was not surprised to find the lacrosse player scared to speak up. So instead of waiting for the player to talk, he chose to start it off.

"You're gonna keep watching me like that Ross, or you're gonna say what you want?" John asked without turning to face Tommy, who suddenly gulped on his beverage.

Tommy coughed out to calm himself down before speaking. "What are you talking about?" he asked while he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, John turned his head and gave a look. "Okay. It's just that everything you've done since coming to town. Well it's unusual."

"You mean scary and strange?" John asked.

"That too." Tommy looked in John's eyes. "Hell people around think you're one of those gym junkies who takes steroids."

John chuckled at that. "Steroids? Like I would ever touch that shit. People who take that kind of shit, are weaklings. People who aren't willing to really train themselves, to surpass themselves. Besides steroids are just for show. "

Tommy looked up and down John's body. "So you're not on steroids?" John shook his head. "Then how the hell did you break that bat?"

"Training." He said simply. Tommy said nothing to that, both of the men went back to drinking in silence. "I saw you."

Tommy looked to the rider with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"The day I came to your school, I saw you…" John's eyes were now full of anger and hate, the mere sight of them making Tommy shake in his place. "… just looking as that punkass Nolan was about to hit Carrie. And you didn't do anything about it." John sneered at Tommy.

Tommy gulped at his words. "I didn't -"

"Didn't know what to do?" the rider finished his sentence. "Let me ask you something Ross." He leaned closer to the lacrosse player. "If it had been Sue on the ground, at the mercy of that bastard, would just have stood there and let it fly and let poor girl be torment, or would you man up to protect the woman you love?"

The question was too much for Tommy; he didn't know how to answer that question. He would do anything for Sue, that's true. Not knowing what to answer, the lacrosse player chose another tactic. "Is that why you did it? Because you love Carrie?" he inquired.

There was a moment of silence before John answered. "When I first met Carrie, it was because of a promise I made to my friend. But after getting to know her, seeing the great and kind person that she is. She's something special… of course no one in this entire town is actually willing to see that. But more than that, I like seeing her happy, making her smile."

"Do you think she deserved any of the shit that happened to her?" Tommy raised both of his eyebrows in confusion. Tommy was about to ask when suddenly John beat him to it. "I'm asking you as Tommy Ross, the boyfriend of Sue Snell, one of Carrie's biggest and worst tormentors."

This time Tommy was silent, he looked ahead of him again, trying to avoid the rider's gaze as he gave a deep sigh. "The day the shit in the locker room had happened, Sue and I was out for the night. Well for a date, you know." He elaborated. "Some time later on the same night, Sue just… It's like she avoided me."

"Or she punished herself." John said.

Tommy nodded to John's correction. "Yeah. I even asked her what Carrie had done to her to be treated like that. She didn't give an answer, but after that night she acted strange. She couldn't sleep, her focus was kept drifting off to nowhere. Like you said yourself, it was like she was punishing herself. Then she told me how she felt, how guilty she felt for everything that's happened. It made sense to me."

"You chose to help your girlfriend, to lessen her guilt." John said getting a nod.

"Gotta tell you the truth on this. I never got why people treated Carrie that way. I'm not the type of guy who pick on anyone like, and even though I never picked on her like the rest of the school, I just watched it happen and did nothing about it." Tommy turned his head and locked his eyes with John's. "I guess, I have my own shame and guilt for not changing things about."

" ** _He's telling the truth. And the way he speaks words, it's filled with honesty and guilt… and shame. It's like… It's like speaking with you John._** " The Anti-Symbiote told its host, who was surprised to hear that from his partner. Though at level the rider couldn't disagree with his partner. It sounded like him… after he lost everything and everyone in his life.

None of the boys said more and lapsed back into silence. "Ross." The lacrosse player gave his full attention to the rider again. And gulped at the sight of the eyes staring back at him, eyes full of stone-cold hate. "If this is some kind of a plan to cause Carrie pain, or something like what happened in the locker room. Then I will hunt you, your girlfriend and all of your sick-minded friends down, and trust me that little twig I broke the other day? I can break you and others just as easily, if not more. So believe me when I tell you: I more than just a threat to people." John felt his eyes about to change color, but kept them from it. The town native was left shaking in fear at the threat and had to keep both hands on his drink.

John rose to his feet and downed the last of his beverage, before making his way to a trashcan. "But, if the two are willing to amends for your pasts then you have nothing to worry about." After dropping his empty can into the trashcan, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Tommy. "You nervous, Ross?"

Tommy felt like he was able to breathe again, he shook his head and regained his composure."N-No I'm good. Seriously you can be a freaking scary dude."

"There's two things I've learned after dealing with muggers and wannabe criminals." The rider struck out one finger. "The most dangerous people are the ones who got nothing left to lose," he struck out another finger. "and the ones with something or someone worth protecting. You can guess which one I am." John replied. "As far as I can tell you seem like a good guy Ross. And your girlfriend, Sue. She seems like she does want to make amends for her past."

"I want to, I promise, but how?" Tommy asked with defeat in his voice.

"Words mean a lot, but are easily forgettable." He said as he made his way back to the lacrosse player. "Which is why you need to speak with your actions, that's the only way for you guys to prove to Carrie how serious you are about this. Trust me, she's had it…" John clenched his fists at the memory of last night. "… harder, a lot harder. More than anyone else can think." The rider's words were left at that as both boys turned their heads to the sound of the store bell ringing, entrance being opened. Carrie carrying a bag.

Carrie and Sue came out, letting the warm sun bathe them in bright sunlight, both of the girls smiling as they joined the boys. "You've find anything special?" John asked as he tried to sneak a peek in the bag the telekinetic had in her hand.

Carrie however would let the rider do so, and placed it around her back. "Sorry Mr. Strikez but it's gonna be a surprise, until prom night that is." Said the telekinetic. Sue and Tommy were surprised when John gave her a sad look with a little pout.

"Not even a little sneak peek?" he asked empathizing his point with his finger and thumn, Carrie stuck out her tongue in response, making the rider go silence before dropping his head in defeat. "Ms. White, you're quite a difficult woman to please. What more do you want? I already got down on one knee for you." He said in mock annoyance, causing the young to nudge him at the shoulder in embarrassment, causing him to smile widely at her.

Tommy and Sue laughed at the sight of the two. "So, what's next?" Tommy asked. "Honestly, I could eat a good burger."

"Me and Carrie found a good place to not too far from here, we've gone there a few times. Food's quite good." John said, while his "other" agreed with him about needing sustenance.

Sue tilted her head in thought. "Well if the prices are good, and better selection, than I'm in." she said, her boyfriend agreeing with her.

"Yes to both of that. Carrie stuff your things in the saddle and then we can grab a bite." John told the others. Everyone agreed and they set to the parking lot back to where their vehicles are parked.

Both of the vehicles were now on the road to the diner. Tommy's jeep was driving infront of the rider and Carrie. John chose to drive behind the other vehicle because of what his partner told him before. " ** _You are being watched._** " John knew that that didn't just mean Tommy.

Clenching his hands around the motorcycle handles, John drove over passing the jeep, the passengers of the vehicles confused by the rider's action and followed after him. Rounding a corner at the end of the block, the jeep and motorcycle coming to a stop when the found two other cars parked in front of them. One of them was a familiar red Impala, the other was a black Chevelle with two white strips on the hood. The familiar owner of the red impala was standing between the two cars.

" ** _Once again, the criminal scumbag tries to salvage his cowardly pride._** " The Anti-Symbiote said at the sight of the wannabe punk. Shaved head, a buttoned up dark lumberjack shirt over a white t-shirt. His jeans with ripped holes in them and black boots. His dark eyes solely focused on the New Yorker of the group of four as he stood there with his arms crossed over his torso, waiting.

"What's Billy doing here?" Sue wondered as she and Tommy got out of the jeep, both of them curious to their limits to what Chris' boyfriend wants.

"Revenge." Sue and her boyfriend turned to John and Carrie, both of them getting off the motorcycle. "He wants a revenge match with me." He chuckled as he stepped forward. "Losing twice with single blow wasn't enough for you, huh Nolan?!" the rider directed at Billy.

Billy just smirked. "Talk all you want, bicycle. You're not gonna be so tough after this!"

John smirked at his words. "Well what are you waiting for, get your friends out here." his words caused confusion for his group and the wannabe bad guy before them.

The bad guy shook his head and uncrossed his arms, clenching his fists before slamming them down on the hoods of the two cars beside him. "Come out guys!" he shouted, a moment later the car doors opened. The group of four were surprised to see five other rough-looking guys step out of the cars.

The sight of them caused fear to shiver through them, even more so when they came out with wooden bats and small pocket knives. Reaching into his pocket, Billy pulled out a pocket knife of his own while a dark smirk formed on his face.

John looked on with a dark glare directed at Nolan. "John." Turning around he saw Tommy stepping towards him with a worried look. "John, I promise I didn't know anything about. I swear if I knew-"

"Tommy." John said with a calm voice, surprising the lacrosse player, since the rider had never spoken so calmly to him nor calling by his name before. "I know. You're not like Nolan, you're not a coward." He turned around to look the town native in his eyes and gave a small smile. "You're my friend."

Those words surprised the lacrosse player, he thought John would hate him ever since he never helped Carrie when Nolan tried to hurt her in front of the school. But now the same guy he thought that hated him, told him that he was a friend.

"And as my friend…I need you to get Carrie and Sue out of here." John said making their heads snap in his direction.

Carrie was about to argued but John beat her to it. "Sorry, but if this gets out of hand, I'd rather not see you get hurt.'" He turned back to Tommy. "Tommy I need you to do this for me, please. This could get ugly quite quick, so get out and call the cops. I can take care of myself."

Tommy nodded before glancing back at the rough looking guys. "Need a hand with those guys." He said after toughening up a bit.

John smiled again at his new friend who wanted to help him, "Thanks Tommy. I mean it. But I have to take care of this by myself, It's personal for me." He saw the confused looks on all of the town natives and took them in. They gasped in shock when they saw a dark look take place on his face.

He turned his and glared Billy in his eyes. " _That bastard_ hurt Carrie, and he's gonna pay for that very badly. And trust me things are going to look very grim from here… for him at least." He said before turning to Carrie, who looked at him with worry on her face.

John stepped towards and took a hold of her hand and gave it reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry." He said, the girl casting her gaze down. She perked her head up when she felt the familiar of leather draped on her shoulders. She looked up to see John without his leather jacket. "Keep it safe for me." He said with a smile, the girl nodded and pulled the jacket closer to her.

Turning around, Billy saw the look on the rider's face and didn't like it. "What's with that look, bicycle? You angry about something?"

"Maybe he's mad because his girl-"

"You so much as speak badly about Carrie, and I will break your jaw scumbag." John interrupted one of Billy's friends. "Same goes for the rest of you cowards." He said as he sent a piercing look to the other of Billy's men.

All of the six men before him tightened their grip on their weapons, while their facial expression turned to angry.

"Hahahaha." Billy started laughing, his friends joined their "leader" after a moment. "Are you stupid or something, bicycle? You actually gonna stand there and act tough, even though you're outnumbered." He motioned to his friends beside him. "Ha! You're ridiculous."

"Says the coward." John taunted. He took a step forward. "You actually think this proves you're better, stronger or something, Nolan? It shows just how small your balls really are. You using a weapon against an unarmed man, that proves you're too coward to use your fists. You bringing you're friends, proves you're nothing more than scared to take me on, one on one!" John roared at Billy.

John chuckled. "I mean what did you have to do to get your little sidekicks in on this? Huh. A single worthless night in bed with your girlfriend? Doesn't sound like much. Hell they might regret that as soon as the night begins." He snickered out.

Billy felt the words, he felt them boil his blood. "Don't fuck with me bicycle! You'll regret it!" his friends had to hold him back from running amok.

" ** _This appears to be an easily manageable issue, does it not?_** " the symbiote commented rhetorically, knowing full well that John could take care of this situation without the need for power nor weapons.

John knew that Hargensen was considered dangerous, but it wasn't herself that dangerous, so the night he got the information from Jarvis, he found out it was her boyfriend that the dangerous one in the relationship. He gotten into many fights, privately and publicly, some of them actually with authority. Unsurprisingly enough all them had been solved with public services, mostly because of his girlfriend's lawyer father.

A moment passed, then followed a second one, and now people who walked by, were now closely watching the scene. Carrie pulled the leather jacket on her shoulders closer to her body in worry as she looked on. But she couldn't help but feel guilt at the pit of her stomach.

She heard the never-ending rumors of the notorious troublemaker, Billy Nolan, and was like the male version of his girlfriend, a pretend king struggling for power by pushing others down. He was the living proof of everything her mother had taught her about men.

Sue was trembling in fear, Tommy noticed that and gripped her hand. Sue knew about Billy's infamous reputation, but Tommy knew everything about him that didn't make the rumors. How Billy and his friends had cornered a guy in an alley and beat the shit out of him, because he accidently bumped into Chris. Hargensen even bragged about it. The lacrosse player also knew that he didn't hold anything back when he was pushed over the edge, and from how things are looking now he was hanging from the edge now.

A smirk appeared on Nolan's face as he stepped forward. "You actually think you stand a chance against us? Keep dreaming." he turned to look at one of his men. "Kenny, show him." One of his guys smirked himself and walked towards the rider.

While walking Kenny flipped his pocket knife around in his hand like it was a toy of some sort. "So what's it gonna be, steroid-freak? You gonna run your mouth again to our boy?" he was as he only stood an inch away from John.

Since the guy was a few inches shorter than John, he had to look down. "Piss off, pussy." He sneers at Kenny.

Kenny gritted his teeth and cocked his knife back, people around screamed at his decision in horror, but that didn't even reach his ears as he only cared about to strike this outsider down, the one who hurt his friend.

Thought, what Kenny didn't anticipate the sudden contact from the back of John's left hand connect with his left cheek at high velocity, sending him flying face-first into a garbage container. The sound of the container cracking was heard, supported by the crack of his nose or his jaw, or his entire face itself.

"Well that was stupid." Said the rider who looked at the other men while cracking his knuckles. "But self-defense… so who's next?"

Billy's other men noticed the crack on the container, and shivered at the sight of it. Billy himself saw his friend's will waiver at the sight of that, but he wouldn't let that stop him. "What are you waiting for? Get him!" he shouted at his men, they looked to each other and then lounged towards the rider.

" _One down._ " John thought to himself.

One of the thug's grunts, another guy with a pocket knife went to slash John, who leaned back at the right moment when the knife neared his face. The grunt thought he had another chance to strike if he did it right, but any hope of that was cut short when John grabbed his outstretched hand and followed that up with a knee uppercut to his gut, the grunt losing consciousness and falling down as a result.

" ** _Two down, four to go._** " His "other" commented as his partner would have thought the same.

Another grunt came charging towards John like the other, this one doing so with warcry-like sound emitting from his mouth, with a wooden bat in hand and swung left and right, aiming for the rider's face but never connecting. John raised his eyebrows at how bad this grunt at this, and with a sigh, he took a hold of never-hitting bat. The grunt tried to pull it back, but ít didn't budge. Rolling his eyes at the poor attempt, John hit the grunt in his stomach, twisting his fist causing the grunt immense pain.

" _That's three._ " He thought as he released his fist, the grunting falling down to his knees and holding his stomach as result from the massive impact to his gut. The rider looked at him with wide eyes. " _Didn't hit him that hard._ " He thought as he heard the grunt whine in pain. His partner thought the complete opposite of its host.

John turned his eyes upwards to see two other grunts before him, both of them holding knives of their own in their hands. Both grunts glanced at each other and nodded, before turning back to the rider and charged towards him. The idea of outmanning him seemed like the best idea to them, strength in numbers would conquer anything and anyone.

However, that ideology did not apply to John Strikez, a man who used to rid the streets of scumbags without the use of powers. Both grunts both slashed forward at the same time, aiming for his head. Seeing the obvious action coming a mile away, the rider ducked down in time and grabbed hold of the grunts' faces, the hands holding tightly around their heads caused their eyes to go wide in fear.

" _And now, it's down to one._ " At the thought, he slammed both of the grunts down to ground in one quick action. John saw that both of them were unconscious, so he rose back to his feet and made eye contact with the thug who had his mouth gaped open.

John stepped forward, the thug still having trouble believing that this outsider took down five of his toughest friends with breaking a sweat. "Need to check your pants Nolan?" The rider taunted the thug. "You know third time's a charm might be true for some. But that doesn't mean it counts for you."

Thug had enough of this fucking outsider. Roaring a battlecry, he lunged at the rider with his knife still held tightly in his hand.

John dodged every single pathetic attempt at an attack from Billy, all the while he held eye contact with the thug, a deadly glare sent toward. This fucking lapdog tried to hurt Carrie, because he was ordered to do so by his maniacal girlfriend. He would have hurt Carrie without a second of hesitation, he's that kind of coward who would hurt anyone without remorse.

And the thought of this bastard hurting Carrie…. Pissed John off beyond worlds.

"Aargh!" Billy grunted in pain when John grabbed his wrist and twisted it, loosening his grip on his weapon, the pocket knife clattering on the ground upon contact. Taking him by the throat with free hand, John brought Billy closer to his face.

"This is for Carrie; you sick cowardly bastard." He spat the words like venom, the thug was surprised when he was suddenly lifted into the air. John backed his arm and thrusted it forward, throwing Billy far enough for him to crash against his own car.

Billy pulled himself back to his feet, while coughing heavily and blood seeping down his broken nose. "Get out of here, you already made a fool out yourself enough. If you any pride left, then scrape it up and walk." John told the thug, giving a chance to stop this fight from escalating further.

Billy turned to look at the rider. Panting out a few painful breaths, before a dark smile covered in blood, took form on his face.

Placing two blood smeared fingers in his mouth, he whistled loudly.

John was confused by this, but then heard the roar of loud engines from two cars from the other end of the street turn up. The doors opened and ten more guys came out, all of them armed with knives, bats, even some with brass knuckles.

" ** _Now this was unexpected._** " The Anti-symbiote commented at the sight of the additional reinforcement the thug had brought along. " ** _There is strength in numbers, true._** " John agreed with his partner.

John turned his head to see the grunts he taken down, were now back on their feet, but limping their way back to their leader. " _Nolan's more prepared than I thought, that's surprising._ " He thought to himself.

Billy gave a blood stained smirk before addressing his men. "Guys, get that fucking outsider!" he shouted, the response was them running towards John, weapons in hand.

Carrie saw the other thugs charge and gasped. "JOHN GET OUT!" she screamed as they drew closer to him, while the rider contemplated if he should change, but instead readied himself for a longer battle.

Suddenly a red laser from above cut the narrowing space between the rider and the charging mass of thugs, who stopped in their tracks when the ground was suddenly cut.

Everyone had no idea where the sudden laser from, and was flabbergasted. Though John had a feeling, no he _definitely_ knew who this was.

"Show-off." John scoffed as _he_ appeared.

Landing down in crouch position before raising back to his armored feet, showing off the full form of his mechanical advanced armor. The classic red armor with additional golden plates and silver plates shined brightly in the narrow alleyway. The suit was bulkier than any of the previous suits the owner had shown before in public. Though this had very special meaning considering it had helped its user to protect New York from a certain foreign invasion.

John turned his head to look at the back of the armored man before, said man turned his head to the side and looked at the rider through his mask.

"What The Fuck!" Both men turned their attention to the mass of thugs whose facial expression turned from surprise to fear at sudden appearance of one the most powerful men in the world, on the richest men in the world, and one of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Tony Stark, aka _IRON MAN!_

The armored avenger turned to the mass, and took few steps towards them, now standing on top of the line he had cut. "Well I don't know about you guys, but this does not look fair in any way. I mean, come on. We got like, one, two, three…" Tony began counting the quivering thugs. "Wow! We got 16 on your side.16 on 1, that's just not right, people." He said in his echo-like muffled voice because of his helmet. "Well how about we change that then." He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers.

The moment his fingers separated from each other, everyone in the alley, John, Carrie, Sue and Tommy, Billy and his mass of grunts, even the people who had gathered to watch the commotion unfold, looked to the sky at the sound of what sounded like jets passing through the air. The thugs dropped their weapons when they saw the flying Iron man suits land on nearby rooftops.

All the suits, all of them different in both, design and weapons, some of them even in different sizes. All the suits turned their cold, lifeless, shining eyes towards the mass of grunts and raised the hands, the thrusters shining, empathizing that they were ready for a battle.

" ** _Well, he does a_** **_flair of the dramatics._** " The symbiote pitched in at the sight of the different suits that had entered the fray.

"What the fuck's going on, Billy? You never said anything about this outsider knowing Tony _freaking_ Stark!" a grunt exclaimed at Billy, who had trouble speaking at the sight before him, mostly out of fear what might happen now, now that the rider had his own reinforcements.

"Now this is what I call a party! Now there's one for each of you." Tony boasted with his arms stretched out to the sides. John taking a few steps forward, to stand beside The Avenger, letting the thugs know that he was not going to let Iron Man fight his battles.

"So, who's ready for a second round?" John said with a smirk.

All of the thugs turned to one another, and made their decision, and exclaimed "Fuck this. It's not worth it." they ran to the other end of the alleyway and got into their cars and drove away like the devil was on their ass…. Well an Iron man on their ass in this case anyway.

Soon Billy was the only one who remained. His eyes glared at John, but turned to Iron man, and his suits on the roofs, their hands still ready to fire at a moment's notice. Knowing he was now the one who was outmanned against the New Yorkers, while he backed up towards his car. "This isn't over, bicycle!" he called while getting in his car. His red impala roared to life, the tires screeched to life as he backed up hard before driving away.

Both the New Yorkers followed him out with theirs eyes, before the Avenger turned his sight to the suits above and nodded. The suits took that as the go-ahead to fly back to their home, as they now took to the sky. Now that was out of the way, John turned his attention to Iron man, who looked back at moment through his mask. But that changed when he withdrew his helmet plate lifted up, showing the face of his true identity to the public of Chamberlain.

"John." Tony greeted the younger New Yorker.

"Stark." John greeted back with small hint of annoyance, that the Avenger was able to catch. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, John saw it and explained. He clicked his tongue. "I had that, you know." He told the Stark Industries CEO

Tony laughed at that. "Sure, you did." John looked at with mock glare, causing Stark to laugh again. Turning to the other end of the alleyway, Tony found three high school students looking back at him with awe, surprise and open mouths. Though one of them did not look at him, her eyes were locked on the rider.

Tony turned to John after noticing the amount of concern in her eyes, he also saw the familiar black leather jacket on her shoulders. Had he not offered his information about the girl, then Tony wouldn't have found that this was Carrie White. "You wanted my help with something, right?" Tony asked, his response was solid nod. "We'll meet at your motel room; we can talk there after you have finished up. I got something I need to tell you myself anyway." With that Tony slid his helmet down again, and took to the sky.

John looked up after. " _What was that about?_ " he thought to himself in confusion. " ** _Only time will tell._** " His "other" added to its host. The rider turned back to his friends and made his way back to them, their mouths were still wide open after seeing an Avenger for the first time.

"Well, that happened." John said casually while the back of his head with his hand, it was normal to get into fights and meeting an Avenger.

"DUDE!" Tommy exclaimed, drawing the others attention to him. "That was Tony Freaking Stark! Iron Man! And you know him?!"

"Well, um he's..." John had no idea how to describe his relationship with the tech genius… so he another tactic. "He's been like an uncle to me and my family." He stated casually while on the inside he felt as this would bite in the rear sooner or later.

Both Sue and Tommy looked at him with wide eyes. "YOU'RE UNCLE!" Both of them yelled out with surprise.

"Kind of like an uncle, I said." John repeated to the surprised couple. Carrie approached him with utter concern in her eyes and guilt. The rider noticed this and ignored the other couple's question, he approached Carrie and brought her into a gentle hug. "I'm okay, and it's not your fault Carrie." She pulled away when he said that.

"How did you know?" she asked with disbelief.

John gave a smile. "I know you, Carrie." He said as he took hold of her hand and squeezed it, causing her to smile.

"Dude, the way you handled those guys? It was fucking crazy." Tommy said with an astonished voice. "How did you do that?"

Carrie gave John his leather jacket back, as he answered he put it back on. "Trade secret, my friend." He told the lacrosse player who smiled back in response.

After taking a bit time to come to terms with John knowing an Avenger and beating six guys with breaking a sweat, the group continued on with their day without any problems. They got lunch at a really good diner called "Callie's", before heading their separate ways, the rider told the other couple of some business with the Stark CEO. The other couple told them to right ahead with their business. Both couples agreed to meet up at school again to discuss more about prom.

John and Carrie took the road back to the motel, no traffic so they reached their destination in record time. Both of them gotten to the room, John unsurprised to find the door unlocked.

Opening the door, John and Carrie was surprised to see Tony Stark in one of his business suits sitting down on the bed, while his Iron Man suit was walking around the room with a teapot in hand. The couple turned their confused sights to the Avenger for answers. "What? I was in the mood for tea." He answered.

Carrie took in the sight of him. She never seen nor heard of the Avengers because of her mother's rules about technology in the house. Not even the news of the Chiatauri invasion that almost destroyed New York reached her. But then she remembered the story of this man's part in John's sister's death, though it accidently happened, she remained wary.

Tony turned her sight to the town native, raising to his feet and made his way to her. "Pleasure to meet you Carrie White, my name's Tony Stark." He said with an extended hand.

Carrie shook his hand with hesitation. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony shook his head with a smile. "Please Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony." She nodded to that.

"Stark." The Avenger turned to John. "She knows about you… and my sister." He told him with a blunt face.

"Oh" he said as felt the memory of his failure come back to haunt him. "Oh I understand." The air felt tense when that piece of information came to light.

" **Sir, the preparations for the given task you have asked for have now been fulfilled.** " The AI stated to its creator.

Carrie jumped at the sudden voice and looked around the place for is owner. John came over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Easy, Carrie. It's Jarvis, Stark's personal artificial intelligence. It's like an advanced computer."

" **I found that explanation to be quite undermining of my highly advanced technical capabilities, Mr. Strikez.** " The AI boasted,

John rolled his eyes at that comment. "Okay, it's an AI with an ATTITUDE!" he exclaimed the last word with annoyance at the AI.

Carrie giggled at John's annoyed face. And then looked around the room. "Um… Nice to meet you, Jarvis."

" **It is likewise a pleasure to meet you Ms. White. Mr. Strikez have repeatedly lost his focus due to the memory of you, or so I presume.** " Jarvis told Carrie, who looked at John's reddening face.

"Thank you, J." Tony thanked his creation.

John shook his head as he turned to Stark with a serious expression on his face, "What did you want to speak to me about, Stark?"

Tony sighed a withheld breath at the question before speaking. "Actually it was both of you I wanted to talk to. Well let's just to cut to the chase, Margaret White had been arrested." He stated, causing Carrie and John to look at him with wide eyes.

X

On a field on the outskirts of the Chamberlain, was Billy Nolan sitting on the hood of his Impala. He gritted his teeth as Chris pressed an icepack to his broken nose.

"Fuck, who is that guy." The thug muttered with hate. "He messed with the wrong guy. I don't care if all the Avengers are on his side, I make him and that White bitch of his regret messing with me."

Chris gently moved the icepack away and took in her boyfriend's face. Anger boiling within her as everything around had started breaking down around there. She was banned from prom, the whole school witnessed her boyfriend and herself be humiliated, her friends were afraid if the New Yorker would set his eyes on them next. And worst of all the little bitch, Carrie White, became the topic of gossip ever since that foreigner came and protected her against her.

It's unfair! Carrie White was Nothing! She is nothing! A little piece of shit no one would even miss if she was dead.

And then there's that foreigner, Strikez…. Who does he think he to stop her from having her fun and hurting her boyfriend. He had no right to treat them that way, just because he was kind of steroid pumped freak.

Her boyfriend was right, to hell with all consequences, those two are going to pay.

 **To be continued….**

 **That was two great chapters for you believers, remember to review guys, it means the world to me** **:)**


	12. Chapter 12: Better life with payback

Hey guys a new chapter is up for you guys.

Remember guys, in fanfiction, anything is possible.

And check out HORRORMANIAC19's stories, he's a genius with an giant imagination.

So, enjoy true believers ;)

Chapter 12: Better life with payback

Carrie's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Her mother was arrested, and why did one of the Avengers know about her mother.

John took Carrie to the corner of the room and told her everything about his late-night call to the Avenger. Her face was washed over with different emotions when John was done talking. She cast her head down so he wouldn't see the confusion, shock, fear, curiosity, nor the small amount of anger on her face. She had trouble believing that John would have told the events of last night to anyone.

John saw her, avoiding from looking him in the eyes. "I am so sorry Carrie. But I had to do something."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the interaction between the two, he had never seen John become so gentle nor so hurt, not since the accident with his sister. "Carrie, is okay if I call you Carrie?" Carrie and John turned around, the girl nodding in response. "Well Carrie, John said that you know the story of what happened to his sister, correct?"

"Yes, he told me last night." She answered him. John looked confused as to why Stark asked of that, the symbiote within him listened closely.

Tony nodded. "Well, then I can guess, he also told you how much he hates me. After what happened… he absolutely hates me." He looked to the rider. "And he has absolutely every right do so. My mistake caused him his sister." Tony briefly looked down at his feet, his failure still weighing on him. "Even so he went to me, the one guy he absolutely despises in the world, to help you, someone he cares about. That's just how much you mean to him, how far he's willing to go for you."

Carrie took a moment to let the words sink. He was right. John told her himself that he hated Stark after his failure. She turned her head to look at John, seeing the hurt form the painful memory behind his eyes. "John is it true?" she asked.

Without hesitation he answered. "You mean that and so much more to me now, Carrie." He turned to her and his eyes were full of resolve, surprising the girl. "I would go through anyone and anything if it meant you would have a better life."

The words shook her to her core, causing her took hug the rider, forgetting about their guest for the moment. John hugged her tighter for a moment before loosening her arms around the shorter girl. Turning towards the Avenger, a question came to the rider. "Why was Margaret arrested? There needed to be some kind of evidence for that to happen, and earlier today, I checked both her house and where I left her hanging. So how could she have been arrested?"

"Because she has been charged with child abuse and neglect, as well as attempted murder and assault with a deadly weapon." Tony answered him bluntly, while he reached into his inner pocket and produced a phone that he placed in the middle of his hand after scrolling through it. "And to answer your second question, take a look at this." He pressed a button and holo-screen appeared in front of the couple.

The video displayed on the hovering screen caused the teens' eyes to go wide in shock. The screen before them displayed the events of last night. Carrie running away from her knife-wielding mother, Carrie tripping down, her mother pinning down and about to bring the knife down to end her daughter, only to be stopped by John in his Anti-Venom suit. The video even displayed Anti-Venom throwing Margaret to the lamp and webbing her up in a cocoon, and even to the point where John is revealing his face to Carrie.

John paled when that scene appeared on the screen, his secret was now out in the open, and in the hands of the police now. He knew how officers of the law and how they despised vigilantism. But he did do it to save Carrie, and he had no regret. " ** _Time for an early retirement?_** " the symbiote mused to its host, who grinned depressingly. " _Why not? Just… rookie mistake._ " He thought hopelessly.

"And John you don't have to worry about an early retirement." He turned his gaze to the Avenger with a confused look. "This is the original video of last night." Tapping on the phone before another video came on. "But this is the one, the police have."

Another video displayed, the couple thought it was the same as before. Until they saw that John never revealed his face. The video showed the lethal hero picking Carrie up and getting out of there. "What? But why? How?" he inquired into the space, waiting for an answer.

Tony gave him a mock annoyed look. "John, give me a little credit here. You do know that I own an advanced technology corporation, right? A little editing of a simple security footage is a very small task for me, compared to the many advanced armed suits I make on a daily basis, many of which you just saw less than forty minutes ago." The Avenger boasted.

John rolled his eyes at that, though he had to agree with everything he said. "And besides, Chamberlain just got their own webhead now. Who would want him gone so soon?" Tony asked rhetorically, Carrie giggled at John being called a webhead.

John liked hearing Carrie smile and laugh especially in these hectic times. He turned to Stark. "Thanks for that Stark." He thanked to the Avenger, who nodded. "But what's gonna happen to Margaret?"

"I pulled a few strings and she's gonna be sent some place where she can get help, hopefully." Tony stated. "And it wasn't hard to get the police involved. Just a matter of giving them a location, where a white cocoon was hanging around with a USB stick with a video file. And a woman screaming "You will all burn in hell" and "A demon is here, and has come for the wicked"."

Carrie smiled at that piece of information, but it was replaced by a look of worry. "But what happens to me now? I… where will I live now? I don't want to go back to that place? And I don't want to be sent to some other home and-" she stopped when she felt a pair of big arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. She looked up and saw John smiling down at her.

"I'm not gonna let that happen, Carrie." He reassured her causing her to smile and nuzzle into his chest. "I'm with you all the way till the end."

Tony smiled at the couple, seeing John had changed vastly since he left New York. He had truly become a protector in his eyes. "I already took care of that." He stated gaining the attention from the couple. "After your call last night, John, I spend the rest of the night, making the necessary arrangements. Which is why the police never needed Carrie to give a statement, the video footage from the last night was everything that they needed."

"What? So no search of the White household? That usually happens in cases like this?" John asked, Carrie looked down for some reason. Only the Anti-symbiote noticed the young girl's action.

"True, but I convinced that only the floors of relevance were the ground floor and Margaret White's room, since I had a feeling after last night, you would check the house yourself." John gave sheepish smile at that. "And since everything went smoothly, I was…" Tony stopped when he heard soft sobbing.

John heard it too and looked to see Carrie in tears, the sight caused the rider's heart to crack.

The thought of her mother gone and the thought of everything she had done to her since she was a kid… broke her. She struggled to remain standing like she about to fall. She was about to do so, before John caught her and held her while both of them got down on the floor.

Seeing the young girl like that, Tony chose to leave the couple for themselves and went outside, his suit followed him. John noticed that they were alone now, and brought Carrie to the bed while he still held her tightly. Her head laid on his chest, while he whispered that it was going to be okay and he was there for her. His "other" sent calming waves through its host's "clothes" to help ease the poor girl's pain.

" ** _Poor child, it's as though her world has broken down to ashes before. Margaret White have scarred this poor girl beyond worlds, it's unforgivable._** " His "other" sneered out angrily at the thought of seeing Carrie so hurt.

" _I know, V. But what's happened, happened. We can't undo the past. We can only move forward. And we're going to help Carrie through all of this. She's lost her home, her mother… and with everything that happened in her school. Can't imagine anyone who could pull through something like this._ " John spoke to his partner while he ran his hand up and down Carrie's back soothingly.

" ** _You are holding someone who have lived through such a life right now._** " The symbiote spoke back. " ** _This child have proven to be strong-willed woman, with a kind heart and a stronger will. Stronger than yours perhaps._** "

The rider didn't reply. The couple sat in silence, Carrie's sobs had softened down to sniffles and was the only sound in the room. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded before she wiped away a few tears. "It hurts." John looked down at her with concern in his eyes. "It hurts… to remember all of the times. The pain, the hurt, everything." She felt more tears flooding down her face, she never noticed John picking her up and placing her in his lap, his arms tightened around her. "I don't understand? Why would she put me through this? Wasn't I good enough for her?"

She felt a hand on her chin, gently pushing it upwards so she could look at him, Carrie was surprised when she saw John's eyes looking at her with gentle eyes with even more resolve than before. "You're wrong, Carrie. She was the only who wasn't good enough, not a good mother. It doesn't matter what her reasons were, but she used them as an excuse to treat you horribly through your entire life since little. She forced you with fear to abide by her rules. She was just another person trying to be a puppet master, so she could control you."

"Something happened to her in the past, making her act like this. And she took out her problems on you. It was wrong on every single level, but Margaret never expected her daughter to overcome her horrific treatment."

The telekinetic was confused. "What do you mean?"

John gave a heartwarming smile. "The world failed her, and she wanted you to be the same, like her. To feel like failed by the world around you. To fear it. But you proved her wrong, you stood up to your mother, the biggest obstacle in your life. You overcame her, and became stronger." His hand traced over her cheek. "You Carrie White, are one of the strongest women ever."

The words caused the young girl to blush, she tucked her head under the rider's chin, resting it on his chest and listening to his heartbeat while she let the words set in.

No one had ever called her strong before, not even her mother. But John was right, for the first time in her life she stood up to her mother and was now freed from her grip. There was a sliver of hope in the young girl's heart, hoping that her mother would be better one day and they could start over again, like a real mother and daughter.

She looked back to the rider's face and leant up to him, surprising him with a tender kiss on his lips. Pulling away before speaking to him. "Thanks, John, my protector." She said with a smile.

John blushed before he leant down so his forehead touched her own. "You don't have to thank me, angel." He said with a wide smile.

Neither of the two knew how long they sat like that, but it didn't matter to either of them. Neither of them noticed that Tony had opened the door to reenter the room, leaving the door wide open for his friend to enter as well. Both of them saw the couple before them, seeing nothing but heavenly bliss on both of their faces. Neither of the old friends said anything but smiled at the sight of two happy teens.

Carrie and John felt like they were being watched so they turned to the side to see Tony stark watching them with a raised eyebrow and beside him, to their surprise, was none other than the familiar teacher of Ewan High School, Rita Desjardin looking at the two teens with a smile. Both teens were surprised to see the P.E. teacher of Ewan here and wondered why she was here.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything here." Stark teased the couple, causing them to blush in embarrassment.

"All due respect to Rita Desjardin, but what's she's doing here?" John asked curiously, while his partner mentally narrowed its eyes at them.

"Well before we come to that, I just got off a call from my lawyer." Tony turned to Carrie with a smile. "Carrie, you are hereby granted emancipation, though it's only temporary. But you're gonna have to be under the supervision of a very strict legal guardian until graduation." The Avenger said in a knowing tone.

"After that you are, in the eyes of law, AKA the boring people, an adult."

Rita rolled his eyes at Tony's explanation, while Carrie looked to be confused. "But who would be my…" she stopped when her eyes went to her P.E. teacher who smiled at her student. "But… why?" she got out as she connected the dots. Even John was surprised when pieced it together, as he placed Carrie back beside him.

Rita stepped forward and knelt down in front of her. "Because you deserve a good and happy life, you deserve to be free… a better life. When I became a teacher at Ewan I just stood by and watched you become a target for merciless bullying. I helped as much as I could with involving too much, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't enough." Rita reached out a hand and held Carrie's hand. "Then the locker room incident happened, and swore that I would do whatever it took to help you no matter what."

She turned her head to look at Tony with a smile. "When my old friend, Anthony Stark told me that he needed my help, and told me his idea, I knew that it was the right choice." She turned back to Carrie with tears in her eyes. "I signed the guardianship papers immediately. You can stay with me as long as you like, you have home to return to even after graduation. A home where you will never be hurt again, one where you will be loved and be safe."

Carrie couldn't form words; she couldn't believe it. She thought this was all a dream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she jumped forward and hugged Rita. The teacher hugged her back with tears in her own eyes as they held each other.

John looked carefully at Carrie, and recalled everything that had happened today before turning up to see the Avenger wipe away tears of his own. " _Everyone deserves a second chance, huh?_ " he thought of Carrie's earlier words to her former tormentor, one who had caused her nothing but grief and acts of cruelty.

His eyes widened a second as he remembered something. "Wait a second?" John gaining the attention of the Avenger. Rising to his feet and making his way to the Stark CEO. "You and Rita are old friends? How?"

"Oh that, well when I was seventeen, I studied and graduated MIT at top of my class, and old redhead down there." He nodded to Rita, who continued hugging Carrie. "She came because of an internship or something like that. We became friends during the time we knew each other back then, and we've been keeping in touch since then, which Pepper thinks annoying btw. Thanks to her and pulling some strings I was able to help Carrie out of her pickle."

" _Why did that sound familiar?_ " John thought to himself in confusion, before him and his "other" realized where it came from. " _The prom tickets/ **The prom tickets.**_ " Both of them thought at the same time.

Turning towards Rita as he needed to ask. "Ms. Desjardin, do you know who I am?" he asked seriously.

Rita kept hugging Carrie but turned her head to the rider with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you… Anti-Venom."

" ** _I knew something was off._** " The symbiote stated while its host was still surprised. "You told her didn't you? Stark?" he asked the Avenger who nodded sheepishly. "And you still trusted me to help Carrie, Ms. Desjardin." Directing to the teacher.

The teacher chuckled at the question. "Well who else is better than a hero and a Lethal Protector to help a mistreated soul?" she said rhetorically.

" ** _Explains why she never questioned your health, after the scene with delinquent from the day before, earlier today, when she approached you, John._** " The Anti-symbiote expressed its thoughts to its host who chuckled at the teacher.

The two men left the room, letting the guardian and her charge have some time for themselves as they stepped out and closed the door behind them.

The two of them went down to the parking lot in silence, the Stark CEO knowing that John and himself have a lot of bad blood between them.

"Tony?" he asked, cutting the silence and gaining the full attention from the Avenger.

John exhaled a deep breath before speaking. "After what happened with Ruby back in New York, I hated you so much. Because she was the only one I had to call family. My only living family member since my parents' accident. I could never forgive you for what happened. My 9 years old little sister didn't get to experience her life to the fullest, because of your mistake. …" Tony readied himself to be insulted, berated, everything tha-

"But today Carrie told me something that surprised me. "Everyone deserves a second chance." One of the girls who did nothing but cause Carrie pain since middle school, came to Carrie, in hopes to make amends for her past. She hated herself for what she had done and she did everything she could to get a second chance. She even gave up her friends, and tried to get her boyfriend to take Carrie to prom. All because she wanted to change herself for that." John took a step closer to the Avenger.

"Like you." Tony widened his eyes. "For the last four mouths, you've been patrolling the city and took down every last bad guy, be it a small-time mugger to an all-out criminal mastermind, day and night. You took them down in a flash. You changed yourself, because of what happened to my sister, and you're trying to get a second chance yourself, right?"

Tony wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve before speaking. "How come? I built my suits so I could protect people, and it have saved and protected many before. But then this happened, my failure costed you your little sister, and I can't forgive myself for that, John. I can't do that."

Johns saw Tony struggling with himself, turning away from the rider, his failure still haunting him like the memory of loss was haunting the rider. "Carrie forgave her long-time tormentor, believing that she deserved a second chance. And the same goes for you, Tony." Tony turned back to the rider. "I hope that this brings you closure in any way, Stark. Because I know that's what Ruby would have wanted. She would have wanted a hero like you to save people without any guilt."

Stretching out his hand, before he continued. "I forgive you, Tony Stark, Iron Man."

Silence filled the air as Tony suddenly leaked more tears, hearing that the one guy who suffered most because of his failure, now forgiving him. It was great, a blessing. He took hold of the extended hand and shook it. "Thank you."

" ** _Now we can all move forward._** " The symbiote added happily at the sight of the two men being able to "bury the hatchet".

After retracting his hand from the handshake, Tony placed both his hands in his pocket. "You did a good thing you know. Helping that poor girl and dealing with her mother like you did." He then thought of something that piss the rider off. "Though back then, half expected you to go full Anti-Venom and rip those punks to shreds."

"Thanks, it's all worth it. Carrie's worth it all. And please, those punks are nothing against me. I sparred with Colossus. Compared to the times he kicked my ass; those thugs weren't even a challenge." He asked as he turned to his motel room. "Tony, stay in town."

"Will do." He said as opened up his sports car. "Besides prom is around the corner, right? Always wanted to crash a prom, gotta wonder if I'm gonna wear a special suit for that." Tony said as he got in.

John laughed a little at that. "Always hogging all the attention, right? Stark?" the avenger nodded with a smile. "Oh that reminds me, think you can do me a favor?"

"Anything you need, kid." Tony immediately answered the rider.

John smirked. "Did Jarvis get the faces of that punk's friends?" he asked while he made a vow that nothing would ever hurt Carrie again, or and if otherwise, then they would regret ever making an enemy of a Lethal Protector

X

The following day, another school day ended at Ewan High when the school bell rang for the last time that day. Students poured out, down the stairs. The students cleared the way for the special group, the Ultras as they continued on their way to the side walk. The Ultras' leader looked to her side and glared when she saw the town outcast leaning on the side of a familiar motorcycle beside said motorcycle's owner.

Her glare took darkened as she saw both of the laughing and smiling together before another couple joined. The leader was surprised when she saw her former friend and Ultra member Sue and her boyfriend, the two couples talked amongst themselves like it was an everyday thing for them.

Chris was than surprised when other students made their way to the rider and talked to him. What the hell? None of the other students were scared of him now, and even some of the girls waved at the rider with wide smiles on their faces, like they had crushes on him. When the hell did this happen?

"DAMMIT!" she snapped out of her thoughts when she turned to the sound of her boyfriend swearing as he slammed his fist down on the hood of his Impala. His face was full of anger. Chris saw this and made his way to him.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around his own.

Billy sneered. "I can't get a hold of any of my friends since yesterday." He answered angrily. "It's like they frigging disappeared."

The other Ultra members, Tina Blake and the Watson twins heard this and become intrigued by this. Chris got on her toes and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Don't worry, babe. They're fine. Maybe just passed out drunk somewhere." She said, trying to ease his worrying mind.

" _That or they're pissing themselves after yesterday._ " He thought to himself. Scoffing to himself before turning to his girlfriend. "Yeah, you're right, babe. Thanks." He said, causing her to smile widely.

"Excuse me." The couple and the other Ultra members looked to the side and found a girl, she seemed to be around their age. She wore blue jeans and white shirt and an open hoodie on her shoulders, she also had a laptop bag slugged on her right shoulder and a baseball cap on her head.

"What do you want?" Billy said annoyed while he eyed the girl up and down.

The girl didn't see the thug checking her out. "Are you William Nolan?" she asked, he nodded in response. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a large envelope. "I was asked to give you this." She handed him the envelope, which he took.

Opening up the envelope, the thug' eyes were wide in shock when he saw fifteen pictures, each of them showing a picture of his friends from yesterday, in handcuffs and escorted into police cruisers. The Ultra members saw this and held their mouths in shock as well.

The thug turned to find the girl still standing there. "This some kind of a joke or what, girly?" he asked with gritted teeth as he pointed to the pictures of his friends.

"I can assure you that this is not a joke, Mr. Nolan. Your… companions..." She said for a lack of a better word. "…have all been arrested on the charges of assault with a deadly weapon." She said with a straight face.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted at the messenger, she remained unfazed by the shouting. "That's a load of crap!"

"It's not, there were several witnesses at the scene, who can cooperate with that. They saw armed men attack an unarmed man out of anger, apparently it was an organized attack, the organizer has yet to be appended though." She explained.

The fuck. He's friends were arrested, and _he wasn't!_ He perked up his head when he something didn't add up. "Who told you to give these to me?" he held up the photos to empathize his point.

"oh that reminds of a couple other items I had deliver to you, and a Christine Hargensen." She reached into her bag again and pulled out two separate envelopes, one small enough to be in your hand and the other the same size as the first envelope.

Chris and Billy turned to one another and confusion washed over them both. Chris was given the larger one of the two envelopes. She opened and pulled out a single picture. Shock overwhelmed her when she saw that it was like the other pictures, this one though… was a picture of her daddy being escorted out of the building of his law firm by security guards.

She felt tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked to the messenger. "What's this?" she asked with shaking voice.

"According to my knowledge, John Hargensen has used his title as a respected lawyer of a respectable law-firm to bribe various officers in this town, as well as a couple of others outside of town. However, an anonymous tip was given to the owners of the law-firm, resulting in Mr. Hargensen immediately being terminated." The messenger explained to the couple.

The picture slipped from Chris' hand and landed on the side walk, almost falling to her knees if not for her boyfriend holding her up as she felt like her entire world breaking apart. She almost lost her father, and her boyfriend might have lost his friends, all in one day.

How did this happen? Who tipped of the law-firm? Who would do this to Billy? Her thoughts were broken off when she heard a vibrating sound from the envelope in Billy's hand. "You should probably check that." The messenger said as she walked away.

Billy ripped open the envelope in anger. The item inside fell down on the ground, the content inside being a smartphone with cracked screen, since it crashed down on the ground. Picking it up so both of both of them could see a text message sent from an unknown caller. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock at the words that were clear as the day.

 _Told you I would break you_

The couple turned their heads slowly and looked across the parking lot and found the rider looking back at them with a smirk on his face, the smirk spoke volumes all on its own. He raised his hand waved a phone of his at them.

The lead Ultra clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, her boyfriend doing the same. Both of them were ready to go and give the rider a piece of their mind, but any idea of that were shot down when they saw the rider glare at them, and his eyes suddenly flashed crimson-red. He smirked as they now feared him more. Him and Carrie got on his motorcycle. Sue and Tommy got into Tommy's jeep not far from the other couple as the vehicles pulled out and headed in the same direction together.

X

The remaining days of the week went by without any problems. John and Carrie went back to her old house and got all of Carrie's things and moved it over to her new home, with help from Sue and Tommy. Though John found it unnecessary since he could carry all the objects by himself if he desired.

Carrie had drastically changed for the better since then. She had started acting more carefree and she opened more than she ever had done before. Her mother was sent to an institution for her mental instability as part of long sentence. Nothing could put her down anymore.

At school no one even bothered her anymore either, after the word of her dating the New York rider who was apparently a relative to Tony Stark, well no one dared to come near her with any ill-mannered actions of any sorts. Most of the students were confused though when they saw her laughing and hanging around Sue and Tommy often now.

The couple had repeated been asked why they chose to hang around them, the couple would answer with a shrug and a "Why not? They're cool." In very short period of time, Carrie had gotten to form a good and stable friendship, the same was said with Tommy and John. Though Tommy was still slightly nervous around the New Yorker. After their first meeting outside, the four of them had been spending more time around together.

The town natives were constantly laughing when he told them stories from back home in New York, how one of his friends Jason kept chasing their friend Ariel because she kept showing 24-hour long video of Nyan-cat on his PC. The results always ended up the same, meaning John had to step in and stop them. The natives got the impression that John was like the responsible big brother of the bunch, causing them to laugh even more.

John even surprised them even he told that he had moved out of his motel room and into a two-story house, that his "uncle" had bought for him not too long ago. The natives were surprised to hear that a guy around their age now had a house of his own. Though it wasn't as surprising as they thought, since John was quite responsible. The Stark CEO however would visit him now and then to keep an eye on his "nephew" as a condition for letting him live alone.

The Anti-Symbiote was quite happy to see that John had expanded his friend circle, though his rapidly beating heartbeat had become a nuisance whenever he made eye contact with his mate.

Rita was overjoyed to have Carrie in her home. Carrie now lived with the woman in a two-stories house, the teacher had bought nearly a year ago and she was happy to now share the vacant space with someone. The young telekinetic moved into one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor and settle in nicely. The two women got along quite well with their new relationship as guardian and charge.

John had even swung by the home quite often himself, and he literally _swung_ by. He often entered the house through Carrie's window, surprising the girl the first few times. Rita even ran up the stairs because she heard the young girl squeal sometimes, but she was thankful to find John paying one of unusual visits… though she secretly wished that he would use the front door instead.

He had even stayed for dinner each time, and when it was just him and Carrie at the house, he would even have prepared dinner all by himself. Carrie had offered her help, but John straight-out refused her every time. When it got too late he would either go back to his house or crash on the recliner.

Each time he slept over, Rita would come down the stairs and find Carrie sleeping on his lap, with her head on his shoulder. Both of them were still clothed but there were always white tendrils wrapped around her charge's sleeping form, keeping her safe and from falling.

Rita didn't want to say anything about that to either of them. John was not like the rest of the town men, he was a good guy and the young rider could be trusted alone with Carrie. She had seen the growing affection between the two and saw that nothing could keep them from each other.

It was a truly adorable sight to see, how they close they got together and, knowing of John's secret made it crystal clear to Rita, that nothing bad would happen to her young charge.

Best of all, prom was coming up soon. The four teens had now done all the proper plans and made sure everything was ready for evening event. The rider even told him that his "uncle Stark" had given him a huge "allowance" so he paid for the most of it, just so none of the natives went broke.

John gave a sheepish laugh and told them. "Just a generous raise in money allowance, because I'm been a good guy." None of them said anything against that logic.

X

With prom now a day away, and everyone was excited for their long awaited once-in-a-lifetime nigh, especially the seniors.

The town of Chamberlain, two of the attending people decided to spend the day just by relaxing. Though it was kind of relaxing that John did, which meant swinging around the town on his weblines while holding Carrie tight around her waist. The rider thought this was the perfect chance for Carrie to enjoy the thrill of flying through the air like a bird.

Rita was out taking care of a few errands and wouldn't be back for a little while, so they thought they would use the time to see the town, just a little differently though.

"John, aren't you scared if people see us like this?!" Carrie shouted to the rider, she overestimated need to speak loudly while in air.

John turned his uncovered face to the girl and smiled. "You know, you don't have shout, Carrie. I'm right beside you, literally." He said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, but aren't you afraid of people seeing your face like this?" she said with face red of embarrassment and turned away.

"Nah not really. I'm used to swing around a town or a city without using my suit. Besides since we are far above the streets, there's not many security cameras that can see us, so no worries there." He explained to the young girl as the swung over a building.

"Okay" she said with a smile as she looked around, last time she was taken swinging was after what happened that horrific night. Though none of that reached her mind as she now took in the sight below her, the feeling of the world she knew from a whole new perspective.

John saw her smile grow wider by sight, and couldn't but think. " _There's that wonderful smile I love._ " he heard cackling in the back of his mind as he thought that, resulting in his face going beet-red.

" ** _Have you forgotten I'm still here, John?_** " the symbiote mused to its host, whose heart began beating rapidly again. " ** _Slow your heartbeat, it has a tendency to be quite a nuisance for me._** "

John chuckled to himself. " _Deal with it, asshole._ " He thought to his "other." The rider saw that the P.E. teacher's house were right below them, so he chose to do something stupid. " ** _And life-threatening if you fail._** " The symbiote added in.

John rolled his eyes and let go of his webline and let gravity do its work, pulling them down. "Wait! John! J-John! What!" Carrie exclaimed as she tightened her arms around the rider's neck, almost squeezing the life out of him and buried her face in his chest.

And with one arm tightening around Carrie's waist John raised his free arm up in the air, and made a web parachute to slow their descent to the rooftop of the house. When they landed on the roof, the rider took the parachute slithered it into his suit. He then turned back to Carrie who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry, I always like AHHAHHH!" While he kept talking, John never registered Carrie's hands snapping, the rider was then dragged into the air, now hanging upside-down in front of the young telekinetic.

Trying to move and found that he was absolutely immobilized in the air, John look around in fear of anyone seeing a guy hanging upside-down in air in front of a girl who did not react what so ever to it. " ** _You forgot, she's gifted too? You are completely dense sometimes John, unlike your talented mate before you._** " The symbiote pitched in mock to the rider.

"Um. Well. Sorry?" John said slowly with a sheepish smile. "And just so we're clear, this is unfair." He continued causing Carrie to step forward.

"Well then you shouldn't have played with me like that, you dummy." She said as she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner, the rider narrowed his eyes at her out stricken tongue. "So, what will you do now, Mr. Strikez?" she asked the rider, while tilting her head in a challenging manner.

This was one of the things John loved seeing since everything had changed for the young girl. With everything changing in her favor, Carrie showed her wonderful smile more and her delightful laughter more often, she wasn't as fearful and wasn't on guard so much unlike before. During the time he spent with her, she had opened a lot more than expected.

John had also witness Carrie gaining a much more playful side, or he just brought it out. She only showed it when it's just the two of them, but that made it more unique to him. " ** _Which usually results in you being dragged by her powers, ever so often. Present moment included._** " The symbiote added in amusement.

" _You are a pain in the ass, V._ " he thought back to his partner before giving the young girl his undivided attention.

"So, what would it take, Ms. White? For me to escape the shackles of your gifted prowess you have bestowed upon me." He asked as though he was knight speaking to a queen. "The ranges of your ever-growing beauty could be mentioned, though they have no limits." He added with straight face.

Carrie stepped closer to John and seemed to think it over, he took that chance to her beauty from his hanging position. Rita and Sue had helped Carrie get a different, better wardrobe. Now she didn't need to make her own clothes. She still liked it simple, but a green t-shirt and blue jeans that she was wearing didn't stop the girl from shining.

"Hmm sorry my knight, but you are gonna have to up your game than that." Carrie said making the rider widen his eyes with surprise.

"You can be pretty cold sometimes, my queen." He said looking down tossing his head back, looking straight down at the roof under him. Smirking to himself as he now got an idea of his own, he looked to the girl before him. The smirk caused the girl be on guard.

Then when his smirk widened causing the girl to step back. The rider took that chance to shot white tendrils out of his hands and wrap around the telekinetic. She yelped in surprise her at the sudden contact causing her to lose her focus, the rider falling down on the roof head-first.

Carrie covered her mouth, as she thought he had gotten hurt. "OH I'm sorry John, I'm sorry!" She chanted as she bent to check on the rider, who held his head in pain. Or so she thought when he suddenly jumped her, wrapping an arm around her waist and jumped off the roof.

While in the air John shot a small webline, and swung the two of them through the open window of the house, the couple crashed down on the floor, with John on top of Carrie to the floor. Both of them panted heavily from all the action on the roof. "No that's more "homey" wouldn't you say so, my queen?" John said, the girl laughed at the bad joke.

After laughing Carrie locked her gaze with the rider, John doing the same with the young girl. Neither of them said anything, but the next moment they leaned towards the other, locking their lips together in a soft kiss when they touched each other.

Their first kiss was back in his motel room, and after that they had shared quite a few of them since then. The lethal protector was let her take the lead, since this was a new experience for her, heck it was a new experience for the rider himself. So he didn't do anything that she might find uncomfortable with.

The entire relationship concept was less foreign to the young girl, but she couldn't deny the intense feelings she got when she and John kissed like this. She chose this moment to try something out. She opened her mouth and her tongue poked out her mouth.

The rider was surprised by the action and responded with his own tongue, poking it out of his mouth and mimicked her own tongue. Now their gentle kiss was taken up a notch and was a make out session. John rolled over while holding Carrie by her waist, now Carrie was on top of him, still making out as they lost themselves in each other

The room around them began shaking a bit or hovering a bit above their original place because Carrie felt her mind was being overwhelmed by these sensations. The young girl wasn't the only whose powers was overwhelmed by the sensations.

The rider's mind was being overloaded with thoughts of keeping his mate closer and closer, his thoughts so strong resulting in white tendrils wrapping around the girl above him, pulling her closer to him. The tendrils squeezed around her, making her moan into his mouth. The sudden feeling of being squeezed caused some books from a nearby table to fall down.

"John…" she moaned as her heart beating rapidly against her chest, as John kissed down her jaw to the side of her neck. Carrie didn't want this to end, this felt good…no everything felt good. They felt right.

However, the sound of a microwave oven brought their time to an end. Making both teens turn their heads to the direction of the sound, finding the microwave oven beeping. Both teens turned back to each other and looked around, the couple finding white tendrils coming out of the rider. The two teens locked eyes for a moment before laughing, the tendrils slithering back inside of him as he rose up to his feet while holding Carrie.

The rider brought the girl down on the couch, the girl giving a sad pout as she saw the rider walk over to the microwave oven. "Back in a moment, princess." He said over his shoulder with a smile on his face.

John went to the microwave oven and opened it. " ** _Enjoying the moment, are we?_** " the symbiote stated to the rider, as it still felt the rush of emotions running through the host. " _Shut up and what was that with the tendrils before, that have never happened before._ " The rider questioned his partner as he took out two mugs.

John looked inside the mugs, and found piping hot chocolate peanut butter mug cakes in them. " ** _That looks satisfying._** " The symbiote said with a mentally hungry look at the mug cakes. " ** _And to answer your question, the action before? That was your doing. Seems the powerful thoughts of embracing your mate invoked the tendrils and acted on the same thoughts. And may I add, you have never encountered anyone like Carrie before._** " The explanation came from his partner.

"Wow" John whispered out at the explanation though he couldn't deny that he did want to keep Carrie closer to him during the kiss. Bringing the mug cakes and spoons to the couch, John did a flip and landed right beside the girl, who was used to the New Yorker's use of acrobatics techniques. After her night with her mother, John had told Carrie all of his abilities and powers. The girl was surprised to hear him have so many powers and have complete control over them.

The rider smiled and handed a mug cake with spoon to his mate. "Thank you." She said before digging into the cake. Her smile intensified as she tasted the cake. "When did you have time to make this, exactly?" she asked curiously.

"Right before we went hanging." He pointed at the girl sheepishly. "Pun intended." He added, the girl smiling at the lame joke. Both of them lapsed into a comfortable silence as they dug into their cakes.

"John?" Carrie asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What's going to happen after prom?" The rider turned back to Carrie, both of them had already finished their cakes so the placed her head on the rider's chest. "I mean, don't you need to go back to New York? What's gonna happen to… us?"

The rider picked up her face to look her in the eyes, he saw tears in the corners of her eyes that were threatening to fall. Deep down, John had thought about it though it was surprising to hear that Carrie thought about it too.

"I don't know." He said honestly to the girl as he wiped away a few tears. Carrie looked down at the answer. "But what I do know is that I don't think I'm ready to face New York again."

Carrie looked at him and blinked in confusion. "What? Why?"

John turned to her. "It holds many memories, memories of my family… of Ruby." He rubbed his hands together as he spoke. "So, I was thinking of doing something else. With you." He said as smiled at the young girl.

"What? With me?" she asked curiously.

John took hold of her hands before he continued. "After prom, or maybe after your graduation, that's entirely up to you. How would you like to travel around the world with me?" he asked with hope in his voice.

The telekinetic felt like her breathe left her. "Y-You want to… travel the world… with m-me?" she asked to make sure that he heard him correctly, she prayed that she had.

"Absolutely Carrie." The rider replied. "If you feel like it's something for you, of course. I'm not forcing this on you. Or maybe if it's okay with you, I could always move to Chamberlain. Already got a house, getting job though, that's gonna be annoying. But this…" he gestured to the two of them. "I don't want it to end. It's too special, it's too unique to let it end like this-"

He was cut off from speaking further, when the strawberry blond crashed her lips against his own, the force of the action knocked him on his back onto the other side of the couch. Hands gripped his arms tightly as she unlocked her lips from the rider.

"Okay, I'm bad at reading things normally, but that looks like a yes to me." The rider replied as he looked up at the girl above him, as he was beyond delighted and surprised that she agreed so quickly. ****" ** _You are an imbecile with even worse jokes._** " the symbiote insulted its host, who did not react to it.

"Of course, it's yes!" she exclaimed above him with a beaming smile. The two teens locked lips again and went back to gentle kissing. Happiness filled her entire body. Things have changed drastically in her life lately, for the better.

But the idea of travelling around the world, seeing different sights, places she had only seen in books, meeting new people, it was like a dream come true for the young girl. And John had told her that he also wanted to travel the world sometime if his dream of becoming a soldier made it, so she couldn't wait for it to happen sooner.

The front door of the house opened and Rita and Tony stepped inside, the teacher holding a couple of bags and the Stark CEO playing around on his phone. The teens unlocked lips with each other and looked to the couple of adults with wide eyes.

Tony narrowed his eyes on the sight of them. "Forty bucks on a successful proposal." He wagered to the teacher.

"Fifty on a steamy make-out session." The teacher wagered back with a teasing smile.

The teens blushed when they heard the adults' wager. Rider smirked as he shot two webshots at them, both shots hitting their mouths, webbing their mouths up.

Gasping in surprise at the rider's action before the girl spoke up. "I'm sorry guys but you have something… right around…" Carrie pointed to the adults' mouths sarcastically.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Tony, but no proposal. Just spending some time with my favorite girl." John pointed to girl who blushed at the comment. Tony pulled the webbing off both Rita's and his mouth, before their mouths turned to smirks at the sight of the happy teens. "We'll tell them everything later." Carrie smiled and went to help her guardian.

A smile appeared on his face, the rider felt the growing sensation of happiness spread through him. The thought of traveling the world with Carrie beside him, it raised him to new heights than before. He felt that she needed something new after all the misery she had been put through. So giving chance to do so, even seeing the unseen world was an added bonus.

But it was also a good thing for him. He felt like this was also a new start for him, for him to accept the losses of his family, for him to finally move on. Now the only thing he had to focus on was prom and having the time of his life with the most wonderful girl he had ever met. Before taking that next step.

John's thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand pat him on the back. Turning to see the Stark CEO beside with a smile. "This might sound cheesy, but I'm real proud of everything you've done for this girl. Johnny boy."

John snickered at the words. "Thanks for that Stark. But since the whole town thinks we're uncle and nephew, then you should keep talking like that, you know." The two men laughed at that.

Their laughter was interrupted when John's new phone, one he got from Tony a few days ago, rang loudly. Reaching into his pocket, the rider produced his phone. The caller ID showing the letters: "JARVIS" as the caller. The two men saw this and shared a look in confusion before noticing the ladies that they would step outside for a moment.

Answering the call before putting the phone on speaker so the Avenger could join in, the rider spoke to the AI, curiously wondering why it called him. "Jarvis, what's going on here? Why are you calling me like this?" he inquired to the AI, the creator of said AI listening.

" **My apologies, Mr. Strikez. But this call is of urgent matter.** " The AI answered. " **It would appear that Christine Hargensen have some ill-mannered scheme in the making.** "

The rider and the Stark CEO was confused by this, while the rider found it more annoying and enraging. The AI then showed an intercepted text message. When he read the message, his insides raged with anger, his eyes reddening with the color of an inferno.

" _Get the others and make sure they've done their part. The little bible-thumper and that outsider are gonna have one hell of a prom night._ "

"Fucking bitch's gonna regret it." John sneered out the words. " ** _They have not yet learnt their lesson, this time we go for the head of this serpent._** " The symbiote added in anger.

The Avenger saw this and wondered "What are you gonna do now?"

John turned to him, surprising the Avenger when he showed a dark smile, almost sadistic. "Use my **last resort.** "

 **To be continued…**

Prom's gonna take a interesting turn for the Ultras.


	13. Chapter 13: Night of a lifetime

And another chapter for you guys out there.

Chapter 13: Night of A lifetime

Day of prom has arrived at last, Ewan seniors out putting the final touches to their preparations for the night, before picking up their dates and making their way to the event.

Alas, preparations were the not on the mind of John, as he sat thinking, in the living room of his newly acquired house by Tony Stark.

His mate was spending the day in her new home, doing her own finishing touches on something for tonight's event and actually ordered him from entering the premises of her home until he had to pick her up. She was excited about what John's reaction would be when he saw her project.

He snapped his head to the door when he felt someone near it. As if on cue, a knock followed his sense, he got up and answered it. The rider found Tommy and Sue standing there before he invited them in. "Sorry to call, I know you guys want to get last things in order." He said before closing the door.

"It's okay John, we got most of our stuff ready. But what's wrong? It sounded important on your call." Sue said as all three got into the living room.

The rider pulled out his phone and began typing around it. "My uncle Stark gave me this phone, it was programmed to show any and all messages that was either sent from or to Chris Hargensen's phone." John said as he put the phone on speaker, the other couple narrowed their eyes at the phone. "And this was her latest message she sent."

" _Get the others and make sure they've done their part. The bible-thumper and that outsider are gonna have one hell of a prom night._ " The message came from the phone.

"Looks like Hargensen and her posse of wannabe sluts wanna ruin Carrie's prom night with a prank in front of the other seniors." John replied as he tightened his hand around the phone.

"What?" Sue said. "You kidding me? Even after you got her boyfriend's friends in jail, kicked that dick's ass and put her father fired, she's still going to ruin Carrie's life? What is wrong with this bitch?"

Tommy scoffed. "I heard rumors of Chris being stubborn as hell and how cruel she can be, she's like Billy. She really thinks she's some kinda queen of the hill, doesn't she? But this is over the edge, even for her."

"She's acting like a tyrant." John said. "And every tyrant, regardless of who they are or where they come from, all follow one rule: Their way and only their way, if anyone goes against that, they're instantly removed from the board. And because I've hurt her and her little wannabe thug Nolan, she wants revenge now. By ruing her one and only target of torment."

John looked back to the other couple who looked at him with mouths agape. "Wow, that's... never expected that, dude." Tommy said.

The rider gave him a look. "What? Okay, I'm big enough to look like bouncer, might even be one, that's true. But that doesn't mean I don't have a brain up here you guys." He pointed to his head, the couple agreed with what he said.

"Okay, back to the important stuff. Do you know what's she's planning?" Sue asked.

John shook his head. "Not really, but after skimming through the messages she's been sending and listening in on her calls, she's been giving her jobs to her gang." He placed the phone in the table after pressing a few buttons, a blue holographic screen appearing before the humans in the room.

The couple looked stunned at the screen, which turned to disgust at the messages. "Tina Blake is gonna forge the prom king and queen voting results to have Carrie and myself to be the winners. And a special video added to the slideshow after the winners are up onstage. Her plan, whatever it is gonna happen onstage when Carrie and I are up there, while the Ultra slut leader and her lapdog is up on the rafters."

"This entire things gonna happen in front of the graduating class…" Sue looked down in horror. "Chris is gonna absolutely destroy Carrie, she's gotten to open up, finally being happy for the first time in years…"

" ** _Perhaps this is the tragedy Madame Web foretold._** " The Anti-Symbiote stated.

" _What do you mean, V?_ " The rider asked his partner.

" ** _Telekinetics like your mate grow stronger with each time they practice their abilities, like any other gifted individual. But if there is an overwhelming surge of negative feelings flooding their mind…. It could very well result in them losing control of their powers. And in an area with so many people inside…"_** The symbiote elaborated to its host.

John looked deep in thoughts at that explanation. Having heard a similar explanation from New York, caused the uneasiness to wash over him. But it would not come to this.

Tommy looked to the rider with a serious expression on his face. "So, let's get this bitch before she destroys prom."

The rider looked at the town native with an impressed look. "I'm all for destroying a single bitch's life if given the chance. Trust me Tommy. But why just stop her, when we can absolutely ruin her and little boyfriend, and their little troops?" He showed a dark smirk. "You've heard the saying, cut off the head of the snake, the body dies. Well let's just say I gonna do more than cut off the head."

When Sue saw the dark smirk on his face and those cold eyes, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Chris. "Okay, but shouldn't we tell Carrie about what's happening."

John looked worried. "Thought about that actually, but she's still scared about going to prom. She's definitely gotten better after all the hell she's been through in her life, a lot of the bad times are still in her, it wouldn't go away so easily. If we told her what Hargensen has planned, it would ruin her night. I don't want that for her. Carrie needs this, she needs to feel happy and like goddess. And I won't let that Hargensen bitch take that from Carrie, no matter what."

The determination and the cold tone he spoke with made Tommy and Sue shake in fear, so much that Tommy stepped behind her girlfriend who was confused by his actions. Though they understood that John would go through hell and back for Carrie. "So, what do you need us for?" Sue asked.

"I'm gonna need you guys to keep an eye on Carrie and make sure she and you guys have a good time tonight." John said, the couple looked shocked and was about to protest but the rider beat them to it. "Guys, you've gotta trust me on this. After this night, Hargensen and the Ultras are no more."

This caused more confusion for the couple but chose to trust the rider. With that out of the way, the chose to take their leave now. The rider closed the door after them before making his way back to the living room, he turned to the kitchen area of the house.

"Hope you all got that, cause I'm gonna need you tonight."

X

Hours flew away, and before anyone knew it, the time of prom had arrived at last.

Outside of Rita Desjardin's house, John pulled up his motorcycle into the driveway beside the teacher's car before hopping off it, his clothes changing into a new suit he bought recently.

The black pants and black jacket dark red tie straight tie and red vest beneath it over white dress shirt. He felt all nervous being dressed up like this, he usually didn't dress like this, but he had to admit the tux looked good. He just hoped Carrie would think the same as he made his way to the front entrance of the house.

" ** _Your mate will be delighted to find you well-groomed for her benefit. The female kind likes their males doing so for their sake._** " The symbiote tried to ease its host with calming words. " _Thanks V, means a lot._ "

After working out a few kinks of his plan back home, he contacted the other couple who said they would meet them at Rita's house in the limo that he and Tommy had rented out before heading to the event together. In a few minutes the dance will be starting and they would be arriving at the event as everyone else and signed in at same time.

Two white tendrils shot out of the rider's shoulders and straightened his tie and his hair, the rider chuckled and muttered a "thank you" to his "other". Reaching out and ringing the doorbell, he waited patiently. A few moments later, Rita opened the door wearing a dark azure-blue dress with her hair styled in a curly manner. She was ready to be a chaperone for the evening event.

"Oh hi John. Carrie's about done." She told him, allowing him to come in. "Wow, gotta admit, you New Yorkers know how to dress. You're looking very handsome."

"Why thank you, teach, you're not so worse yourself." The rider replied gesturing to her own choice of dress. "You trying to impress my uncle?"

Rita chuckled at the joke. "No, definitely not gonna happen. Me and Anty are just old friends… who are going together, for this night." She walked up the stairs for a moment, leaving the rider alone on the ground floor of the house. A few giggles could be heard from above, before Rita came gave with a wide smile on her face as she got down to floor. "John Strikez, I hope you are ready for a wonder."

The rider was confused by that warning before he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. When he turned his head towards the stairs and suddenly… it was like all air in him vanished and his mouth went dry.

One single step at a time Carrie came down. She was wearing a light-pink dress that highlighted her curves in all the right places, though it was still a modest dress. Her beautiful strawberry-blonde hair was styled with rings that highlighted her gorgeous heart-shaped face that had a small amount of makeup, but it only lit up her Godsend natural looks

There was no word that could describe her. Not even the most beautiful of natural sights could hope to compare to the vision before the rider. It's a like a moment ago she was an angel, but now she was goddess sent from the heaven themselves.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to the awestruck rider. "Hi" she stated timidly.

John was still stuck; his mouth was beyond dry. The young girl was curious about how little reaction came from the rider so she spoke. "How do I look?" she was curious about how he would take her appearance.

John said nothing, but stepped closer to the girl and moved a bang of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, like she pure glass. "Beyond beautiful…." He answered her, causing her face to go instant pink, his two words raised her mind and soul all at the same time.

"I think he might have a stroke." Rita said with a grin as she saw the scene in front of her. Ever since Carrie got lived with her, Rita had watched her young charge make that dress herself with her own bought fabric and thread. When the dress was finished, Rita helped Carrie get ready for her most important night of her life, with the man she had grown to love.

" ** _Wakey, wakey._** The symbiote exclaimed to its host in amusement, snapping him out of his trance. " _Don't ever do that again._ " He thought back to his "other".

He smiled widely at the young girl. "A stroke? From seeing the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of me? Sounds like the best way to go." The rider took back a step back to admire the girl before him. "You look… heavenly Carrie. An angel among mortals."

"T-Thank you, Johnny." She said as stepped back and gave a small twirl while holding her dress. "I made it myself."

"You should keep dresses for a living Carrie, this is clothes fit for royalty." John told her, he was surprised to find her skills as a seamstress being this honed. Then he remembered that her dream was to open up her own shop in the future, so it was no wonder why she sharpened her skills to this level.

Another knock came from the front door, Rita answered it. Revealing it to be Tommy Ross Sue Snell ready for tonight's event. The former Ultra-member was wearing a blood-red dress with a single strap on her right shoulder while her boyfriend was wearing a white tux and a black tie. On the other side of the road, was a white Lincoln stretched limousine.

"Hi, guys. You ready for… wow, Carrie you look amazing!" Sue exclaimed when she admired the other girl's dress. "That's the fabric you bought from before, right?"

"Yeah, it is." The telekinetic gave a small spin before getting her new purse along with pink shall to finish her look. John smiled at her again and held out his hand for her like a gentleman.

"Ms. White, your ride –" he stopped when a knock resonated from the front door again, the couples and the teacher looked at each other in confusion. Rita answered it and the couples followed with their eyes.

Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief when they found Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit, minus the helmet that he held under his armpit, with a smirk on his face and two small plastic boxes in each hand. His gaze shifted from one couple to the other, seeing their shocked expressions, before raising an eyebrow. "What? Expecting another Avenger? Cause if you guys invited another one, it better not be the Hulk. He's a bit of a party-crasher."

The couples and the teacher laughed at the lame joke, John stepped forward. "Uh uncle, what are you doing here? And what are those?" he gestured to his hands.

Tony smiled when John called him "uncle", since he came to Chamberlain everyone thought of him as John's uncle which brought him happiness. "Thought I would give old redhead there a lift." He pointed to the teacher, who rolled her eyes at him. "And have you, my dear nephew, never before in your life seen…" he placed his hands forward, awkwardly dropping his helmet in the process. "… a corsage."

John literally slapped himself in the face when realization came over him. "I forgot to buy a corsage." He removed his hand from his face, to look at his uncle with a smile. "And you remembered it." He said as he picked up the iron helmet.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner." The Avenger replied happily. "And I bought an extra one for the other girl of your little four-way here." John smiled again and took both corsages, giving the helmet back to his uncle. He gave one corsage to Tommy, who gave it his girlfriend, before giving the last one to Carrie.

"Thank you." He looked over to Stark. "Both of you." Tony gave a two-finger salute as thanks.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah." John said as he held out his arm again.

"Ms. White, your ride is waiting for you. Shall we?"

Carrie smiled back as she wrapped her arm around his offered arm and nodded as they went out the door with the other couple toward the limo. "See you guys at the dance, and remember to have fun. But not too much fun!" Tony exclaimed to the two couples, the teacher elbowed him in his armored torso in response. The boys shook their heads and the girls just blushed at the comment.

The four teens got into the back of the limo and got comfortable as they started moving. John looked out the window to see Tony carry Rita as they flew off. "That's gonna end well for him." He said to himself.

"You guys ready for this?" asked Tommy after few minutes of driving in silence.

"Well this is the first prom for all of us, and I think we are more than ready for this night." John said from his seat beside Carrie, his arm was behind her back, his hand rested on her side. She started moving around in her spot, clearly because of angst, he took hold of her hand and whispered to her ear. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise you, I'm right beside you the entire night."

His words calmed her down a bit, but she couldn't help but be nervous about going to prom at all. She was happy to go with John and the others, but she was worried about what others might say about them, or worse if they did something.

" ** _Your mate is worried for tonight's events._** " The symbiote stated to its host, while sending some calming waves to the young girl. " _Can you blame her? With everything that's changed, and so fast at that, she's bound to be cautious. But we're here for her all the way._ " John thought back in response to his partner

Carrie looked up when Sue leaned over and took hold of her hand. "Nothing's gonna happen, Carrie. Something bad at least. This is your magical night, like ours, enjoy it." The telekinetic smiled at her words and relaxed a bit at that.

Tommy leant over too, but towards John, who looked curious at the town native's action. "Hey John, remember what you said before about maning up?" John nodded as he remembered his earlier conversation with the lacrosse player. "The answer to that question is yes, I would man up and protect her." He replied with a smile.

The rider smiled widely and nodded to that, before the two couples continued their chat during the ride. He knew that Tommy know.

In almost little to no time at all, the rider pulled up outside Ewan High's gym, the decorations were set up outside the door, with star-shaped lanterns hanging around and a crescent moon over the door, and a long red carpet that led right up to the building. With sight before them taken in, John and Tommy got out the opposite side before walking around to the other side, opening the door and offering their hands, helping their individual dates to step out into the night.

Sue looked around and paused before poking the rider on his shoulder, when she got his attention and pointed towards a parking lot. He followed the direction of her finger, and was unsurprised to find his uncle "parking" his Iron Man suit like it was a car. The town-native gave a worried look to the rider, who just waved it off like it was nothing.

The lethal protector looked down at the girl beside him, putting his hand on hers and entwined their fingers while it was lopped with his arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll stand beside you, no matter what and where, remember?" he said lowly.

The young telekinetic smiled up at him as the couples walked their way to the door. They handed in their tickets before entering the low-lit gym while music played around them and lightshows of moons and stars shined around them. A bunch of the other students had arrived earlier and were either talking in groups or showing off their moves on the dance floor.

There was a young man from the AV club, moving around and taking footage with his camera and was in process of filming a guy who showed an overbite.

"God, you look handsome Ross." A dark-skinned man said as he approached them with his date beside him.

"Dawson!" Tommy exclaimed slapping hands with the man before getting him into a headlock.

John leaned towards the three girls. "Girls don't worry, if they end up killing each other, you can all three dance with me. If you want to. You can share me." John said to the girls who blushed a little at that, Carrie just gave him a look. "Of course, Carrie's getting first dibs, she's my leading lady." He added before pulling her to him, she smiled in response.

"Guys, this is my best friend, George Dawson." Tommy patted the man on his chest. "and his girlfriend Erika. She goes to Dover." Tommy introduced the couple.

John held out his hand and shook the other male, who was surprised by the handshake. "John Strikez, and the beautiful girl beside me here, is Carrie." He said with his own introduction.

George gave a surprised look at him. "Wait? John Strikez? As in the guy who kicked Billy Nolan and five of his friends' asses without breaking a sweat? And the nephew of Tony Stark? Who's also here with one of our teachers as his date?" he asked astonishly, his girlfriend giving a surprised look too.

"Yeah, that's me." John said casually like it was normal for him, while on the inside, he laughed along with his "other".

While the other couple bombarded John with curious and cautious questions, Carrie looked around and tensed up when she saw the Watson twins looking back at her from their table and Tina sitting at the projection area that was showcasing different slideshows at various screens around the gym. There was curly haired guy behind her, looking at the screen she was working on.

John felt Carrie tense up and looked in the direction she looking at, his eyes flashed red when he saw the other girls. He could hear an angry sneer from the back of his head.

The moment that he saw that, Tina pulled out her phone and began typing on it. His phone vibrated in his left pants pocket, telling him that a message was sent to the Ultra leader. A couple seconds passed by and it vibrated again with an answering message. The rider tapped Tommy and Sue on their shoulders and gave them a look that told them that he intercepted messages.

The other couple nodded and kept the conversation going as he stepped back and checked his phone. His eyes once again flashed red at the messages;

 _"_ _I see them, they're here."_ Tina's message said.

 _"_ _Perfect. Me and Billy got the bucket ready. Be ready to play the "special video" after those two get soaked."_ Chris' answering message.

John turned to towards the stage where the prom king and queen thrones were placed. It clicked with him what the main part of the plan was. " ** _Foolish girl, think she can outwit us?_** " the Anti-Symbiote stated to its partner. " _Hargensen and Nolan's gravest and last mistake, they'll ever make."_

"John, everything okay?" he turned his to the side and saw Carrie's concerned look.

"Yeah, just couldn't found my uncle anywhere, or Rita. I texted him a message." The rider replied as he sent a message. "Sorry about that, no more phone activity for me now, just you and me now."

The telekinetic gave a small smile as they joined the other couples and their conversion. They decided to make their way to their table while they conversed with each other. They stopped when they heard someone call for them.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen." The two couples turned around and found a brown-haired young man with dark eyes, he was wearing a black tux with a black butterfly tie. He smiled and pointed at John. "Is it true that you're Iron Man's nephew?"

John chuckled at the stranger's question. "Yeah, that's me. John Strikez." He held out his hand.

The dark-eyed stranger took hold of his hand shook it. "Jason Dwight, it's pleasure to meet you." Jason turned to the couple who watched on in confusion. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just we've never seen you before is all. You new in town?" Sue asked him.

"Yeah, just recently came to town, actually. With some friends of mine." He answered the tall blonde. He turned his gaze to Carrie, who watched cautiously while he gave her a smile. "And who's the pretty woman beside you, ?" Jason gestured to Carrie.

"My name's Carrie White, and I came with John." She said as she entwined her fingers with John.

Jason saw the action and looked back to John. "You found the prettiest girl in town, . You should be lucky." He said, the compliment making the telekinetic blush in embarrassment.

"Careful, Jason's a charmer." The couple and Jason turned to see a young woman, maybe around Carrie's age with long platinum blonde hair with streaks of blue, pink and purple streaks. She was also as tall as Carrie and also had light green eyes like her. She wore a long purple laced dress with a dark-purple bow around her waist, the dress also had a deep V-neckline, showing an amount of cleavage of the girl's assets. "Hope my date's not troubling any of you, if he is then my apologies." She said as she stood beside Jason.

"And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Jason asked in mock offense.

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes at her date's comment before turning to the other couples. "Sorry about him. Hi my name's Ariel, I'm new in town with this doofus." Ariel introduced as she pointed at Jason.

"And FYI, I just getting to know Chamberlain's troublemaker, John Strikez." Jason replied, Ariel looked and gave John the once-over after her date's comment. "Well now that's out of the way, where are the others?" he asked.

"How many of you are here? Not to be rude, but we've never seen you guys before is all." Tommy asked curiously, while he and George was trying and failing miserably to avoid looking at the girl's chest. Ariel saw the males looks, however, but chose not to act on them,

"It's okay, and there's four of us, in total. And we got tickets from a friend of ours to this evening, so why pass it up." Ariel replied as she looked around for their remaining friends. She stopped when she spotted a couple making their way to them. "Ah there they are." The three couples followed her line of direction and was mouth gaped at the sight.

The girls' sight, aside from Carrie, instantly went to the brown-haired man with piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue tux with a black tie, his suit matched his blue eyes and the sight of the smile on his face made their hearts melt. His muscle was visibly stretching out his tux

The guys' eyes, aside from John, instantly went to the tall woman beside him, her long dark-red hair were styled in flowing and twisted manner, her long sleeveless dress with open back highlighted all of the girl's best assets, and like Ariel's dress, hers also had a deep neckline that showed off her bigger assets on the girl's chest. It was like they struggled to remain inside the dress. The girl had light green eyes like Ariel, but she was more beautiful in their eyes.

"There you guys are. We've been looking for you." The brown-haired man told their friends, John narrowed his eyes at the two couples before them. The brown-haired man's eyes went shifted over to the other couple. "Thanks for keeping our friends company while they waited for us, we appreciate it." He thanked them.

John shook his head. "No need for that they're great. We heard you guys are new in town, well as another fellow newcomer to town, it's a pleasure to meet you all." The rider struck out his hand. "My name's John Strikez and the lovely lady beside me, is Carrie." He gestured to his mate.

The brown-haired man shook the rider's hand. "Pleasure's ours, the name's David." He introduced himself, after shaking hands with John, he did the same with Carrie, who took the outstretched hand and shook. She was surprised when David bent down and kissed the top of her hand like knight. "Pleasure to meet you, . And lovely does not do you any justice."

The rider narrowed his eyes at David's compliment, and felt a little jealous at how Carrie blushed at the comment. David jerked his head down when a hand slapped him the back of his head. "David really? I'm sorry this guy's only got a small amount of brawn and no brains. Oh yeah, my name's Scarlett. Nice to meet you all." She added in her own introduction with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you all, hope you all have a great evening." Carrie told the two couples with a smile of her own.

"Ah thank you, sweetie. And the same goes for you, it's your night after all. Well we got to leave now and find our table now, so see you guys later." Scarlett said as she and her friends said their farewell to the three couples. The tall redhead locked eyes with the rider for a second, which was all they needed.

" _Rafters, two people. Projection area, two people. Give them hell._ "

The redhead showed a smirk and gave a subtle nod.

X

The night progressed quite well, people mingled around with each other and was having a good time, but it was still fun for them all in all. Carrie had started to loosen up, lowering her guard and was having fun too. She forgot about how things could end up wrong as she spoke with the other girls. The encounter with the other two couples from before made her smile. She liked them.

John was having a good time too, he kept sharing stories with Tommy and George, the latter seemed to keep his distance though. The rider spread his senses out to their maximum to be sure that nothing went past him. But with how his plan soon to be in motion, Hargensen's going to have one hell of a night

He just had to bide his time.

For the moment, he was sitting at the table while he explained the New York lifestyle to Tommy's friend when a slow song came on. Various couples moved onto the dance floor and took hold of their dates and swayed together to slow rhythm of the peaceful song.

Carrie and the rider were the only couple at the table as everyone else danced. John looked to Carrie beside him, "So, shall we?"

The telekinetic snapped her head at the rider and shook her head. "No. No!" she started chanting when John stood up and now stood before with his hand outstretched for her. "No, John. I've never dance before! I can't dance!"

"Sure, you can." He said casually. "You can't go to prom and not have at least one dance." Carrie looked away and bit her lower lip. Freezing up when two fingers held her by the chin turning it slightly to meet the face of thee rider. "Carrietta White, will you have this dance with me?" the protector asked as he rubbed her chin and gave her a soft smile.

The young telekinetic shifted her gaze from the rider to the other people that were dancing, she was uneasy as she let John lead her to the middle of the dance floor. A couple of the other couples slowly pulled away out of their way to give them room as they now stood in front of each other, and faced one another.

"Here." John took hold of her hands and placed them on his shoulders, he placed his own on her hips as they started moving, slowly swaying from side to side to the song. "See, it's just moving around. And with song like this one, it's just moving to the rhythm."

Carrie smiled as she felt her body become less tense. Looking over to the side, Tommy and Sue smiled in their direction, tall blonde giving wide smile and a "perfect"- sign with her right hand as they continued their dance. "Where did you learn to dance like this John?" she asked slowly as they continued their dance.

"My dad taught me." the protector replied. "Or rather, he told me to learn it. He told me, "a real gentleman should be able to take their lady to the dance floor and show off their moves." So, I went to my mom, who taught me how to dance, she was apparently an "esteemed dancer in her youth", as she told me."

Carrie smiled and laughed as they got a nice and slow rate. Time flew by, and she leaned forward and place her head on John's chest, he placed his chin on top of her head. The young telekinetic felt his heart beating against her ear over the tempo of the slow song.

Time slowed down to either of them, like it almost stopped. The presences of everyone else in the room vanished into thin air as the gifted teens held onto one another and swayed to the slow music. John rested his cheek on top of the girl's head and closed his eyes, the delightful scent of lilies and roses filled his nose as he inhaled the air.

Joh couldn't believe the way things had turned out, he left New York, his home because pain of loss was too much for him. Everywhere he looked, he saw a flash of strawberry-blonde hair and small girl who was once his last living family member. He came to Chamberlain to escape the memories of his dead family members.

And then he had found Carrie White, holding her close to him as they danced in their own little world. It was like his past life, his life full of pain and misery, vanished the moment he laid his eyes upon her that fateful night. Never before had any girl made him feel this way, like a missing piece of his life had been found. In his eyes, Carrie White was like nobody else, she was… everything good in this world. Beautiful, strong, and possessed the kindest of all souls he had ever seen.

His partner felt all of the emotions coming off its host, feeling the feeling of loss evaporating slowly with each encounter he had spent with his mate. Carrie White was a blessing in disguise to the young rider, she helped him move on from his life of pain, which is what he needed.

The obstacles of his past, he was able to overcome them because he put Carrie's needs before his own. He knew this at first sight, that he would go through Hell and back for her, that he would never let her go. He would spend every waking second of his life with her, show her love and kindness that she deserved, he would make her feel like an angel. And he would protect her if anyone threatened to do hurt her in any way, and if so then the Lethal Protector would take up his arms and rip them to shreds.

Lifting his head off hers, Carrie tilted her head up to look at him and froze when she saw the blissful look of passionate emotions behind his eyes. This emotional display was a foreign concept to the young telekinetic, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before, even she knew John. His eyes were filled with pure conviction.

"I love you Carrie White."

He said the words with absolute conviction, they were nothing but words of truth. Others may have thought that they were moving fast to even say such words, but having a secret life as vigilant tends to make them forget about what other think. They only think of their own choices and they don't regret them, despite what the world paints them as.

Their movement came to a hold and locked eyes with each other. Tears threatened to fall from Carrie's eyes when she registered the intensive honesty in his words. It was like a dream, but only it was better that that, it was reality.

She then realized something, her prayer. Some higher power thought that she had suffered for far too long, and they sent something better than someone who would care for her. They sent her a protector, a protector would take on the form of a demon if he had to defend his loved one, to protect Carrie. And this lethal protector with a heart of kindness, that loved her and would take up arms when she needed it most. He was the hope in the cruel world she had been born in, the one who would take her pain away.

"I love you too, John Strikez."

Her voice never wavered once, but it was pure honesty. A couple of tears rolled down her cheeks, the rider wiped them away with his thumb before he cupped her cheek with his hand, his warm and loving hand.

The next moment, their lips were on top of each other and the feeling in that moment was better than any of the ones that shared before. This one shared kiss was unique, it was filled with everything John and Carrie had to offer each other, it was their way to tell the other that they would give each other everything they had, and that nothing would get in the way of that.

When their lips parted, their foreheads touched each other with their eyes solely locked on each other, both of them wore heart melting smiles. They were lost in their own world, so much that they hadn't notice the song coming to its last verse and that they had become the center of attention of a few couples.

After a few moments, the gifted teens broke out of their world and moved over to join others again. "Wonder who's going to win prom king and queen this time?" Sue asked, sending a worried look at the rider that no one saw aside for him and Tommy.

"Doesn't matter, all of us are winner's tonight." John replied as held Carrie's hand gently, while his thoughts went somewhere else.

" _Do it._ "

X

"John gave us the green light, guys." Scarlett stated to her friends, David sipping on some punch he had gotten before, Ariel standing beside Scarlett at their table, and Jason's gaze was locked on John and his mate. The red-haired saw this and became curious. "What's wrong, Jas?"

Turning to her, he showed a smile. "John's changed." He said, gaining the attention of the other friends around him. "Three months without hearing from the guy, the same guy who had all of his family in three years. And we see him again, happier than ever before, smiling and all around happy. Like there's no pain anymore in him."

"Maybe, it's because he's overcome it instead." Their eyes shifted to David who smiled at the sight of John and Carrie. "In the parking lot, there was an iron suit standing around like it was a car, Our guess is, that he and Iron Man have made their peace. This is just a wild guess but we think that is because of his girl." He explained

"That would explain everything, actually. I mean, did you guys see them kiss each other, it was like they couldn't be apart even if you pried them apart with crowbar." Ariel joked. She turned to look at Scarlett who smiled. "What are you smiling about, sis?"

"Nothing you know, just happy to see him again, after so long. He was always just gloom and dark before, after his sister. But when we saw him before, he shined brightly like a star. He's a different person this time."

All of them nodded in agreement with the redhead, it was definitely a nice change to see their friend happy again after so long. "All the more reason to help him and Carrie now." Jason as he stood up, rubbing his eyes rapidly. "God, I hate these things." He stated as he took out his dark-colored eye contacts, he turned to his friends showing them the unnatural red-color in his eyes. "That's better."

"So, how we do this then?" David asked as downed the last of his punch, grimacing at the awful taste of alcohol in the punch. "It's spiked, horribly."

"I'll take the rafters, that's what John wants at least, think I better get a move on." Jason decided as he looked around, before his eyes shown and moment later he was gone, small gust of wind appeared around his friends.

"With that decided, Ari and I will draw the projection crew, as well as that Blake bitch, out into the hallway, where I think you will have the all the space you need right, David?" Scarlett asked David.

Rubbing his hands together, while he smiled in glee before answering. "It's perfect. Well, now that's out of the way. Ladies." David gave a mock bow to the girls before heading to the hallway.

The two sisters turned to each other with smiles before turning to the projection area, seeing Tina working on a laptop beside a guy who they assume is her boyfriend, if any of their sloppy kisses were any indication. Tina smiled widely, a sick smile in Scarlett's eyes, making her wonder what they had planning.

She narrowed her eyes at the direction of the projection area, hearing everything she needed.

" _That little bible thumper's gonna regret ever pissing Chris off, and that outside too._ " Tina thought, the redhead clenching her fists in anger.

" _Wonder what the White bitch did to deserve this shit. Well, not my problem, I get to tap that ass after this night._ " Her boyfriend thought as he looked at Tina's rear end.

Scarlett made a disgusted face at the thoughts; her little sister saw this. "Okay, sis?"

"Do all men only think sex is worth more than others?" She stated. "Doesn't matter now." She looked at her sister with a dark smirk, "How do we do this, then? The usual? I peak around, give them to you, and you show them hell?"

Ariel showed her own dark smirk. "Yeah, lets." She agreed.

Nodding to her sister, Scarlett narrowed her eyes at their targets, the two teens grabbed their heads as if they were in pain. While that happened, Scarlett saw flashes of both teen's pasts, their past mistakes, their secrets. But what the redhead was looking for was their dark secrets, smiling when she found some that would work perfectly.

She took hold of her little sister's hand and transferred everything that she had found, their ammunition for the two scheming teenagers. Ariel smirked again and narrowed her eyes at the two computers by the projection area.

X

The teenagers at the booth rubbed their temples to get a release from the sudden headache from before. Once they had done that, the returned to their task at hand.

Tina slid the cursor over to a specific file that he had downloaded earlier this week from YouTube, she clicket on the file… but suddenly the screen starts glitching, and turning to purple. "What the?" she said trying to get it to work again.

"Something wrong?" Her boyfriend, Thomas, came over and saw both computer's turn purple.

"Stupid piece of shits not working, it was fine a minute ago." Tina said full of frustration. It was almost time before the prom king and queen and the video was important for Chris's plan to work.

Thomas remained silent as she was worked up on it. None of the teens saw Ariel blinking her eyes, the screen switched back to its normal screen as she clicked on the uploaded file. "There we-" he froze when both computers screens showed two separated videos.

Tina looked baffled before all color drained from her face as she saw herself on one of the screens. Naked and bent over with a teacher in front of her holding her head to his crotch and another equally nude teacher behind her, thrusting into her and groaning in pleasure.

Thomas held his head in fearful confusion as he saw himself naked in boy's locker room, with a girl couple of years older than himself, straddling him and bouncing up and down, and moaning loudly.

"The fuck's this?!" Tina demanded, she turned to her boyfriend. "You been screwing the new transfer student!" she raised her voice, few groups around the area turned their heads in their direction, a few teachers nearby looked at them too.

"You giving shit for screwing someone else?!" Thomas shouted back at his boyfriend. "You're screwing our English teacher and our Physics teacher at same fucking time." The teachers and principal Morton heard that.

"No, I didn't Thomas! It's not what it looks like." She said unconvincing as her moaning got really loud.

"Yeah right!" the guy shouted in her face. "You just keep fucking those wrinkled ass fools for all I care." He pushed her aside and stormed toward the hallway.

Tina pushed her way through the people around them to go after him, she opened the door to hallway and got in.

The two sisters looked to each again with smiles, knowing that the two ill-intended teens are getting what they deserve. Ariel widened her eyes as she realized something, she stretched out her hand to computers at booth. She saw a specific file in her eyes, and chose it and deleted permanently from the hard drive. Nodding to her sister so she could inform their friend in the hallway, she gave a thought to their friend.

" _You're up David._ "

X

Tina got into the dark hallway looking in a frantic for her perhaps now ex-boyfriend. Tears flooded her face, her makeup running down her face. She stopped sobbing when she heard what sounded like… sneering?

" **Naughty, naughty girl.** "

Tina snapped her head all around the hallway, looking for the demonic snake-like voice. "Who are you?!" she shouted. "Where's my boyfriend?!"

" **You mean the one you cheated on?** " the voice stated, making the teenager shiver. " **Well let's just say, he needs his space.** "

The girl shivered even more now and was scared beyond her mind, she put her back to a locker. "Thomas, where are you?" Tina sobbed out, fearing the worst would occur. Sliding down the locker till she saw down on the floor with her knees to her chest.

" **Now with that outta the way, back to the point. You know why we're here** ** _?_** " the voice asked, this time it was closer to Tina who felt it.

"No I don't!" she exclaimed.

Big footfalls connected with the floor, till they stopped. Tina looked at the floor. " **Well, our dear Tina Blake…** " the voice stopped when something happened.

Tina followed it with her eyes, widening in shock when she saw two giant feet covered in black-oily skin appearing from thin air, suddenly more of a giant appeared, slowly. An even bigger black torso, full of muscles and giant hands with sharp claws on the fingertips. Tina's eyes widened when she saw a large white spider symbol that was embroiled in the giant's front, its eight legs went around the shoulders, torso and hips. The frightened teen looked on an saw a pair of white jagged eyes looking down at her, her sight then drawn to the large maw filled with dozens of razor-sharp fangs and the long tongue that slithered out and licked the teeth.

" **…** **We've been told you wanted to humiliate our friend on her special night.** "

Tina couldn't believe that the friend could be _her_. "Who?"

The black giant narrowed his eyes dangerously at the girl, leaning its head down and growling. " **Our friend is Carrie White.** " The black giant sneered out.

"What? That little bitch snitch-" Tina was interrupted when a giant black hand enclosed itself around her neck, not enough to harm her, but enough to get a good grip. The giant lifted her up till her fearful eyes were lined up with its own eyes.

" **Let's be clear about a few things, Blake.** " The black giant said dangerously low. " **We do not appreciate anyone who insults, hurts, or humiliates our friends, which is what you and your friends was planning tonight. To hurt our friend, Carrie, who have never wronged anyone in her life. And those who hurt our friends, well they served a different purpose to us.** "

Horror filled her entire body as she saw the giant look her body up and down, almost as if it was measuring her. " **Mmmm… Eyes, lungs, pancreas, so many snacks… so little time.** " He said as he licked the side of Tina's face making her back away from the saliva-drenched organ, but to no avail.

"Are you going to eat me?" Tina asked with tears rolling down her eyes and drenched side in saliva.

" **The thought has crossed our mind, yes.** " The giant said, more tears escaped the girl's eyes in response. " **But our friend, is kind, gentle, wishes no ill upon anyone, even those who have wronged her and hurt her. She would want anyone to kill in her name, even someone as tainted as you who have done nothing but bully our friend with no reason at all. But that does not mean you will walk away unpunished.** "

Hearing a demon-like giant say that the bible-thumper was a good person, was strange. But she didn't have guts to question the giant. "What do you mean?" she asked.

" **The video of you defiling yourself as a human-toy of pleasure, just to get better opportunities without earning them, it's been sent to your parents. Hopeful they will teach you how to earn your grades from work.** " The giant sneered out. " **Seems like a fitting punishment. And if you come near Carrie White once more with any ill-intentions then we will come back, and then you will serve a different purpose. And unlike your boyfriend, you will get more space, but only for a short moment as well."**

 **"** **If we hear even a whisper of you tormenting others, we will eat both your arms, and then both your legs, and then we will eat your face right off your head. You will become this armless, legless, faceless thing. Rolling down the street… like a turd, in the wind.** "

"Who are you?" Tina asked, with her entire body shaking

The giant smiled showing all of its razor-sharp teeth. " **We… are VENOM!** "

As soon as the words left his mouth, his grip loosening around the teenager's throat causing her to fall down to the floor. Tina rubbed her rear end because of the pain before looking around to see where the creature was, her eyes widened in shock was a creature of that size could suddenly disappear like that.

Her phone went off. Grabbing it as she slowly brought it to her face, she saw a message waiting for her. He eyes widened in absolute fear:

 _"_ _Told you, I would break you if you tried to hurt Carrie again. BTW, Hope you liked my friend, he has a bit of temper, but a man of his word."_

Tina pulled her head backwards, leaning against the locker and looked into the space, almost as if she was lifeless.

X

Erika witnessed the entire event at the booth before turning to the groups with a baffled expression. "What was that?"

"Looks like both parts in that relationship's a couple of cheaters." John said normally, getting shocked looks from both Tommy and Sue. Sue had heard that her former friend was getting good grades all of sudden in her failing subjects, but she never explained how. Now she knew it.

Tommy had heard of the new transfer student, some girl from the UK, a girl every boy would love to hook up with, and most of the girls around thought of her as a slut since she always came onto other's boyfriends. She had even tried to come onto him at one point, but chose to remain faithful to his girlfriend. Looks Thomas however did not do the same with his partner.

"Alright people!" a shaggy-haired male student standing on the stage said, as the music quieted down and everyone else turned their eyes to him. "It's the moment we've been looking forward to, the crowning of this year's prom king and queen."

The students around the decorated gym cheered in response as he got the envelope with the results. "And before I announce this year's royalty, I gotta say that it was very, very close this year." He said, some of the students snickering to themselves because of the bad joke. "Now, a drumroll please." He stated, getting what he asked for.

"By one vote, the winners are.." he paused for a dramatic effect. "JOHN STRIKEZ AND CARRIE WHITE!"

The world suddenly went deaf which ended with a roar of cheering. Carrie still shocked by this revelation, eyes widening by the second and mouth widening as she registered what had been revealed. Carrie had actually won? For the first time in her life. She was the queen of this night.

Carrie saw an outstretched hand in front of her face, looking she met the gentle eyes of a smiling John Strikez looking hopeful at her. "Shall we take our rightful places as king and queen of this night, my queen?" he asked with a bow.

The young girl beamed with a big smile, as she got up from her seat. Surprising the rider, when she gave a curtsy before taking his offered hand as he led them to the stage. Everyone clapped and cheered as they walked.

Looking to the side, she saw Rita cheering loudly, clearly intent on cheering the loudest. She even saw Tony clapping and smiling widely at the couple's ascendance to royalty. John saw his uncle smiling too, but more than he saw his date so happy, like she was a shining star in the vast dark sky.

This was a night of a lifetime, and not just for them.

X

In the rafters above stood Chris and Billy, the girlfriend holding the rope attached to a system. A couple of meters from her was metal bucket filled with pig's blood from a pig Chris had killed herself with help from her boyfriend.

She wanted to absolutely humiliate the young outcast and her steroid pumped boyfriend. This night would change it all, but the sight of the rider's eyes flashing red that night when they first meet him shook her to the core. To the time they met that giant white freak of a monster.

Billy was glad to be here, he wanted revenge for what that fucking New Yorker did to him, putting his friends behind bars, humiliating his girlfriend, thinking he's better than him because of him winning a few lousy fights. Well the rider's gonna regret ever thinking that though.

He turned to his girlfriend, seeing her still holding onto the rope. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked she helped her with the rope. "Come on, go. You can do this."

Chris didn't react to her boyfriend's words of encouragement and looked stunned down below her, seeing the young outcast and the foreign New Yorker cheered by everyone around them. "We are fucking doing this. It's too late to go back now." He continued.

"Pull -" Billy and Chris stopped when a red tendril slapped their hands away from the rope, another one came out of and wrapped around the metal bucket, steadying it.

"What the ARHGHGHGH!" Chris exclaimed when two more tendrils came out and wrapped around her, one around her mouth and another around her body. Her boyfriend was in the same situation.

"You guys are horrible people, you know?"

The struggling couple turned their eyes to the other of the rafters, following the tendrils to their source, and saw a figure, his form cloaked by the shadows, but his eyes shined a fire-red color that made the girl shiver in fear, the boy tried even more to get free of his confines.

"You guys needs a time-out" the figure announced as he rose the couple with his tendrils in the air. "In prison." He added before the two went unconscious with two metal darts sticking out of their backs. The figure stepped towards the now knocked out couple, revealing himself to be Jason, a man neither of the have meet before.

Jason removed the bucket of pig's blood from its place. Before making his way down back to his friends, he looked down at the stage where the new-named prom king and queen were given their crowns.

"Wonder if we're gonna have to call him King Anti-Venom now? Or King Venom?" Jason wondered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the prom king and queen of Ewan High! John Strikez and Carrie White!" the announcer stated loud and clear as the couple stood there. The rider given a scepter and his crown while his date given a tiara of same design and a bouquet of white roses held in her hands.

The crowd cheered once more.

X

The newly crowned couple took their places on the thrones behind them, people by the stage took pictures of the couple. John spun the scepter around with his right hand, he looked to his side, seeing Carrie crying tears of absolute jo as she sat beside him. She had trouble believing that this was happening, and had become the center of attention.

Talking hold of her hand in his own, Carrie turned her attention to the rider, who smiled at her. "You deserve this, it in, my queen." He said kindly as she smiled more than ever before looking back to the other students again.

" ** _Same goes for you, John. Enjoy this moment, you deserve this as much as your mate._** " The symbiote added happily.

John looked up and saw Jason looking down at him. The man on the rafters giving a two-fingered salute before walking away after accomplished mission. Carrie would know that of the horrible prank that would have been played on her, but for now she would remember this moment where she was like a shining light that illuminated the night before all her classmates instead of the young outcast she had been seen as for such a long time.

" _Definitely worth it all._ " He thought to himself as the ceremony to an end.

"Now if I may have your attention again." The student announcer said as he took his place again. "As we all know per custom, the newly crowned king and queen are to have dance to celebrate their shining moment in the spotlight. So John, Carrie, the floor is all yours." the teen said, gesturing to the dance floor where students backed away to give their needed space.

Carrie looked anxious, but John took her hand gently for more encouragement as they rose from their seats and stepped down to the main floor. The couple didn't notice Ariel and Scarlett go to the DJ and told them a song the moment perfect as John led his queen down to the floor.

"You ready?" he said as he took her hand in his own again, and placed his other on her hip, her free hand went to his shoulder. The young telekinetic nodded with an anxious smile as she peeked to the others as they watched them.

"Don't think about them." John said getting her face him again. "Keep your eyes on me, and I'll keep mine on yours. This is our moment, tonight. No one else."

Carrie took a deep and calming breath before she nodded to him. The symbiote slithered into the back of its host mind, as the chosen song started to play. ( _Song: Everything Good by Ashes Remain_ )

The couple moved in tune with the lyrics. Neither of them picked this song, but John knew this song, and had a feeling who chose it and why. It reminded him of even if the whole world fades, just a single light of hope can save one person.

Like Carrie did for him.

 _You are oxygen_

 _On a late night drive_

 _To clear my head when_

 _Hope has passed me by_

 _You are gravity_

 _When I'm upside down_

 _You help me find my way back to the ground_

 _And this is why_

 _You're everything good_

 _Everything true_

 _When all the world is fading_

 _You're everything new_

John surprised Carrie by giving her a slow twirl before she was pulled back in close again, holding her close to him as they danced their way around the floor as the many students around them watched in apprehension. Some still had trouble believing that this was the same guy who put the Ultras down and the town trouble-maker down, now dancing with the girl everyone believed to be an outcast.

The dancing couple wore smiles as they didn't pay any mind to the students, instead they just focused on each other and their moment.

 _You are my eyes_

 _When I can't see_

 _When all the world is broken_

 _You will always be_

 _Everything good_

 _You are all I have_

 _And all I need_

 _And all I am is what you've made of me_

 _And this is why_

 _You're everything good_

 _Everything true_

 _When the world is fading_

 _You're everything new_

Tommy came up to Sue, his arms came around her from behind as they watched their friends being lost in their blissful moment. "I'm happy for them both." Erika said from spot on George's lap. "Never seen anyone smile like that before."

"Amen to that." Sue added as she brought Tommy's hands over her lower belly with a smile. They confirmed it not long ago, when Sue herself was not feeling so hot as she usually does. They haven't broken the news to anyone yet, as they wanted to wait until after graduation.

But both of them were immensely happy when they received the news, the thought of bringing a new life to the world, a life that they would love unconditionally, cherish them and protect them like one else would. Like they would do for each other, like John and Carrie.

 _You are my eyes_

 _When I can't see_

 _When all the world is broken_

 _You will always be_

 _Everything good_

 _You're everything_

 _Good to me_

 _You're everything_

 _That I need_

 _That I need_

 _And this is why_

Jason had returned to his friends now, to watch John and his queen dance. His smile widened when he saw his friend lost in bliss. "Think he's going introduce us?" he asked.

"Who knows." David said with his own wide smiles. "But we're happy for them."

The sisters both looked at the dancing couple with tears of joy in their eyes. Seeing John so happy for the first time in such a long time was incredible. Ariel laid her head on her sister's shoulder, the older sibling wrapped around her shoulder, bringing her closer. "That's true love, right there." Ariel sobbed out.

"Amen to that, little sis" Scarlett agreed with her younger sibling.

 _You're everything good_

 _Everything true_

 _When all the world is fading_

 _You're everything new_

 _You are my eyes_

 _When I can't see_

 _When all the world is broken_

 _You will always be_

 _Everything good_

The couple paused their dance and went to a halt, just staring into each other's eyes. The same feeling, same moment from before in the evening came back to them with an even greater force.

 _You're everything good_

 _Everything true_

 _When all the world is fading_

 _You're everything new_

Both of them came to realize something, the rest of the world be damned. And throughout their lives from now on, they'd have each other every time without any doubt.

 _You are my eyes_

 _When I can't see_

 _When all the world is broken_

"I love you." The pair said to each other at the same time before kissing each other

 _You will always be_

 _Everything good_

With the last lyric of the song ending the students around them cheered and clapped them loudly. But their applause fell on deaf ears as they pulled apart and smiled at one another. "You will always be Everything good." John repeated the last lines of the song making Carrie smile wider.

The remaining of the night went well, but it didn't get the happiness and joy she felt.

And even if given the choice, she wouldn't change any of it no matter what.

X

Prom ended around 10:30 in the evening, but that was just the beginning for most of the senior students.

John chose to take Tommy and Sue with him and Carrie to Callie's and treat them to a good dinner. He asked George and Erika if they wanted to join them, but they had other plans to attend to.

As they eat their large orders of food, the rider announced to the three town-natives that he wanted to take them someplace, to tell them something important.

The other couple looked worried but chose to go with it, trusting the rider to know the right move. John noticed the other couple's looks and found them trustworthy.

Carrie was curious, wondering what the rider would tell them so late at night.

While they eat their food, John got a message from his uncle, the message stating that Chris and Billy had been found still unconscious by the police. The objects that knocked them out were nowhere to be found, but there was the Ultra leader's phone on the sight and the bucket of pig's blood as evidence to show what her motives for tonight was.

He couldn't wait to hear what will happen to the tormenting bitch and her lapdog of a boyfriend, but for now, he embraced the moment with his friends and the girl of his life as they enjoyed the evening.

X

"John, what are we doing here?" Sue asked almost worriedly as John brought the couple and Carrie to an empty alleyway, a single lamppost on the other side of the side of the alleyway lightning the way up.

"Something I've decided to tell you guys. Something about my life." He said as he looked the place over before turning to Carrie, who wore his jacket over her shoulders. "Before that, Carrie. There's something you got to know."

"What is it, John?" She asked worried by his sudden tone.

He inhaled a deep breath before releasing it again. "Chris Hargensen and her band of Ultras… they were plotting to ruin your prom night, in front of the entire school."

The words cut through the young girl's heart, she had some feeling that something bad would happen this night but…. But nothing actually happened this night, nothing that ruined her night.

Her night was absolutely perfect, the news of Hargensen trying to sabotage it didn't even affect her that much.

"But John… nothing ever happened." She asked curiously "So how? And why?"

The other couple stepped forward. "Um, Carrie. John told that Chris had something planning but we were told to just stay by your side, so we're curious with the "how"-part like you." Sue asked, her boyfriend nodding in agreement.

John showed a big smile. "I stopped them." He said, the three of them looking at him with disbelief and confusion. The rider saw this and added. "With some help from back home."

The natives were confused and turned to each other in shock, but that stopped when the rider snapped his head up to the head with a smile, his smile remained on his face when he turned back to them.

A sudden roar had the natives turn their eyes around the alleyway for the source, when a second later something crashed down behind their backs. The three natives looked to the back and their eyes bulged out of their heads at the sight.

On the other side of the alleyway stood the bulking black form of one of the New York heroes, or anti-hero in the eyes of the media, the Venom. The black hulking creature took big steps towards the group of teenagers, the natives stepped back in shock and fear, his eyes instantly went to unflinching eyes of John Strikez who looked back with smile.

The teens were in awe of the creature before them… but he was not the only one in town.

A split second later four large strands of yellow hair shot down from the above, piercing the ground, gaining the attention of the group. Their eyes followed the strands of hair, seeing a figure being brought down slowly with nothing but the use of their hair. Once the figure touched the ground the natives took in every inch of their body.

Their hair was massively long, spreading around left and right, almost going all the way down to the calves and looked like it was alive. Their body was covered in a mostly yellow-clad form with black patterns around it, the suit highlighted the figures feminine curves. The natives turned their eyes to female creature's head, seeing the same white eyes and same razor-sharp fangs as Venom, but on top of her head was red hair.

What stood out the most was a red spider symbol on its front, and like the creature from before, its legs went around the female creature's body.

The figure's eyes went over the teen before settling on the rider.

A strange sound, a sound shooting-like sound came from the unoccupied side of the dark alleyway. The group looked in that direction and saw another creature swinging through the air on a line of a substance. Carrie thought it was a white substance but once closer inspection it was really a purple substance.

The creature swung through the air, letting go of its line before landing in a crouch. Like the one before, a female body but this the body was covered in a purple suit with silver, almost metallic-like, stripes around the body. The entire left arm of the body was completely purple while the right arm was metal-silver. It looked almost robotic.

The metallic stripes went all the way to the female's face, a silver line splitting its purple-suited face with a white eye on either side. And like the first arrival, this one possessed a white spider symbol on their front.

The new arrival looked to John and waved at him, the natives turned to him in disbelief. The rider smiled back mischievously, instantly telling them that's more than that.

A sudden echoing crash turned the natives to the garbage container behind them, on top of it another figure crouched before he rose to his feet.

A male figure in complete red, from head to toe. His feet with sharp edges on the toes. On his back were what appeared to be dark-red wings. His fists clenched, before opening them again and this time long claws came out of his fingertips. The sight of the claws made the natives shiver, fearing that the red figure would turn his claws on them. Carrie stepped back behind the rider for safety.

The front of the red creature possessed a white spider symbol. The latest arrival followed the natives with his white eyes that turned into a bright shining red color when he laid them on the rider. A second the unexpected happen, when the figure's mask suddenly split open, revealing a mouth with a long slithering tongue and a jaw full of razor-sharp teeth.

Now all of them were gathered once more, after three months. Wonder how it will end for them and the town-natives who thought they had entered the lion's den…. Or the pit of Hell.

 **To be continued…**

 **Not long before the end of this story guys, remember to review, means the world.**


	14. Chapter 14: You're not the only one

**Hey you guys, hope your still with me out there.**

 **Before we get down to the story I would like to say a few things.**

 **If there was any confusion about last chapter's descriptions, then just to clarify.**

 **The characters described are: The Scream symbiote, The Scorn symbiote and the Hybrid symbiote. I've given them some names of my own design, said names will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Hope you will like the names upon their reveal.**

 **This is the second-last chapter of this story, boys and girls.**

 **The last chapter will also be published today.**

 **And remember guys, in Fanfiction anything is possible.**

 **Now onwards to the story.**

Chapter 14: You're not the only one

From prom night to sudden standing in the middle of four demon-like creatures were definitely on the itinerary of the four Chamberlin natives.

All around them was fangs-filled mouth in front of them, growling at every side of them, white jagged eyes looking at them as they were being measured up. The natives heard some sneering coming from the bigger one of the creatures.

Carrie was feeling fear overtaking her, John noticed saw this and put an end to it. Taking a few steps so he now stood in front of the natives, all of them looking at him with "are you crazy-" looks as he looked like he would fight them.

Venom saw the rider's action and stepped forward as well, few steps himself till he stood face-to-face with the human. " **What do you want, human?** " the anti-hero sneered out at John.

Rolling his eyes, the rider crossed his arms over his chest. "Not much. But if you guys continue scaring my girlfriend, then we're definitely gonna have a problem, won't we?..." he leaned forward so only the black titan could hear him. "… **David.** " He added with his own dark voice.

The black titan smiled, showing off his own fangs before bursting into laughter. The other creatures joined in, the laughter echoing in the alleyway. The natives had no idea what to make out of this situation.

" **Sorry John. Had to be sure you didn't forget us.** " The titan apologized.

John chuckled at that. "Could never forget you guys, especially someone with your ugly-ass face." He said to the black titan who merely grinned in response. "So how about you guys get out of your suits, so I can introduce you guys?" he asked as he looked around the creatures.

The four creatures looked to each other for answers looking back to the rider. " **Can we trust them?** " the red creature asked as he pointed a clawed-finger at the natives.

John turned to them with a smile, Carrie becoming less tense as she saw the smile. He looked back to the creatures with the same smile. "Carrie already knows, and the two others are trustworthy. Trust me guys."

"Always do Johnny." The purple female said, gaining the attention of both groups, the humans surprised to not hear a demon-like voice.

" **If John says when we can trust them, then we believe him.** " The long-haired female stated before her form started slithering. The other creatures did the same with their suits.

Sue and Tommy looked on with unbelief, seeing the giant form of the Venom suddenly shrinking down to a normal size man around their age.

The familiar sight of the man brought mouths to the ground. Now with his suit slithered within him once again, standing before the town-natives, in blue jeans and steel-toed black combat boots, and a white T-shirt underneath a black topcoat was David, the young man the natives had met before at prom.

Their eyes went to the long-haired female, who now stood before the group without her suit. Their eyes widened when they saw the familiar long-haired redhead, Scarlett from prom. She was wearing a white shirt underneath a red leather jacket. For pants, she wore dark-blue jeans. She beamed a big smile, Tommy saw the smile but his eyes drifted downwards to the girl's chest area.

Carrie looked behind her, and found the purple female's suit had slithered in, showing Ariel before her. She wore a blue shirt underneath a purple jacket. She also had red jeans on. Carrie saw the female looking her in the eyes with a bright smile, she waved to the town-native who waved back.

The group heard a pair of boots connecting with the ground, like it jumped down there. Turning to their side they saw the red creature's suit slithering in, slowly revealing the face of Jason. Standing proud in his dark-red trench coat with a dark blue shirt and dark jeans underneath it. The natives shivered when they saw his eyes were completely red.

The four outsiders moved to each other, standing in line on opposite of the three natives and the rider, who kept smiling towards the latest arrivals. "What so you gonna introduce us or what Johnny?" Jason asked. "Oh yeah, and before you ask. No, my eyes weren't always red." He added seeing Tommy and Sue stare at his eyes.

John chuckled before turning to Carrie and stretched out his hand. "Carrie, I think it's time for you to meet some important people of my life." The young girl briefly turned to the foreigners before turning back to the rider.

She was a little nervous about meeting new people, especially after everything that have happened in her school. But more than that, she was scared of what they might do if she did or said something wrong to them, especially after seeing the new arrivals turning from demons to humans. But then she remembered something, or rather someone.

Knowing that John would never let anything happen to her no matter what, brought the young girl calmness. Her protector was beside her and would never leave her side. She made her decision and took hold of the offered hand. The ride smiled and led her to stand beside her.

"Carrie White, this is my family from New York." He gestured to the group of four. "Family, meet my girlfriend Carrie White." he introduced Carrie to his family.

The four foreigners smiled to her with wide smiles, the boys turned to each other knowing what the other was thinking before turning to the couple with teasing smiles.

"You mean the girl, you won't stop talking about at your house?" Jason said with a knowing tone. John blushed at the joke, his mate turning to him with wide eyes in shock.

"Yeah. He said she was beautiful beyond any measures, angelic-"

"No, no." Jason interrupted David before adding. "He said was and I quote: "Nothing short of a goddess."." he said with a big smile.

The two sisters giggled seeing John' s flustered face, Carrie saw his face looking redder than Jason's red eyes.

Looking at the two guys, John wanted to express his feelings. "I'm gonna kill you guys."

"Gonna kill us after three months without contacting us?" David added rhetorically, immediately regretting saying that as John casted his eyes down.

"David!" Ariel exclaimed as she elbowed him in his gut, the guy held his stomach in pain.

"Ow! Sorry John-" David stopped when the rider held his hand to him, telling to him to halt his apology.

"No ,you have every right to say that David. All of you do." He looked to the others. "I left you guys without saying anything. The two years together with you guys were the best for me… and Ruby. You became our family, and I turned my back to the family. And I know that, there's nothing I can say to make earn you forgiveness, but I'm sorry." John expressed to his family.

Silence filled the air as the group took in everything their brother-in-arms had just told them. The natives and the foreigners were all a little uncomfortable as they registered the words the rider had said. Scarlett got the attention of everyone as she stepped forward towards the rider. "John, there's nothing to forgive." John looked with disbelief, and was about to say something. "Don't speak, listen." The red-haired woman ordered the rider.

The younger sibling of the red-haired woman came forward to stand beside her elder sister. "There's nothing to forgive John. You lost your sister, your last living family member. No one here can blame you for suddenly leaving like that." Ariel explained to the rider.

Scarlett took hold of her sister's hand. "I don't know what I would have done differently if something like that had happened to Ari. I would have been devastated if just the smallest bad thing had happened to her."

This revelation widened Carrie's eyes. " _They are sisters? They are really pretty… must be nice having a sibling like that. Wonder how they know John. Maybe they've been together before?_ " she thought to herself curiously, unbeknownst to her, Scarlett heard it all and started smiling sheepishly.

"We should have been there for you back then John." David explained to his friend before adding. "We thought you needed space, to move on perhaps. But what we should have done, was to stand beside you all the way, help your through the loss, the pain… everything."

"We're your family, man. We never should have kept our distance to you." Jason said. "We all lost Ruby that day, but we should have considered how it affected you. That's our fault. Hell, we're the ones who should ask for your forgiveness."

"No, you shouldn't. Guys come on. You did the best you could do. And I can't thank you guys enough for that, for giving me and Ruby a new family. I mean girls you took her shopping when she needed clothes or needed a cheer-up when I couldn't." He gestured to the siblings, who smiled. "David you drove her to school and picked her whenever I couldn't because my motorcycle was busted." David smiled. "And Jason, whenever she was sad or needed someone else to talk to besides me, you listened to her like a real big brother." Jason rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're my family, and I shouldn't have left you guys like that. My biggest mistake in life. And I'm sorry." John expressed his apology to his friends.

No one said anything, tears escaped the boys' eyes and the girls kept their hands on their mouths in shock for a moment. A few seconds passed before the girls came to the rider and hugged him tightly, John returned their hugs just as tightly while muttering "I've missed you all.".

Carrie witnessed the entire conversation, hearing every word that was exchanged between them. Still feeling like she knew nothing of what to make of the background for the conversation, but she felt grateful for John's sake. Seeing him so happy and smiling brought her nothing but happiness. " _I happy for you Johnny._ " She thought to herself.

Scarlett snapped her eyes open as she heard the thoughts of John's girlfriend entering her mind. "Wait a second, John." She and her sister pulled away from the rider before remembering something. "You told at your house that Carrie had more in common with us in a specific way, but you didn't explain it." She said getting nods of confirmation from the others.

"Before we get to that part…." David pointed behind Carrie. "… something wrong with those two?"

John and Carrie turned around and saw Tommy and Sue. The lacrosse player, for some reason, was lying flat on the asphalt with closed eyes. His girlfriend however was still standing, but her mouth was covered by her hands.

"Sue, are you okay?" Carrie with a tone of confusion and worry.

Sue didn't give an answer as she kept her hands, her eyes however kept shifting from one of the new arrivals to the other. Then her eyes widened when she laid them on the rider as realization came over her. "OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed as she started jumping up and down in joy.

" ** _Is she a…_** " the symbiote left off as it watched and heard the tall blonde react the way she did.

"Yeah I think she is." John muttered under his voice, hoping inwardly that he was wrong.

His friends had the same exact reactions on their faces. Hoping that this girl was not what they feared she was. A creature worse than any super villain possible, far more horrifying any ill-willed extraterrestrial life form. A creature that not even a Lethal Protector would dare cross paths with….

"YOU'RE THE LETHAL PROTECTORS!" Sue happily yelled out to the group whose faces instantly paled when they now stood before their worst enemy.

… a _fangirl_.

Carrie became more confused by this. Having no idea who or what a lethal protector is and why Sue was exclaiming so excitedly. The young telekinetic became worried when she saw John's paled face and went to him. "John, is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Um how to explain this in a non-strange way." He asked himself, looking for a good way to explain his feelings.

"We don't do well with… fans." David explained.

"Meaning, the moment we see them, we run the other way." John further explained to his girlfriend, who looked confused by the answers. "We don't like them." He continued with a shaking voice, the girl giggling hearing his frightened voice.

"I can't believe it! John, you're a Lethal Protector! I met a Lethal Protector! No, I've met them all today!" Sue exclaimed, the other boys stepping back in case she started asking for something. "Oh my god, John why didn't you tell me? Wait scratch that, your secret, you decide who to tell. But you did tell Carrie, right? And wait… you were the one who thrashed Billy's car right?" she asked the rider.

"Yeah I told Carrie not too long ago. And yes I was the one who smashed the coward's car." John said casually, his girlfriend nodding in confirmation.

"Wait…" Sue pointed at David who smiled. "Venom."

Then at Jason. "Red Spider."

Then at Scarlett. "Medusa Spider."

Then at Ariel. "Techno Spider."

Finally. she pointed at John. "Then that means you are…"

Instead of waiting for her to finish her sentence, he showed her. Letting half of his face be covered, showing half of his face as Anti-Venom and half of his own. " **I a** m **Anti-** Venom." He said with a morphed voice of his own and his demonic-like voice before slithering the symbiote back in.

"That's incredible." Sue said in awe of them.

"Now, that's that outta the way, what about your beau down there?" Ariel asked curiously as she pointed at Tommy.

"I think he passed out from shock, I guess." Sue said unsure of the cause.

"Cool, so we have a fangirl, her unconscious boyfriend, our friend from home," Jason looked to Carrie. "… and a girl who's has something in common with us."

Carrie turned to John, thinking that he told them her secret. The protector turned to her, seeing and knowing what she was thinking. "I didn't tell them anything Carrie. It's your secret not mine. But trust me, these guys they are more like you, and I think one of them will be able to help you in the near future if you want to." He pointed to the confused Scarlett.

Briefly looking between the arrivals and the rider, before making her decision.

Stretching out her hands towards the garbage container, the arrivals followed the direction of her hands and their eyes widened when the container opened itself and five garbage bags of different sizes floated out. The bags went above their heads and started flying around the arrivals, Scarlett watched carefully as each of the trash bags never once shook as they floated around.

"She's telekinetic." Scarlett announced with a smile.

"And a pretty good one at that too." An impressed Jason added when the trash bags floating higher and higher above them. Ariel and David watched with smiles themselves.

"Incredible Carrie." Sue said she stepped closer to her friend.

Sighing as she put the bags back into the container. "I've only been able to do this since the locker room incident." She told Sue before looking to the arrivals, waiting to see a different reaction from them.

" _The probably think I'm cursed._ " She thought to herself, Scarlett gained the attention of them all with as she gasped at the young girl's thoughts.

"Carrie why would you think you are cursed?" the tall redhead asked worried.

"How? What?" Carried responded to the older girl, curiously.

"Scar? You can't read people's mind like that, you know." Jason told the elder girl before turning to Carrie. "And Carrie you're not cursed. You've just been given a power, that's not a curse." He explained.

"But…" she trailed off unsure of what to make of this, as she felt John took hold of her hand and entwined his fingers with her own.

David saw the action between the two lovebirds and smiled before looking to his friends with an idea. "Guys, since she showed hers, how about we show ours." He proposed to his friends.

Getting nods of agreement from the others, David went to the wall and picked an object up. It was an old beer bottle, that he held out in the palm of his hand. Nothing happened as he got all eyes on him, then suddenly a moment later, the bottle started to slowly turn red, almost as if it was… heating up?

"Our… gift, I guess you can call it, is Heat Manipulation. And as the name says, we can manipulate the heat of things around us, and in some cases generate flames, which is pretty cool." He added as the bottle suddenly melted in his hand, surprised the town-natives who watched as he simply rubbed the remaining substance off his hand. "And Carrie and Sue, the reason we talk in plural is because of our partner" he explained to the girls. Sue didn't know he meant by partner, Carrie did.

Jason stepped forward, choosing to show his gift next. "And my gift is-" his eyes shined bright red, surprising the natives as he suddenly disappeared leaving a gust of wind behind. The girls looked around for him, but didn't find him anywhere.

"Up here!" the girls turned their heads up to see Jason sitting on the edge of the rooftop. He smiled as the girls widened their eyes in awe before his eyes shined again and disappeared. The girls turned down to the ground and saw the red-eyed man leaning against the wall. "My gift is Superhuman Reflexes and Speed. I can react faster than the average human mind normally does and I can run faster than a human does, and that's without using my additional powers."

Sue didn't know what he meant by that however Carrie did since John told her about symbiotes and the protection they offer their hosts.

"Then how about I continue our little show here." Ariel said as Jason returned to his spot before she narrowed her eyes at Sue. She shivered as she saw the eyes laid upon her as her phone started vibrating rapidly before she took it out and her eyes widened at the sight.

Her screen was filled with purple lines full of rapidly changing numbers, before it suddenly disassembled itself in her hand. Her mouth was gaped apart when the parts began floating around in her hand. "My gift is Technopathy and Technology Manipulation. I can manipulate technology with my mind and you want the newer model, right?" Ariel asked, Sue nodding in response.

Ariel smiled as her mind concentrated on the phone as the parts assembled itself. Sue's eyes widened and her mouth formed a smile when the phone in her hand was a different model, the newer model that she had been saving up for the last month. "You are amazing, thanks." Sue said with a smile. The platinum blonde stuck out two fingers in a "peace"-sign.

"Saving the best for last." The redhaired elder sibling of Ariel stepped forward as the last one to show her gift. "Carrie, you're gonna love this one." Scarlett told the young girl who became intrigued.

Like Carrie did, she struck out her hand towards the container. She concentrated on the container and a second later, to Carrie's surprise, Scarlett lifted the entire container without touching it. The lid opened up and the trash bags began flying out like before.

"Wait. You? What?" Carrie asked astonishly, while John smiled widely.

" _That's right, Carrie. We're telesisters!_ " Carrie snapped her head around in search of the foreign voice in her head. She looked to Scarlett, seeing the older girl telekinetically juggling the trash bags as it was nothing. "Sorry about that, Carrie. But thought that was a nice way to show you my gift: Telekinesis." She announced.

"We're the same. But you got into my head? And you called us telesisters?" Carrie shot off her questions.

"Remember when I said you're the second telekinetic I have met?" Carrie nodded to John's question. "I was talking about Scarlett back then, though her abilities are more evolved I guess."

"You told her about me?" Scarlett asked John who nodded. "Cool, hope it's good things only." The others laughed at that. "Oh, Carrie something you should know. My gift is Telekinesis and Telepathy. I can go into people's minds, hear their thoughts, go into their minds and poke around." She explained to the young girl. "And we are telesisters because we can both use Telekinesis." She added with a twirl.

Carrie then realized something that, if Scarlett could hear her thoughts, then she heard her thoughts from before. "Um, did you hear what I…"

"Yeah I did." Scarlett answered as she put the container and its content back to their original places. "And no, me and Johnny never had a relationship, he's like my brother. So, no worries, he's all yours." She added a wink at her words.

Carrie tried to hide her blush as she was caught red-handed like that. Her breath froze as she felt two big arms wrap around her from behind, looking up to see John looking down at her. "Sorry , but you're the only one for me. Nothing to worry about there." He told the young girl as his hands entwined her own over her stomach.

"Well, as you can see Carrie. You're not the only freak in town anymore." Jason said with a chuckle.

"You're not freaks." The group turned their attention to Carrie with wide eyes. "You're not freaks. You are just people with unique traits that makes you special from others. Unique people who helped me from having the best night of my life taken from me, so thank you." She said with a smile.

The girls were absolutely stunned by the town-native's words, so much that they couldn't stop themselves from smiling as the words repeated themselves in their heads. Sue smiled too as the words, but she did feel out of place from being around so many powered people in one place, but she smiled nonetheless. Her boyfriend was still passed in shock.

The boys were shocked by the girl's worlds, especially since their abilities tend to scare people off, superspeed and heat powers are not the ideal fundamental for a friendship. The boys did blush when they saw the smile on the girl's face, feeling jealous of her boyfriend all of sudden. "John." The rider turned his eyes to David who raised a finger and pointed at his girlfriend.

"Marry that girl."

His words left everyone stunned, Carrie's and John's faces burned instantly red, redder than any fresh-picked tomato could be. David snorted before he crashed down on the ground in laughter as he took in their reactions.

"David, you better run or else John's gonna kill you." Jason warned his friend with chuckle.

"That might be a good idea. John, gonna crash at your house how about that?" David asked rhetorically as he let his symbiote slither around his body to reveal Venom to the town of Chamberlain once again. He shot a line of black webbing at Tommy, picking up the unconscious boy before swinging away.

"That idiot. Well me and Ari, are gonna go as well, Johnny see you at home." Scarlett said to their friend before the siblings let their symbiotes slither around them, letting Medusa Spider and Techno Spider enter the fray again before they jumped into the air before shooting off weblines to swing.

"Me too, see you back there J." Jason said before he went to Sue. "Need a lift?" he asked, Sue nodded. The red-eyed man took hold of her waist before his symbiote came out and Red Spider showed his face again. He bent down on his knees before jumping up into the air, letting him and his passenger take flight.

Now Carrie and John were the only ones who were left back. They turned to each other before John went around to stand in front his girlfriend. "Ready for another adventure, Carrie?" he asked he held out his hand.

Carrie giggled before she went towards, passing his offering hand and got on her toes and kissed the rider on his lips. He responded immediately, kissing back and pulled her tighter to him.

"With you? Always." Carrie said after she and the rider parted lips. He smiled as his symbiote slithered around his body, Anti-Venom breathing in the town air again as he took hold of Carrie's waist and swung into the air with his beloved by his side.

 **To be continued…**

 **Now that's one chapter down, next one coming up soon, AKA today. And hope you all like the names.**


	15. Chapter 15: Storm the World

**This is the last chapter of this story ladies and gentlemen out there.**

 **Hope you've enjoyed the story, this is the first story I've made but I will make more in the future.**

 **Wanna thank my friend, HORRORMANIAC19 for helping me throughout the story and for inspiring me to begin writing fanfiction.**

 **Now then enjoy**

Chapter 15: Storm the world.

"Carrie White!" Principal Morton called out in his microphone with a smile.

The young girl smiled as she made her way up the small stairs up to the stage.

This was her moment, no. This was _the_ moment for all of the senior students at Ewan High School. The moment where all students are dressed in red gowns and red academic caps and are ready to graduate from their school.

Carrie looked around, seeing so many of her fellow graduates smiling brightly at her and cheering, she could see that the other students were shaking, might be because of the excitement that awaited them when they took their place on the stage. The young girl's eyes instantly widened and even watered a bit when she saw John standing beside Rita Desjardin, both of them smiling widely and cheering loudly too.

She was reminded of everything that had happened after prom at the sight of the rider. Sleeping in John's new house for the first time with him beside her. It was an incredible feeling for the young girl, even more when she learned more of his friends who too were heroes like the rider himself back in their home of New York City.

She was surprised by how much she had in common with the four other powered individuals, how they all had abilities had all manifested during moments of distress and such. Carrie was surprised by even their interests. David who liked to work on machines, Jason who liked playing music, Ariel was a hacker, the young telekinetic was sure that was however a crime, but made no mention of it.

Scarlett's interest was the one who surprised her a lot, because like Carrie, the elder redhead was too intrigued by the arts of clothing. However, she had no skill in sewing unlike the younger girl, who were willing to teach her. The older girl was grateful and even offered her own assistance, helping the town native with her abilities in the future.

Few days later, the foreigners announced to the rider and his new friends that they each had decided to leave. The siblings had decided to leave for New York again. "Someone has to protect their city other than then the friendly neighborhood webhead", they replied with smiles.

David told them that he wanted to go take some time off "hero-ing" for a little while. He chose to go to a mountain, someplace cold he thought.

Two days after prom, Jason got a call from a doctor, telling that his "dad" was calling for him. He told the others that Ethan Renner needed him, so he would leave shortly the same day. "I may need you if necessary" he told the rider before taking off.

That was two weeks ago, when the gifted people who had saved her magical night had to leave. But they promised to stay in contact with her and John, and vice versa. The siblings even said that if John ever messed with her, then she should give them a call, so they could "set him on the right path again" they said.

She snapped back of her trance-like state when she stood in front of her principal who smiled brightly as he shook her hand. "Congratulations Carrie, you deserve this." He said. "But I have to say that I am sorry for not being able to put an end to the suffering you had to be put through. For that I am truly sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Morton. The bullying was painful, yes. But I was able to get something even greater in return of all that. I got a protector." She waved off his worries.

"So I've heard. And I couldn't be happier for you, Carrie." He said as he turned to his assistant who handed him her diploma. "Once again, congratulations Carrie White. And may great things await you in the future."

Her principal handed Carrie her diploma, the young girl accepting it with a bright smile. She turned the tassel to the other side as she waved to the audience with smiles.

She returned to her seat as the other students were still waiting for their own diploma. She knew that she had to wait.

But she waited patiently anyway, knowing was waiting at the end of this ceremony.

X

After the ceremony, Rita invited Sue and Tommy to her house for some light celebration but also as a farewell party for John and Carrie who would leave for their trip around the world.

After the celebration at the Desjardin's, John approached the other couple. "Hey, while we're gone. How about the two of you keep an eye on my house?" he asked as he pulled out the house key.

The couple was surprised to hear such a request from the rider. "What? You want us to stay at your house while you and Carrie are gone? Why?" Sue asked

"Well thought you guys should have some time for yourselves. That and you are the only ones in town I trust, aside from Rita of course. So how about it? Just till we get back." He raised the key.

The couple were still unsure of what they should do, the rider seeing this decided to try a different tactic. "What if I told you guys that if you accept this offer, then all taxes, bills and such, are already forward paid for the next year and half?"

Their eyes widened at the piece information. "Are you sure dude? This is much you know." Tommy expressed.

"Absolutely. Consider it a reward for redeeming yourselves guys." He said as he took Sue's hand and placed the key in her hand before walking away. "Besides your kid needs a place to grow up for a while, right?" he said got of the couple's sight.

" ** _Their offspring should be quite happy with this gift._** " The symbiote added.

" _Definitely._ " He thought back to his partner.

The couples took each of his words in them, and was even more surprised by that. "He knew?" Sue asked as she looked at his key.

"Well he does have a residential alien in him, so it's not that surprising I guess." Tommy said with chuckle before kissing his girlfriend who returned it immediately.

Both of them happy to get this chance.

X

Carrie and John, each of them putting a small bag into the saddle of his motorcycle. They're both ready to start their journey around the wide world. Both of them had said their goodbyes to the other town-natives and now they just needed to take off.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" John asked as he closed the saddle after putting the bags in it. After he did, he got on the motorcycle.

"It's a girl. They're having a girl." She answered with a smile. "You really gave them a house, that's incredible, Johnny." She asked as she got on the motorcycle.

"Well I was thinking of doing this when I remembered that they're having a kid. So why not?" he started his motorcycle and turned around in the driveway before turning to Carrie. "No second thoughts?" he asked the girl, who shook her head.

"No, just gonna miss the new family is all. And Sue and the rest. And Rita's become a real mom, so I'm gonna miss her."

John nodded to her as he drove of the driveway. "That's good… but don't worry about that, we're coming back to Chamberlain after our trip, I promise. We're gonna visit a lot of different places, sightseeing a lot and definitely eating a lot more than that. And I was thinking…"

Carrie looked over his shoulder to see his face, seeing that he bit his lip as though he was in deep thoughts. "What is it John?" she asked as they drove.

John inhaled, before halting his motorcycle. "When we get back… how about we find a place… together?" he asked nervously.

" ** _About time you asked that. When are you gonna declare your mortal love you then? Remember, big diamond ring and down on one knee._** " the symbiote mused its host.

" _Shut up, V._ " The rider thought to his partner before looking back to his mate. "So, what do you think?"

"hmm…" she hummed to herself before leaning forward, placing her chin on his shoulder. "After we come back, after traveling the world, sightseeing a lot and stuffed you with a bunch of food. Let's find a place together John. So yes, I would love that." She added a kiss to his cheek.

"That's great to hear." He added his own kiss to her cheek, before starting up his motorcycle and continuing on their way. "Remember, I will stand beside you anytime and anywhere."

The young girl smiled and placed her head on the rider's back. "I know." She said as she closed her eyes in thoughts. She was nervous of what might be waiting for them in the future but she wouldn't have to face them alone. She was with a protector now, a hero.

To gifted individuals, one a telekinetic another an anti-hero.

Both ready storm the world.

 **The end**

 **AAAANNNDDDD that was it for this story people.**

 **I'm already working on another story right now, that I hope you guys will enjoy when it gets out.**

 **Sorry no spoilers.**

 **But all of you have my thanks for reviews, your favorites and such.**

 **So until next time, true believers** **:)**


End file.
